Xenomorph: Being Brave
by William1350
Summary: What does it mean to be brave? Is it a persons ability to face fear? Or perhaps the ability to do what is right no matter the odds. These are all questions that Amun will have to face with his new life as a Xenomorph King. Doing what he must to survive in a world that will take everything from him. Pt.2 of the Amun series. See Being Human for part 1 {I own no rights to Aliens.}
1. Chapter 1

Xenomorph: Being Brave

Chapter One: The New Start

The air was fresh, clean and cool this morning, just the way he liked it. It had always been his little slice of heaven in the life that he now lived. When he came across moments like this, he had to make sure to stop and capture then whenever he could because he was never sure how many he would have left. He looked out over the valley that he had called home for the past year and enjoyed the view.

The forest was thick and lush this summer which assisted in hiding him away from anyone who would be looking for him. Anyone who wished him harm or pain, anyone who he did not want to find him. His head drooped low as he was reminded of what he had lost. His dear Jolene had been taken from him, taken just as their relationship had started to flower. Even though he had been turned into a monster.

As Amun sat upon the face of the mountain he remembered all the happy moments that he had spent with her, it was all he could do to drown out the pain. He let loose a large sigh and brought his large head up, looking towards the sky.

" _You would have loved it here Jolene...I miss you."_ He looked out over the valley once and again. He would walk its paths and creeks almost every day to remind him that there was still beauty in the world. That the life he now had to live was not all evil and pain. He looked up and watched as the sun began to poke up from the horizon line.

At least, he thought it was the sun. His vision was still blanketed with nothing but gray and black tones. It was the sudden warmth that he felt on his exo-skeleton that gave it away. The heat slowly built from his crown down to his large feet and tail. He sat for a long while just enjoying the warmth of the light.

Losing track of time, he realized that he should probably get back, he had been gone for most of the night. He stood from his perch and began to make his was down the rocky cliff. Passed the fifty foot drop and a few scattered bushes that hid away within the rocks, he made his way down until he came upon the tree line at the base of the cliff.

It was a bit of a task for him to get up and down to his favorite spot with his larger body, but he did not mind. It helped to remind him of a time before all this happened, before his life was turned upside down. Now, nothing was normal and he could not see it ever changing back.

As he walked on his hind legs through the trees that he had come to know well, he always took this time to think. About where to go next, how to proceed and an escape plan if they needed. He found he was good as a strategist, somehow he was able to adapt and analyze with great speed. Perhaps he was a military general in his life before this one, or even a professional athlete! He had a feeling that they were rather good at adapting to changes in their situations, especially against something as unpredictable as another human.

He continued his walk until he emerged from the trees and came upon a small river. It was one that he knew rather well and followed back to the cave that he had hiding in. He stepped into the cold, mountain water and let his feet cool down before walking again.

It was the little things like this that he enjoyed. Sloshing through the river without trouble, just enjoying nature. As he came around a bend of trees, he locked eyes with a rather large grizzle bear that was fishing for a meal in the waters. Amun did not stop his stride and simple walked towards the beast. The bear, who turned to face the monster that was approaching him, stood on two legs as to challenge the three story tall alien king. The silly thing then let out a roar to display its strength that made Amun mentally chuckle.

Amun stopped and went down onto all fours, which still made him quite a bit taller than the bear, and let out a mighty roar of his own. The water of the river shook with the velocity of the sound and dwarfed the roar that had been presented by the forest animal. Amun laughed as the bear took off running into the woods, not wanting to fight with such a monster.

" _That's right! Running little guy, I'll see you next week_ **."** Amun thought to himself and began his walk once again. He suddenly felt a familiar feeling tickle his mind. " **Morning Emilia."** He said to the one that was now connected to his mind.

" **Good morning. What was that, I swear I heard something."** The presence in his mind responded to his greeting. Emilia, who had probably just woken up, usually did not join Amun on his walks around the valley, she was not much for mountain climbing.

" **I hope I didn't wake you. It was Bob again, silly guy still won't give up thinking that this is his river."** In truth, Amun found it rather nice to have something so simple take his mind off of things. Even if it did include taking over a bear's territory. He really had no choice though, it was the only place they had found in three weeks that was hidden well enough to use. " **I'm sure he will be back tomorrow."** He felt the humour from Emilia sneak into his mind which made him smile. It reminded him of how Jolene use to laugh at his really bad jokes. The thought spoiled his mod a tiny bit, but it had just been enough for Emilia to notice.

" **Amun, I..."** He knew that he had let his mental defences slip a bit too much and Emilia knew that he had been reminded of his past love. The one that had helped him escape the company that transformed him and Emilia into Xenomorph's. The ones that ended her life.

" **What shall we get up to today?"** Amun cut her off to change the subject quickly, he did not want to ruin her morning with his sad past. She knew well enough not to push the subject. He could feel a wave of comfort flood his mind and he didn't know why, perhaps Emilia was stretching after her sleep, he did not know.

" **I have no problem just being lazy today."** Amun mentally laughed and Emilia had caught it.

" **What?!"**

" **O nothing, you have just loved being lazy for the past two weeks. It's like you're on vacation."** Indeed it had been a rather nice break from everything. Once they had found their current cave that was so well hidden, the Weyland company had either not found them or not bothered.

" **And that's a bad thing? I am rather enjoying myself, but I could really use a coffee!"** Amun remembered the last coffee he had. It was the breakfast that Emilia had made for him. Then he remembered the bounty of bacon that they had shared. And that was it, Amun was starting to feel hungry.

" **Ok, now I want breakfast, thank you for that."** Amun deviated from his path and headed deeper into the forest, looking for an animal to fill his belly.

" **Ooo what are you brining me?"** Emilia asked and Amun knew that she wanted to be pampered today so he would entertain her.

" **I'll grab some pancakes and bacon for sure, and ill grab some coffee."** Was his response, he knew it would bug Emilia to no end.

 **"O Amun, done even tease! I would walk into the city this moment if I could to eat such a meal!"** Amun's imagination took off with the thought of the two grabbing brunch in the city. Some poor little padio beign invaded by two royal Xenomorph's looking for a hundred or more pancakes.

" **You know what...I think we could actually get away with going through the drive through."** Amun commented.

 **"Amun!"** She playfully snapped **"Are you calling me fat?!"**

 **"It's not my fault you eat so much Salmon from the river."** Amun froze as he saw a trail of pheromones in front of him. " **I'll get back to you Emilia...I think I may have found breakfast."** Amun lowered his front arms to the ground and began to follow the sent through the trees and vegetation. The trail weaved over boulders and through trees and seemed as if the animal was running from something. As the scent got stronger, Amun scanned the forest in front of him with greater caution.

He did not want to scare away breakfast. As he scanned the forest in front of him he heard something moving to his right, he got as close to the ground as he could. As he turned his head to look, he noticed a cloud of color coming from a bush that was nearby. He now had his target, the hunt was on. Amun wanted a bit of fun, so letting out a lour roar, he took off towards the bush. When he had gotten half way, he watched as a human boy took off from behind his cover and darted into the trees! Amun took after him, letting out another roar to scare him.

As the boy zig zagged through the trees, Amun simply put his head down and ran through them, destroying them into splinters. He lifted his head to relocate the boy but could see nothing. That was when he felt a small sting on the side of his head. He turned to see the boy upon a large rock with a rifle pointed at Amun. Amun did not hesitate, he quickly crouched and leapt at the boy. To his surprise, the boy rolled off the back of the rock and out of site.

As Amun impacted the rock, he felt more snaps of something hitting him in the back. He turned to face the new threat, but when he way nothing in his gray vision, he knew there was something else at play. Amun needed to re-set the fight in his favor. He took off quickly to his left where he knew a large hill was located. Once at the top, and making sure there was no one on top with him, he started to scan the trees and became very quiet.

That was when he noticed a small trail of yellow down to his right. Amun took off down the hill, back on the trail of the human. When he broke the tree line he was taken back when he was confronted by the boy standing on another rock, nothing in his hands and not moving to run. Amun approached him quickly and stopped only a few inches from the small human. Amun let out another loud roar and extended his second mouth.

"Fell for it." Was all the boy said. Amun had no time to react as a furry of paintballs impacted the front of his domed head. He had no time to react and block the incoming projectiles! Realizing his defeat, Amun began to dramatically flail his limbs in false pain. Letting out a screech, he fell to the forest floor and let out one last soft roar before playing dead.

As he laid still in the ground he felt more than a few bodies begin to climb over his horizontal shape. Cheers of victory and congratulations were had from all as they towered over their kill. Amun slowly lifted his head and looked down at the group of humans that were now dancing upon his chest. They all turned to face him, smiles upon all their faces. Amun let out a low purr to show then his happiness. One of the group, Jenna, stepped forward.

"You almost had me on that rock, I rolled out just in time to hide in the mud we found." Amun realized that was how the group had ambushed him. They had covered themselves in mud to hide their sent from his vision. Amun was proud that they had been learning and adapting to his hunting abilities. Amun shifted a small bit to indicate that he would like to stand. They all knew what the gesture meant and proceeded to slid off of his exoskeleton.

Amun stood and looked down at the four that all held their paintball guns, looking proud to have defeated such a large foe. Amun smiled. He had first run into Jenna and her friend when they had ventured too far into the woods and had found Amun relaxing in the river. Instead of running in fear they had all approached the large Xenomorph in the water.

Jenna had explained that they had been present in the city when Amun had first made himself known. They had all began to follow him down the street towards the lab before he took off after the trucks. So when they stumbled upon him in the forest, they all knew that they were in no danger. Since then, they had come out a few times to chat and see both him and Emilia. In truth, Amun did not mind. They were just a bunch of rowdy teenagers, but the company was more than appreciated.

The last time they had come, Steve had come up with the idea of playing a paintball game against an alien king, Amun thought it would be fun. So today, without warning, had been the test run. Amun had known it was Steve and his friends the moment he saw the trail of pheromones. Something in the colour had been the identifying factor. As Amun looked down at the kids who were all chatting among themselves about the action that had just aspired, he felt Emilia reach out to his mind.

" **Amun, what was going on? I could tell you were excited and running around?"** She asked with a bit of fear. Emilia had always been a bit worried that the Company was hot on their trail.

" **Nothing to worry about, it is only the group come to play.** " Amun had told Emilia about the group of friends when they appeared the first time. He knew nothing good would come from keeping secrets from her. Especially when she could tell if he was lying or not. " **Come say hello?** **Might be nice to get out of that cave eh?"** He felt her hesitate a bit. " **O come now."**

 **"Alright alright! I'm coming! Geeze, make me get up and do something why don't you."** Amun laughed at her stubborn nature, it was proving to be quite dominant. His nagging worked as he felt Emilia mentally reach out to find him and get a fix on his location. Amun bent down low to gain the attention of the four friends. Jenna noticed the large Xeno head beside them first.

"Sup Amun?" She asked. Amun looked to her and then reached down to write in the dirt.

"WANT YOU TO MEET EMILIA" As he finished his message he noticed that they all seemed confused. He realized that he had never told the boys that he had actually gotten her out of the labs. He had to explain a bit more. "QUEEN FROM LABS." At that, all four of them let out a loud cheer as clouds of teal pheromones over took them all. He could hear shouts of 'No bloody way! A queen!' and 'Damn! Two of them?!'.

" **It seems like you have a bit of a fan base Emilia."** He told her as he felt her getting closer.

" **What's that now?"** She asked in confusion.

 **"Just wait, I think one of them is going to ask you on a date!"** He laughed as he watched the teal pheromones showing hints of purple which he knew was something that connected with passion. He remembered it well from the barn with Jolene.

" **Bloody hell what did you do?!"** She yelled at him playfully.

" **Me? Nothing, but they are a bunch of nerds so I don't know what they are into!"** He could feel her disgusted feeling and could not help but mentally smile.

" **This better not get weird Amun, or your sleeping outside tonight!"**

 **"O ho ho! In the dog house am I?"** He asked as he felt her approach. He turned to face her direction and felt the four move to stand in front of him.

"Is she here Amun! Where is she, I can't see her!" It was Steve who had asked the question this time. His short blond hair covered in mud and leaves. Amun did not respond, the thunderous sounds of a Queens footsteps were all that was needed.

"Hay! Think she wants to play paintball! Ha ha!" Amun looked down quick to see Rod reloading his hopper full of paint-balls. He quickly and gently placed a hand over top of the rifle . When Rod looked up, Amun shook his head. He knew that Emilia would not be very happy if she was getting hit with paint-balls the first time they meet. Rod understood the gesture and placed his paintball gun on the ground, not wanting to piss off the large alien queen. As big as Emilia was being a queen, Amun was naturally taller and build bigger. However, Emilia was still something you did not want to have pissed off. As she appeared from the trees to meet the gaze of four teenagers , she paused as they stared at her in silence.

" **Well then...this is awkward."** It was a fair remark as each one of their jaws were half way to the ground and Jenna looked up as if studying the large Xenomorph that had not joined them. It probably had something to do with Emilia being such a famous figure from the movies. An alien king was cool, but the iconic crowned head and slender body of a queen could not be beat. Emilia took a few more steps towards the group.

" **They know the process and are patient while we write a response."** Amun explained. With that, Emilia bend down and cleared some leaves away to expose the ground.

"HELLO. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU." The four read the message and looked back to her crowned head, still saying nothing.

" **O dear lord, it's not going to be like this all day is it?"** Amun let out short bursts of grows as a laugh. As the morning went on, the teenagers opened up to Emilia rather well. Asking all kinds of questions about what her life was like and how she had lost her arm. She answered each one of their questions without hesitation. Perhaps she could tell how interested they were and did not want to be rude.

A most of the day had passed and Amun was sure that every question that could have been asked had been. So the boys said their goodbyes and started the long trip back to the city. Amun and Emilia watched them leave from the safety of the trees. He turned and started his way back towards their home and felt Emilia turn to do the same. It would have been quite a sight to see a King and a Queen making their way through the forest. It made Amun smile, which Emilia had felt through their link.

" **What's that?"** She asked, coming up beside him.

" **O not much, just that we must look like a scene strait out of Jurassic park. A pair of T-Rex sized Xenomorphs making their way."**

 **"Interesting...I had never really thought about it. This has just been so normal for me that I guess I am too use to how it feels and what I look like."** This was very true, Amun had forgotten that Emilia had been changed by the company much earlier than he had. He did not know exactly how much longer, but he didn't feel the need to ask.

" **That's fair. I guess I'm still a bit new to my size."**

 **"Just a big bug hay?"** Amun stopped in his tracks and stared at Emilia. His nickname that Jolene had given him was something that he had never told her. Amun did not want to jump to any conclusion before getting angry, but Emilia had noticed something had happened. " **What is it?"**

 **"Where did you get that from?"** He asked, wanting to know. It did not anger him so much, but he did not feel comfortable with anyone else calling him by that name. The death of his past lover was still in his emotions. Especially since he had not been able to visit her grave yet to say a proper good bye. He did not even know where she had been laid to rest for that matter. It bothered him that he could not visit her, but with the company still probably looking for them, they will still need to hide for a while.

" **Not sure exactly. I probably heard it from one of the scientists in the labs. I'm not sure, why?"** Amun felt it would be best just to tell her so that she knew.

" **It was a name that Jolene use to call me... her 'big bug'. It was actually the name that helped me remember who I was after I changed into a king."** He felt the sorrow flood his mind and knew that Emilia was sorry. " **It is alright, you did not know. Let us get home."** He said as he started off once again.

The rest of the trip was silent as the two moved through the trees and found the hidden opening to the cave. Amun stopped at the entrance and gestured for her to enter first, he wanted to take a moment and make sure that no one had been following them. After a thorough scan of the area, he entered into the dark cavern. The cave was rather narrow at the entrance for the three story tall Xeno, but after a few bends and twists, it opened up into a rather large cavern.

As he entered and was able to stand, he meet the gaze of Emilia who was now laying down on the far side. It was the flattest area of the cave and, after a bit of foliage gathered by Emilia, had turned into a rather cosy little corner. Amun turned to the entrance he had just came and took a moment before he started to produce resin from his mouth. Every night he did the same thing, covering the inner opening with a thick layer of the hard saliva to protect them from anything that might enter the cave. Including the company. He produced handful after handful and sculpted the barricade with grace and speed.

" **If this were a hive, we would have drones doing that for us each night."** Emilia stated as he placed and stretched more of his resin.

" **True, but there is only the two of us, so someone has to do it."**

 **"What if there wasn't just 'us'?"** Amun paused and repeated what she had said in his mind. A bit excited and worried he looked over his shoulder at her.

 **"What do you mean? Did the company make more of us?"** Emilia shook her head.

" **I was thinking...that...it might be nice to, you know...maybe start a hive."** He could tell that she was beyond embarrassed. The problem was that Amun had no idea what she was talking about. Or why she was asking him, he was pretty sure that if she wanted to produce eggs she could do so without him. Or could she? His train of thought was starting to answer his own questions. He wanted to ask her questions, but did not want to be to rude.

" **You are more than welcome to start making eggs, I will watch over you as you do."** He said, hoping that his vague answer would make her explain more to him.

" **It's not that simple Amun. I...I need your help."**

 **"You will have it, I told you I will watch over you while you do."** He could tell that his responses were annoying her and not the ones she wanted to hear.

" **That's not the help I need you goof!"** She snapped back. " **You need to...we need to...well."** With that it clicked Amun knew where this was going.

" **Ooo...ok I'm going to halt you right there. I don't think we need to do that...do we?"** He asked.

 **"Well...when I was in the labs, I was forced to create an egg sack which I was able to do with ease. But as I produced eggs, they were empty. The face huggers were not developing properly. The scientist came to the conclusions that, like bees and ants, a male is needed to fertilize the female so she can produce more offspring. This is why they picked a you, a male, to kidnap and change into a xeno."** Amun felt a wave of sorrow and pain come from Emilia. " **It's also the reason I was leading you towards me when you first woke. I...I wanted to start a hive. I thought if I had drones to command...I could escape."** Amun felt a bit of anger bubble to his surface, but quickly suppressed it. He could not blame her for her actions, he might have even done the same in her situation.

" **Emilia I..."** He let out a long sigh. " **I found my mate, and I lost her. She died in front of me because of that stupid company and my heart died with her. I do not know if I want to take another as a mate after that."** He explained to the curled up Xeno queen. All the while he felt her disappointment sneaking into his mind.

" **You do not have to love me Amun, I am not asking for that after what you have been through. I just need...I need your help."** Amun did not like this conversation and the way it was turning out. Flashes of Jolene flooded into his mind and he remembered every emotion attached to them. The good, the bad and the wonderful. He knew that Emilia could tell that he was torn. " **I just...it would be nice to have more like us, more Xeno's. I don't want to take over the planet or anything, I can stop producing when we have just a few."**

 **"I...I don't know."** Logically it made sense to him. Having a handful of drones or warriors would not be a back thing. He just did not like the idea of betraying his past lover who was taken not long ago." **Let me think about it ok."** After finishing the barrier, Amun moved towards his own nest area that he had created and laid down. Letting out a long sigh he relaxed upon the ground and let the silence invade his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

[Hi All! So I am still getting the hang of this whole chapter thing as you can tell from my first story. So I did not know how to add a little note to the top of my first chapter so I thought I would add one here.

So here it is! The second part of Amun's story. I have written the entire story out which is why it took so long, but I think it is a good one. I will add chapters as I finish their second edit and read through. The whole thing is about 60K words long. So strap in and enjoy! -William1350-]

Chapter 2: Answer to Your Question

It was not long before his attention was grabbed by Emilia who began to get up and moving. To his surprise he listened as she approached him and laid down beside him. In all the nights that they had spent together, she had never gotten this close to him to sleep before. Amun did not mind and knew that it was always nice to sleep in proximity to another body. So he stayed in place and let her curl up beside him to sleep. It was not exactly the term he would use for how he rested, it was more of a fuzzy mental state that was more like meditation than sleep.

He could hear and see everything that went on, but it almost felt like a dream. If there was any danger, he knew that he needed to act and would 'wake up'. If there was nothing, he could stay in this cryo state for quite some time. While he was resting and letting his mind go fuzzy, he felt something strange running along the ribs of his back. He thought nothing of it because it was probably just Emilia's tail getting comfortable. However, when he felt it continue to run along various party of his body, he knew something was strange.

He shook of the fuzzy feeling and shifted to look towards Emilia. She was laying down on her side, using her tail to play with Amun's body. Confused, he did nothing but tilt his head at her. That was when she surprised him with a mental wave of pleasure. If Amun had eyes, they would have shoot wide. She was in heat. The could of purple myst began to flow from her entire body.

" **Emilia...what are you doing. I asked you to give me some time, please."** He did not want to seem rude, but she was pushing down a road that he did not want to travel just yet. She didn't respond with words, she only let out a low purr from her throat. Something seemed off, as if some animal instinct had taken over and she could not think clearly. Usually she was very logical and thorough with her decisions, which she did not seem to be doing right now. She nudged his head with hers and continued to purr.

" **Emilia, not tonight ok? Please just go to sleep, I promise that we will take about this again soon."** He sent her some stern feelings to make sure his point was taken. He could tell that she understood when the purring stopped and she retreated a bit. Her posture told him that she was a bit saddened by the rejection. He wanted to soften the blow so he placed his hand upon her cheek. " **Soon, I promise. If you would like, you are more than welcome to stay beside me to sleep."** Her head perked up.

" **I would like that...thank you."** Amun laid back on the ground like a cat and Emilia moved in close beside him. He felt her tail drape over his and it made him smile, it was a cute gesture. As the two laid on the cold ground, Amun had to admit that Emilia's warmth was a rather nice change. His mind pictured the nights he had spend with Jolene and how wonderful it had felt to have someone who cared so deeply for you. He wondered if that was how Emilia was feeling, or if it truly was just a animalistic need to reproduce. He decided to just enjoy the moment. Letting his mind go to his meditative state he let the rest of the night slip away.

The next morning was a lazy one that came to a bit of a shocker to Amun. For when he woke he realized that Emilia had gotten rather cuddled and twisted up with him. He attempted to sneak away from her but every time he did, she would pull him closer and latch on tighter. Her second set of arms came forth from her chest and latched around Amun's chest. Her tail had wrapped around both of them and knotted them together. Amun sighed in defeat and just decided to cuddle in as well because he was not going anywhere. His thoughts went back to his first mate. A small amount of sadness took his mind as he remembered her face and the beautiful smile that it held. He sighed as he thought to himself.

" _I miss you Jolene, God knows I do. I will find you when this is done and say a proper goodbye. But perhaps I need to move on...Perhaps I need to start this new chapter of my life. I lost you...and I hate myself for it. But I will remember you for the rest of my life, I promise I will come say good bye_." He pulled Emilia closer and she tucked her large crowned head into his ribbed chest. They stayed like that for a bit longer before Amun felt her mental touch reach for his mind.

She retracted from their cuddle pile and gave a stretch towards the ceiling of the cave, her secondary arms stretched out as well. Amun watched as the smaller arms , with their three fingers, spread as far as they could. Emilia extended out her second mouth and as she tilted her head backwards. His gaze fell to her missing arm and he was reminded of how much pain she had been through. He could not even imagine what horrors she had faced while she had been locked to that machine in the labs. And to have them take a limb, he was sure that the true monsters were the ones in the labs coats. Emilia felt that something was wrong and looked to him, noticing that he was looking at her missing arm.

" **I am free Amun, that is all that matters. Free and happy."** She said as she placed her one hand on the side of his face. Amun watched as he stayed upon the ground, not wanting to get up just yet. Emilia got to her feet and looked down at him when he did rise with her.

" **Now who's being lazy."** She said with amusement. He sat up and stretched a bit himself before finding her gaze once again.

" **Do you like to swim?"** He asked and was meet with a confused feeling from her. " **I saw a lake the other day from atop the mountain. I was thinking it would be nice to go swimming."**

 **"But I don't have a swim suit!"** Emilia said as she picked up and placed two small leaves over her rib cage to mimic a bikini top. The joke made Amun laugh mentally.

" **I think it would take a bit more leaves then that Emilia. Plus we don't have any private parts that need covering. We are permanently nude ha ha."** He felt Emilia's amusement at his joke as she got up and made her way to the resin barrier.

" **Speak for yourself."** She replied as she started tearing down the wall. There was a hint of playfulness in her voice that told Amun that he had missed something.

" **What do you mean?"** He really did not like knowing that he had missed something.

" **Ha ha, never mind, let's go swimming."** She began to make her way into the small tunnel that lead outside, leaving Amun in his confused state. He decided to figure out what she was talking about later and made his way to follow her. He crawled out of the tunnel and found the queen waiting for him.

" **This way."** He turned to the right and started the hike. It would take them a good hour or so to get to the lake if he estimated its distance correctly. He had only seen it from a distance upon the mountain that he had climbed. It should be easy enough to find, for it was strait down the valley. Emilia caught up to him and made her way to walk beside him as he slowly weave through the trees. She was the one to finally break the silence between them.

" **So where do you think we will be in a few years?"** He was a bit confused and shocked at her question. It was something that he had not really given much thought. He was usually stuck thinking how they would make it through the next month let alone the next year. Amun knew that she had felt his confusion and attempted to explain her question. " **I mean...it's not like we are going to be able to walk into town anytime soon. What are we going to do?"**

 **"I'm not one hundred percent sure on that to be honest."** He told her. " **I mean, the last time I showed the city my face they seemed to be rather scared which was a huge pain. But I cannot really say that we will never be able to integrate back into society."**

 **"You think so?"** He could tell that she had gotten a bit excited at the idea of living normal lives once again.

" **I mean, it might be a bit hard to get a coffee mug our size, but one day people might accept us for who we are."** He explained as the two walked.

 **"Ha ha! And what would that be Amun? Other that three story tall monsters?"**

 **"Kind and caring."** His response made the queen stop in her tracks. It had caused her to think a bit deeper than she ever had before. The idea that what was on her outside had nothing to do with what kind of a person she truly was. Emilia looked down at her missing arm. She knew better than most at Amun's kindness and love for someone that he never even met. She was alive and free because of him. Amun looked over his shoulder at the queen who meet his gaze.

He motioned for her to follow and continued on his way. The two chatted a bit more on their walk about small thing such as their favourite foods or old movies. Anything that they could still remember from their old lives. It was a short time later that Amun could see the lake in front of him. It was a strange sight to see, a vast moving surface of gray that rippled with the wind. It reminded him a lot of the sea of grass that had been near Jolene's farm. Amun wished he could see the clear blue waters that he knew lay before him. He knew that he never would again and signed.

" **What's the matter?"** Emilia asked noticing his discomfort.

" **Sometimes I miss colours, it made life more beautiful."** She looked out over the water from beside him, realizingwhat he was talking about.

" **I do too. I miss the sun set most of all. I loved the orange colours that would mix into pink."** Amun pictured a sunset as Emilia described it to him. He remembered the warmth of the rising sun from the other day and enjoyed the day dream. " **It's not all bad thought, you get to be at the beach with a lovely lady after all!"** Amun smiled.

" **Is that so?"** Emilia had no time to react as Amun scooped up the Xenomorph queen and proceeded to throw her into the water. With his strength, he was able to throw her far enough that she would not hit the bottom. Emilia screeched as she tumbled through the air, limbs and tail flailing in attempts to correct her posture. The large queen hit the water with a mighty splash that shot thirty feet into the air! Amun watched as huge waves formed on the lake and started to come towards him. Amun could not help but laugh! It had been quite the sight!

" **Ha ha! O Emilia, you should have see yourself! I am sorry but it was too tempting!"** He heard no response in his head. " **Emilia?"** He mentally reached out for the queen and found her slowly making her way back to the beach. " **Emilia come now, I'm sorry, it was only meant as a joke...Emilia?"** Amun began to worry that he may have injured his friend so he began to make his way into the water to check on her. Which is exactly what Emilia had hoped for.

When the large Xeno king was up to his knees in the lake, her tail shout out from the drop off she had been hiding at. It was Amun's turn to be taken by surprise as her tail wrapped around his ankle and ,with a mighty jerk, pulled him under the water! As Amun was pulled under, the water was shot in every direction, causing quite the wake as he disappeared under the surface of the lake. Realizing that he had been tricked, he crossed his arms in frustration and allowed himself to be dragged towards his waiting foe. He watched as Emilia's silhouette slowly appeared in front of him in the dark water as she pulled him closer. She stopped him only a few feet from herself and released his foot from her tail's grip.

" **Got yea."** She exclaimed in triumph as Amun slowly drifted in front of her, she giggled when she felt his feeling of defeat and defiance. As he floated in front of her he was shocked when she came close and kissed him on the cheek. His arms uncrossed and he looked back at her crowned head as she drew back her head from his. He had not seen that coming. However, it had not been an unwelcomed gesture. Amun could feel himself mentally blush and waves of pleasure filled his mind. He watched as she playfully turned and swam deeper into the blue water.

The two large aliens proceeded to play an interact game of tag under the still surface of the water. With one playfully catching the other, only to take off an instant later. The two seemed very much at home in the water, gliding with such grace and speed. Even though they were both not very aerodynamic, they made up for it in their own ways. Emilia with her more slender design and Amun with his pure power. Both were a close match for one another with the complicated water dance they were performing.

Rising to the surface and shooting down at speed, weaving back and forth, under and over one another. They were both lost in their dance that they were enjoying and both feel happy. As Amun chased her from below and caught her, she grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. They meet face to face and looked upon one another for a short while before Emilia pulled Amun into her embrace.

" **Got you..."** She gentle said.

" **Yes you do."** Amun responded and send her the warm feeling that he currently had. The two floated in the blue water for a short while before making their way to the surface. They indeed needed to breath, but could hold their breaths for an incredibly long time.

Amun had attempted to make himself pass-out a while ago from holding his breath only to get board after forty five minutes. So he truly did not know how long he could stay under water, but knew that he could have got for much longer. As the two broke the surface, they playfully splashed at one another for a while before slowly swimming to shore. Amun dried off by shaking his large body like a dog which seemed to work rather well. He looked to Emilia to see if she would follow suit and was meet with a judgmental stare.

" **Ooo I don't think so, I'll just drip dry thank you."** Amun laughed and keep his gaze towards her, noticing her natural beauty. He knew that his feeling towards her were quickly changing and he knew that he would never fully let Jolene go. However, it would not be good for him to grasp onto the past and he knew he would have to let go. As much as it scared him, he knew that Emilia was a great and loving person, someone that he would enjoy being with. Amun walked to sit with her as she looked out over their hidden oasis. He wanted to let he know that he was willing to make things work, but struggled to find the words.

Did he tell her bluntly or attempt to hint at his thoughts? He did not know the best way to approach this. With all his problem solving skills it was something like this that had him stumped. They sat in silence as Amun struggled to find the world to tell her how he was feeling.

It may have been his fidgeting or not keeping his mental guard up, but somehow Emilia knew that he was struggling. So she attempted to let Amun know that she knew what he wanted to say. Without moving her body, she proceeded to wrap her tail around his. Once, twice and a third time until she ran out of room. She then rested her crowned head upon the exoskeleton pads that covered his shoulder. He was not sure how it had happened, but her gesture caused him nerves to calm down.

" **Emilia, I thought about what you said the other day and...and well, if we are going to do this, I won't do it without caring for you. I know you said I would not have to love you, but I don't work like that."** He let out a mental sigh. " **I know I lost Jolene, and I will never truly forget her. But I do need to move on, for my own sake. So I would be more than happy to try and start a hive with you, as more than just someone who fertilized your eggs but as someone that is yours."** Emilia lifted her head to look face Amun, he could feel how happy she was and could tell that she was attempting to hid it.

" **Thank you Amun, I know what you have been through so this means a lot to me. And I don't think I need to tell you how much you mean to me. You gave me my freedom and my soul back from that dark, cold place."** She leaned in and placed her crow against his. " **I have always felt deeply for you even since you emerged from your cocoon the first time. I don't know what it is, but I felt this connection towards you ever since. It was...it was why I could not let you get trapped in that lab with me."** He could feel fear coming back to her mind from all the evil memories of the labs coming back to haunt her.

He never liked to see anyone in pain so he sent her warm feelings and wrapped her mind in happiness. He heard her begin to purr. Amun decided to lean into Emilia and enjoy the physical contact. They stayed like that for several minutes until Amun realized it was probably getting late, not that it really mattered. He shifted a small amount to relay his thinking to Emilia who was still pressed against him. Knowing what Amun was thinking, she slowly got up and stretched, Amun did the same. The two Xenomorph's then started their walk back home. Their home.


	3. Chapter 3

(So I think I may have had one too many ciders when writing this one for there was a lot of mistakes. I do think I found them all, but apologize in advance!)

Chapter Three: Not Knowing the Answers

" **Well...for me... it's actually just a bit hidden, but I do."** The two royal Xeno's looked upon each other, both in confusion with their conversation.

" **O...well that's interesting..."** Amun responded. The two had slept soundly last night before waking up and making their way to locate some breakfast. They had found no animals on their morning walk so they ended up at the river once again looking for fish. Emilia stood in the middle of the river looking down into the water to locate her pray as Amun was laying in the water downstream, cooling off in the morning light.

As Amun watched the Queen as she scanned the flowing water, Amun was struck with a question that he had on his mind ever since Emilia has asked to start a hive with him. How exactly does a King fertilize a Queen? It was no secret that his body lacked the male genitalia that a human had, he was naked after all. So when he decided to ask Emilia about herself, she had gotten a bit embarrassed, but told him in the end.

Her response was not overly surprising, considering Amun had never been rude enough to go looking. He had always thought there was more too it when he had watched the movies. The egg sack that was connected to the Queen must have had some biological rules behind it. Then again, maybe the reproduced A-sexually.

" **Then...how exactly do we...you know."** He was not really sure how to have this conversation, but they both knew it needed to happen. However, her silence was not reassuring.

" **Actually...I have no idea. In the labs...they...did some pretty horrifying things in attempts to figure that out."** Small waves of pain flashed over Amun's body in places that he did not want to have them. But it was enough to tell him that the scientists had violated Emilia in ways that no one should be. " **They...they never found it."** Amun felt her pain and how scared she was. He got up and made his way towards her but she began to make her way to the shore, so he followed. She turned and sat on the bank and watched as Amun joined her.

" **I cannot tell you how sorry I am Emilia, that I could not get to you sooner. If only my plans had worked faster I-"** Emilia cut him off.

" **You would have been captured and stuck in that hell with me. Amun, I know as well as anyone that plans need time and consideration to happen without a flaw. If you would have rushed yourself you may have not made it."** Her reassurance was nice, but he still hated himself for what had happened. Especially after he had been tricked by the company and fell for the trap with the trucks. Emilia let out a long sigh, or the Xenomorph equivalent of one. She moved to join him in the water, wrapped her tail around his and let loose a low purr.

" **I want you to know I will never hurt you like that. We will work this out and make it a happy experience, I promise."** Amun could tell that his words had been appreciated. They sat there for a moment in silence before Amun stood and made his way up the river. " **You still have yet to eat my lady. May I find something from the menu for you?"** He joked as he entered the water.

" **Why yes good man, I would enjoy a Salmon egg's Benedict with a side of fruit. A French coffee and something sweet for desert."** Amun laughed as he scanned the water and found what he was looking for. His hand shout out with lightning speed, giving his pray no hope of escape. And as he had hoped, a few more fish were close by, feeding in the same spot. His hand flashed out one, two, three more times as he gathered the tasty treats. With his small bounty, he returned to the waiting Queen who was now on the bank who waited eagerly for him. He held out his hands as he approached and she extender out hers, accepting the gift joyfully. She noticed that he had kept nothing for himself.

" **Not hungry?"** She asked, not wanting to eat anything before she found out.

 **"Not really. Those deer we caught the other day filled me and I have not been to hungry since."** It was the truth, Amun had found that he could get by with just a few animals during the week to satisfy his hunger. Emilia on the other hand needed food more often, he was not sure why. As Emilia happily ate, his attention was grabbed by a soft noise from behind him. He could tell that it was something approaching, and it was attempting to be quiet. This turned on Amun's defences. With great speed his body snapped around and lunged in the direction of the sound.

As his vision came upon the small cloud of pheromones, he recognized the color and immediately acted to avoid it. He got a hand down just in time to push himself up and over the small figure that was now huddled up into a ball. Amun flew over it and came crashing down onto his crown and then flipped over onto his back. He heard the snap of a few trees that broke as he went through them before coming to a stop in the dirt. His head was a bit fuzzy but he still felt whole. As he turned onto his side and brought his head up to check that he had not injured the figure, he was relieved to see Emilia standing beside Jenna. They both giggled at him.

"Is he always this jumpy? Jenna said as she looked to the dirt covered king.

"USUALLY. BUT IT IS JUSTIFIED." Emilia responded by writing in the dirt.

"That's fair I guess, you two do have a lot of the wrong kind of people after you." Jenna said as she approached the fallen King. "Sorry Amun, I just wanted to see if I could sneak up on you. Probably not the smartest thing eh?"

"NOPE." Was all he wrote before getting to his feet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAY OUT HERE THIS EARLY?" He asked.

"O the boys were all busy and I was looking for something to do. So I thought I would come visit." She said as she smiled and made her way to sit on a fallen tree.

" **Ooo Amun...do you think she would have any chocolate? My sweet tooth that been bugging me!"** Amun let out a small xenomorph laugh which had Jenna looking confused.

" **Why don't you ask her. I never thought you could have a sweet tooth as an alien!"** He told her. Emilia bent over to reach the ground and proceeded to repeat the question. Jenna sat patiently as Emilia wrote with her claws in the dirt. When she had finished her question, Jenna let out a loud laugh.

"I didn't think that Xeno's liked chocolate! The funny part is that I have a small bag of chocolate covered almonds!" Jenna took of the backpack she had been wearing and produced a small bag from one of the side pockets. "I have a bad sweet tooth as well so I usual have something kicking around."

Emilia was almost jumping with joy as Jenna stretched out her arm and offered the small treats to the Queen that towered above her. Emilia reached down gently and took the small bag with her clawed hand.

"I don't know if it will be enou-" She stopped herself short as Emilia gobbled down the chocolates without hesitation. Chewing on them and enjoying every moment the small items gave her. Amun smiled as he felt a wave of happiness flow from her. He reached down.

"I THINK YOU MADE HER DAY." Jenna laughed again.

"Well I'm glad. I can always get more if you would like. My little brother works at a local store and gets them for a discount." Amun watched as Emilia's head snapped towards the girl and he could feel her excitement.

" **Calm down Emilia, it's only chocolate."** She looked towards him and hissed. " **Ok ok, my apologies."**

"I THINK SHE WOULD LIKE THAT." Jenna smiled as she read the message.

The three spent a good part of the day chatting away and enjoying the company of one another. Amun and Emilia were happy to find out that Jenna was a huge Aliens fan and could answer many questions they had about themselves. Everything from how long their life spans are to things as complicated as their biology. Amun was particularly surprised to learn that a lot of theories point towards all Xeno's in a hive being female. And that the king, who would have been a drone before changing to a male, usually left after the queen was fertile. It was then that Emilia had an idea pop into her head that might be answered for the two of them.

" **Amun, do...do you think Jenna would know how Xeno's...you know?"** He giggled at how embarrassed she got when asking questions about their reproductive process.

" **Make little Xeno's?"** He felt her embarrassment at his joke. He could also tell that she did not enjoy the joke as much as he did. " **I'm sure it is worth a shot."** Amun began to write his question in the dirt for Jenna to see.

"Ooo...O! You two! Ooo!" Emilia and Amun looked down at the small girl who had a white cloud surrounding her that was rather bright against the grey background of their vision. She was beyond happy at the comment. "This is exciting! You two are going to make a hive aren't you!" Amun looked at Emilia and then back to Jenna and nodded, she let out a excited squeal. "Ok so, there are a few different ideas that are out there, but the ones that involve a king always have to do with 'royal jelly' or 'life jelly' that is produced only by the royal Xeno's."

"ROYAL JELLY?" Amun asked. It was the first time he had heard of this. Nothing was mentioned in any of the movies or by Jolene.

"Yea, it a special jelly that the Queen and King produce. Some say it has the ability to keep them alive forever, but I think it is the stuff that lets Xeno's smell one another." Jenna explained as the two giant aliens listened intently.

"SMELL?" He asked wanting to know more.

"Think of it like DNA. The King and Queen would mix their jelly to create a new, unique pheromone for that hive to use. It would then identify that hive from all others. So it would smell different." it made sense to Amun, as smell being linked to a Xeno's vision so tightly, it only made sense to create something unique to use as a form of identification. Emilia then asked the big question.

"HOW DO I GET FERTALIZED?" The blunt question had Jenna a bit embarrassed, Amun could tell from the green cloud that now replaced the white one that was there only a moment ago.

"Well you need to...you know...have sex." With that, Amun let out his repetitive hiss in the form of a laugh. He felt the confusion from Emilia and could tell that Jenna felt like wise.

" **Poor thing doesn't know I am lacking the required parts for that."** He told Emilia.

" **O my, well...do you tell her or should I?"** Amun laughed in his head as he began to write in the dirt.

"I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT PARTS FOR THAT." When Jenna finished reading the message, her head snapped up and then quickly took a glance at Amun's lower region before returning her gaze to his head.

"Well...I...O dear, I really don't know how that works. Is it..hidden or something?" She asked.

"NOT THAT I KNOW OF, IT IS JUST EXOSKELETON DOWN THERE." He explained.

"Interesting, I may have to take a look into this for you." There was a moment of silence as she thought of some possible solutions. "Emilia, I know that your jelly is suppose to be produced in a gland in your neck that is attached to your throat. Can you lean down here for a sec?" Emilia did as instructed and stayed still as Jenna ran her fingers along the side of her head looking for something. Amun watched as the small woman searched underneath Emilia's crown in a spot that he could not see. "Maybe this it is."

Amun crouched low to see what she had found and saw that underneath one of the fins of Emilia's crown were two small bulges in her exoskeleton. "These soft spots should be your jelly glands." Jenna ran her finger over one and Emilia snapped her head up, placing her hand over her mouth.

" **What's wrong?"** Amun asked a bit worried, he could feel that she had not enjoyed the touch from Jenna.

" **That kind of tickled and...and I think I have a bit of jelly in my mouth."** Amun watched as Emilia opened her jaws and extended her second tongue. As she did, Amun noticed a small cloud of orange surrounding her second mouth. It was a very deep and vibrant colour and rather pleasing to look at.

"That's it! That's your royal jelly!" Jenna yelled up at the two aliens that towered over her. "O man! Wait till I tell the boys! They will be so jealous I got to see it before they did!" Emilia used her hand to clean off her tongue before retracting it. "May I Emilia?" Jenna asked with an outstretched hand. Emilia looked to her hand and then back to the girl before lowering her claws down.

" **She is a bit weird..."** Emilia said as the girl proceeded to stick a finger into the jelly on her hand.

" **Stuff like this must be exciting to people who are obsessed with it. Plus being the first nerd in history to see it first hand, must be an honour."** He explained to her as she let the human poke and prod the jelly.

 **"Mmm...makes sense when you put it that way."** Emilia said as she watched the teenage girl.

 **"** O wow...it smells so sweet! Like cotton candy!" Jenna exclaimed as she nearly rammed her face into Emilia's palm.

" **Please tell me she is not going to start eating it out of my hand."** The comment made Amun laugh, which grabbed the attention of Jenna. He wrote her a message to explain.

"JUST DONT EAT IT. DONT KNOW WHAT IT WILL DO."

"Ugh! Don't be gross! That would be like licking someone's...you know. Never mind." Jenna retracted a few step from Emilia letting her have her hand back. Emilia then snapped her head and glared at Amun, he knew she was not impressed.

" **What?! It got the point across and you got your hand back."** He still felt a feeling of disappointment from the Queen.

"Hay Amun...this might be weird...but can I check something? I want to see if I can find your glands." He looked down at the small girl and had no idea what she was thinking, but decided to let her do what she wanted.

"HAVE AT IT." He wrote. As he sat on the ground like a cat would, she slowly approached his groin, walking between his hands. He tracked her with his large head as she walked towards him. As she did, he felt something strange in his head. He looked up to Emilia who seemed to be tracking the girl with intent as she walked closer towards his private area. He could feel a bit of anger mixed with jealousy coming from her, as well as a feeling of being threatened. The quick flicks of Emilia's tail also showed that she was not too impressed with Jenna's action.

" **Emilia, I know what you are thinking but please, she is only trying to help, she is not a threat to you I promise."** She did not respond with words, but Amun heard a low purr that was not a kinds and gentle one. " **Emilia."** He said sternly, he could feel a bit of her primal instincts taking over. Amun shot her a feeling of dominance which suppressed her urge to eliminate Jenna. Emilia snapped her head away so she did not have to watch. That was when Amun felt two little hand on some very private spaces. Well, private if he had been human, but with nothing down there, could he even call it a private spot?

It still felt strange as the small hands ran along his exoskeleton in attempts to locate his glands. He felt even bump and rib that the small digits travelled over and could tell that there was nothing there. He felt as she searched his lower stomach as well as in inner legs in attempts to locate the glands.

"Interesting...I can't seem to find anything down here. Sorry if that was weird, but it was worth a shot." She walked back into his view and a ran a hand through her hair. " I wonder...Amun, bring your head down here." When she had finished asking, he felt he knew what she was thinking.

He crouched down low and gave her access to the under part of his crown. He again felt her small hands searching along his outer shell in search for the soft glands. When he felt something starting to tickle, and her hands stop, he was sure that she had found what they were looking for. Without another word, he felt Jenna squeeze one of his glands. He had to pull back his head, it had tickled him rather fiercely! As he pulled up and away, with a hand over his gland, he also felt something oozing into his mouth. He had to fight back the urge to throw up. He opened his large jaws and extended his second mouth to let whatever it was out.

"Found it!" He heard from below as a clear ooze began to flow from his mouth. He proceeded to clean off his second mouth as the ooze flowed with great volume. "So the King has it hidden in the same spot as the Queen!" Amun attempted to clean himself off, but for some reason the jelly kept flowing from his inner mouth. He was having trouble managing it all. It was making its way over his jawline and falling to the ground.

" **He he he."** The soft giggle from Emilia was not entertaining and he glared at her as he attempted to stop the jelly from going everywhere.

" **Not funny. How do you stop this stuff!?"** He asked in a panic as more jelly flowed between his teeth.

" **I don't know, mine just stopped after a little while. But I definitely did not have that much!"** She was no help at all. He decided to give up gathering the jelly in his hands. He flicked his wrists to clean his large, clawed hands of the jelly. He heard a laugh from Jenna as the jelly continued to drool from his mouth. He decided to flick some at her which landed square on its mark! Jenna paused as she was hit in the head with a large amount of the sticky goo. He smiled as she looked up at him. Emilia's hands snapped over her mouth. " **Amun! Ha ha that was so rude!"**

"Ooo gross! Amun, not cool!" Responded Jenna as she quickly tried to remove the goo with her hands.

Amun looked to the large queen beside him and had an idea. He wiped his mouth with his hand and threw another large hand full of jelly at Emilia. She saw it coming and ducked out of the way just in time. Spinning down and below the substance. As she finished her turn and came back to face her attacker she had not expected a second volley. The goo impacted her crown just above where her eyes would have been and spread out to covered a large area. There was a moment of silence before the storm that was about to come.

" **Why you little!"** She leapt, Amun had no chance to react. Emilia rocketed through the air and grabbed Amun by the shoulder with her one arm. Her momentum forced the two backwards and over top of one another, causing them to roll over a few times. Amun was pretty sure they destroyed a few trees in the process. When they finally stopped, Amun had landed on the ground with the large Queen pinning him down from the top. She had her one hand pinning his to the ground and her foot upon his other. She mental smiled at him in triumph.

However Amun had a trick up his sleeve and smiled himself. Emilia tilted her head in confusion, thinking she had her victory solidified. Amun snapped open the hidden spikes upon his back with such force that both of the goliath Xenomorph's were propelled into the air. While travelling in air, Amun shot out his tail and wrapped it around he body. He had been lucky and caught her one arm in the process, pinning it to her side. The instant the two landed, he pinned her other shoulder to the ground using his muscular arms. Amun watched from above as Emilia attempted to force her way free, but he only tightened his grip to keep her in place. She finally stopped struggling and let out a sigh in defeat.

" **Give up yet?"** He asked, smiling. His confidence was high but little did he know that she had moved her tail into a rather strategic position. Her tail lashed out at his one leg that was baring all his weight, causing him to fall to the side. She was upon him in an instant and made sure to pin him on his side so he could not open his spikes once again. She then wrapped her tail around his legs as many times as she could before squeezing them together tightly. She also had both of his wrists between her legs to control his arms. Amun struggled a bit but found that he could not move an inch. He let out his own sigh of defeat before Emilia moved her face close to his and whispered.

" **I do now."** She said as she extended her second set of arms and playfully ran them across his crown. Her touch was gentle and loving for someone who had just been so aggressive. He felt the wave of affection from her which caused his body relaxed. She very softly grazed her head against his before letting him loose and stepping back to let him up. As he got up he watched the victor walk back over to Jenna, who had sat down on a rock to watch the two fight. Emilia herself sat down beside the small teenager and glowed with pride. Amun moved to join them, brushing off the dirt from his body as he walked.

"Wow...and I thought me and my brother fought hard. You two are a whole different level." Amun and Emilia simply smiled at one another, both feeling happy and loved. "On that note, it's getting late and I should be running." She hopped off the rock and gathered her backpack. "I'll make sure to bring you some more chocolate Emilia." The comment made the Queen purr as the human gave a wave and walked off towards her vehicle. Amun knew it was only a short walk to where the group liked to park and knew that she would be safe on the trip back.

" **Come, we should be getting back as well, it's time to sleep."** The remark make Amun laugh, Emilia knew that they only 'slept' because they usually had nothing else to do. The two knew that they could stay up for weeks and not be tired. It was just another strange thing that came with being a Xenomorph. As Amun watched Emilia wake away, he could not help but shake his head.

" _Strange indeed…You have ended up with a very strange life indeed, Amun."_ He thought to himself. He took a slow look around at the forest that he had called home. At the sky that he would never see in color again and the woman that he was now with. His thoughts were cut short as Emilia looked over her shoulder and urged him to follow. He mentally smiled and moved to follow the Queen. The two took their time and walked in silence. As silent as two giant aliens could be while stomping through the veggitation.

However, Amun would feel random flashes of warmth from his partner as they walked together. He would take a glance towards her whenever he felt them and would catch her gaze. She attempted to play it off by quickly looking away. He smiled. Although they could sometimes hide their mental feelings from one another, when they were too strong it was almost impossible to do so. He knew that she would get embarrassed if he said something, so he decided to let her enjoy herself.

The two came up to the hidden entrance of their home and Amun watched as Emilia silently slipped inside. Amun turned and scanned the forest as he had done so many times before. Nothing moved as he gazed into the landscape of gray and black tones, and saw no pheromones that worried him. There were a few trails of color that he saw,but knew they were from local wildlife. Satisfied that they had made their way back with no followers, Amun crouched low and made his way through the tunnel.

As he crawled his way through, something caught his attention, he was surrounded by a cloud of purple. He was confused as to what was going on, he could not remember what this pheromone was. As he continued, he noticed that the smell was stimulating to his senses and started to make his mind a bit fuzzy. The strange part was it was causing a sweet taste in his mouth.. He had never before had a pheromone do that. Something was strange, but pleasant about it.

As he came around the last turn into the larger section of the cave, he stood froze at what now laid before him. Emilia, curled up like a cat, was surrounded by a vibrant cloud of deep purple. It was slowly radiating off of her every second. As he stared at her, he could not help but notice her natural beauty. Even thought their bodies had been changed, the royal Xenomorph's still had noticeable features that set them apart. Amun slowly followed the curves of Emilia's hips and back, flowing to her rib cage that he swear mimicked the bust of a human woman. He had never noticed that before. It may be her pheromones playing trick with his mind. As he looked upon the Queen, she lifted her head and locked her gaze with his.

" **What is it Amun?"** She asked with no response from him. He was at a loss for words as an over whelming feeling of desire flooded his mind and body. He was sure that Emilia felt it because she gave a soft twitch and started to purr. She did not say anything, only gestured with her crowned head for Amun to join her. He did as he was asked, taking a place beside her.

When he was settled, Emilia began rubbing her large crown against the side of his, purring in a low thrill. Amun gently pushed his head against hers in affection and let loose his own low hum. Emilia then slowly used her tail to trail a line from the blade on his tail to the rib cage on his back, then tracing where his hidden spikes were. Amun started to play with his tail as well, wrapping it around her slim body, squeezing gently. After a few moments of play, Emilia reached out with one hand, coming up under Amun's large crown and heading for the location of his gland that Jenna had found earlier. He tilted his head slightly to the side so she could find it easier.

He shivered as she glided her long fingers upon the underside of his crown, causing a large sensation of pleasure. When she found his glad, she pushed gently upon it, he noticed that it tickled but nowhere near as much as before. Amun felt the jelly begin to form in his mouth so he opened his second jaw within his mouth and pulled back his lips. Emilia looked upon the king as the jelly began to flow from between his long teeth and down his jaw. Amun looked at her and came to a realization. He had no idea what to do next?

" **Emilia...not to be a mood kill...but what happens next?"** As he finished asking, she rolled on her side and lifting one knee up to her chest. Amun could only stare, still not knowing what to do. Feeling his confusion, she looked at him and raised a mental eye brow. He paused and thought for a moment before it came to him. " **O...Oooo!"** He heard Emilia mentally laughed before he felt her tail wrap around his neck, pulling him towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

( Mature Content Warning: No Lemons, but some biological descriptions that may be a bit weird for some. So just a friendly warning! Enjoy!)

Chapter 4: Together

The air was clean and cool the next morning as Amun sat upon the cliff of the mountain side. Everything was just the way he liked it, quiet and peaceful. He took a slow breath in and mentally smiled. As he did, Emilia rested her crown upon his large shoulder, wrapping her tail around his body.

" **It is a good morning."** She said feeling his happiness. She too was in a particularly good mood after the nights events. The two had done all that they could think of to take the first steps towards starting their hive. And in the process, grown as a couple. Amun, tilted his head so that it lay upon Emilia's.

" **Just wait till the sun comes up, the warmth is always nice."** She giggled, pulling the king tighter towards her.

" **Thank you Amun."** She said as he felt her tail squeeze him.

 **"For?"** He was a bit taken back by her comment, not knowing where it had spawned from.

 **"Caring."** He lifted his head in surprise, which she could not help but notice. " **I...have not felt this way since I woke from my cocoon so long ago. All I've known since then is a lab and cold hands. Figuratively and literally."** Amun remembered the stories she had told him and the feeling from the companies labs. Something that no one should ever have to go through.

" **I promise that I will never be cold towards you, I am not that kind of person Emilia. Even thought we may disagree from time to time, I will never hate, or leave you. That's not who I am."** As he spoke, he shared all the warm feeling he could with her. She pulled him closer and then rested with him on the side of the mountain. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. The pair took a long walk through the valley just to explore their surroundings.

Amun took some time for fun and chased "Bob" the bear around for a bit. The large animal running in terror as the three story Xenomorph chased it for quite a while. Emilia halted the chase when she thought it cruel. They then took another swim in their hidden lake to cool off, playing another fast paced game of underwater tag, this time not coming up for a good thirty minuets.

It did not seem like long until they were back in their cave and cuddling in with one another for the night. It was not too long before Amun came out of his meditative state for a strange feeling of nausea. However, after a second or two, he noticed that it was not his feeling, but Emilia's! He looked to the Queen that was beside him and noticed that she had shifted positions to face away from him. Concern took him over.

" **Emilia, what is it?!"** He said standing to move around to see her face. As he came around her large crown to see what was happening, he noticed that she had her small sets of her hands out, as well as her large hand, in front of her mouth. Looking closer, he could see that they were covered in drool that was now coming from her mouth.

" **Amun, I...I dont know what is wrong, my stomach...feels funny."** Suddenly he mouth shot open as a large amount of thick slime came forth and landed in her hands. It was sticky and a bit more black than normal. " **O god! What's going on!?"** Amun recognized it almost instantly.

" **Emilia! This is wonderful! This is resin, the same kind we use to build our hives and cocoons!"** She looked up at him, her hand trembling. He felt her fear and countered it with warm feelings.

" **I don't understand, what does this have to do with anything?"** She asked concerned.

" **Emilia, alien's use the same material to suspend a Queens egg sack!"** As the words rang through her head, Amun could feel her state change from fear to excitement.

" **Ok, what do we do now!?"** She said with happiness in her thoughts. Amun had to think for a moment, letting Emilia bring up another batch of resin. " **If I remember from the movie right, not only was the egg sack suspended, but the queen was held off the ground as well. And because you have not developed the egg sack yet, why don't we start with that."**

 **"Wait, you are going to what?"** Before she could ask another question, Amun helped her up to her feet.

" **Stand up tall please."** Amun felt that she was confused, but that she also trusted him. So she did as he asked, stretching her double jointed legs upward to almost her full height. Amun then took the resin from her hands and began to create a few anchor points on the walls of the cave. As he worked, Emilia would produce more resin from him to build with. He worked skillfully and efficiently, building long arm like structures that extended from multiple points in the cave to the back of Emilia's rib cage. After an hour or two, Amun took a step back to look at his handy work.

" **That should do it, but I would wait for a bit just to let it harden."** He explained, moving close to her and taking her hand in his.

" **I have to stay like this? For how long?"** He could tell that she was a bit disappointed in that fact.

" **Not too long, maybe an hour or two just to be safe."** He explained to her, nuzzling his head against hers.

 **"Ok, but may I ask a favour? I could really use some water, my mouth is rather sticky after all this. Could you somehow bring some from the river?"** She politely asked as she looked at him.

" **That I can my Queen."** He moved and rubbed his face upon hers one more time before making his way out of the cave. The night was quiet as he walked towards the river. Amun was beaming with happiness as the thought of what would happen next, as well as the thought of a small ground of Xeno's to look after. It was a feeling that only a parent could feel and one that he never thought he would have. As he came to the river, he was faced with a new challenge, how to get water back to the cave. One thought came to mind, is was the only way that he saw this work. He lowered his head into the crisp mountain water and took in as much water as he could and began to take in water.

A short while later he re-entered the large section of the cave where he was greeted with the happy sight of Emilia still standing patiently where he had left her. He felt warmth flow into his mind from her as he walked towards her. She looked him over before tilting her head at him.

" **Did you forget the water?"** He smiled and brought his face close to hers.

" **Open both of your mouths."** She was confused but did as he asked. As she did, he extended his second jaw towards hers. He then opened his 'tongue' and extended his inner mouth to engulf hers inside of his. Because Amun's was larger it was easily done.

" **Amun what are you d-"** She was cut short as she felt the water begin to glide into her second jaw. She began to drink, enjoying the hydration. With how large Amun was, he had been able to store quite a large amount of water to bring back for her. Emilia drank it all without hesitation, the resin must have taken quite a bit out of the queen. When Amun had given her all the water he had brought back, he retracted his tongue a took a few steps back. Emilia reached out and placed her hands on the sides of his head. " **Thank you my King."** He gave a slight bow.

" **You can probably try to let the resin take your weight now, if the water hasn't made you to fat."** His joke granted his a playful swat from the queen's hand that he dodged with ease. She purred at him, showing her affection. She then slowly raised one foot and then the other, happy to have her body stay exactly where it had been anchored. She had been standing for a good hour or two and could use a rest off of her feet. She tucked her legs up as far as they would go, giving full confidence in the anchors that Amun had created for her. She then let out a loud sigh.

" **So...now what?"** She asked, looking to him for an answer.

" **Your guess is as good as mine my Queen. We should have maybe asked Jenna before she left."** He explained as he moved and sat down beside her.

" **True, you may have to check every now and then to see if they are visiting."** He let out a low huff of agreement before curling up beside the now suspended Queen.

As the days went by, Amun checked to see if the teenagers were visiting with no such luck. So he gladly attended to the now suspended Emilia, who constantly needed both food and water. Amun was happy to accommodate all her wished, he really had nothing better to do. The problem he was slowly facing was attempting to keep up with the volume of food that she asked for. He was finding it increasingly difficult to find wildlife in the forest as he had already hunted most of it in the immediet area. So each day he travelled farther and farther to make sure she had enough. He did not mind, it made her happy which made him happy.

On his way back from a food trip where he had found a mountain goat, he felt a sting of fear in his mind that he knew was not his. He knew that something was wrong, so he began to run.

" **Emilia, what is it!?"** He reached out for her as he sprinted around the trees and boulders. He did not receive a verbal response, but could still fell fear coming from his queen. " **I'm coming! Emilia!"** He picked up his speed, getting to his top speed. At this point he was moving to quick to dodge the trees, so as he had done many times in the past, he lowered his crowned head and kept running. The trees became splintered as he ran towards his queen, still feeling her fear. He was slightly relived when she finally reached out for him.

" **Amun, where are you!? Something is happening, come quick!"** As she mentally spoke to him he could tell that she was safe, only scared, but he wanted to make sure.

" **Emilia! What is going on? Are you alright?"** He leapt over a boulder that he recognized He was almost back to the cave.

" **Yes, I am not in danger, just...just freaked out. Just...hurry ok?"** He lowered his speed a bit but kept up a good speed. He was glad that she was safe, but still wanted to be there for her.

" **I am almost there."** He ran around the base of a hill that he knew was only fifty yards from the cave. Coming over another large set of boulders he was met with the entrance. He swiftly crawled and weaved his way through the tunnel and came upon the queen. " **Emilia, what is it...Oooo dear."** He was cut short by what he now saw and by the incredible feeling of embarrassment that flooded him mind. Emilia, who was still suspended by her anchors, held her head down so he could not meet her gaze. Amun could not miss why she was so embarrassed. There was now a rather large, deflated sack, hanging from her nether region. He had to take a moment to try and counter act the mental load that she was putting on his mind, which probably made it look as if he were staring.

" **Amun, please...don't...don't stare."** She whispered to him, still rather embarrassed. He shook his head to clear it before moving over to place his hand upon the sides of her head. He raised it up to look at her beautiful face. He then noticed the large amount of drool that she was producing. He had an idea as to why and looked to his feet, seeing the large amount of resin that she had produced.

" **O Emilia."** He spoke softly to her to calm her and take away her fear. " **It's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed, this is probably...normal...well, normal for Xenomorph's anyway."** His soft humour granted him a soft mental smile from the Queens.

" **It...it's still...just don't look ok?"** He brought her into his embrace in attempts to counteract her feelings.

" **I'm sorry my Queen, but I may have to do more than that, I think that is the beginning of your egg sack. So we have to get it off the ground, which is why I think you are producing resin."** He explained as he released her and moved low to the ground to inspect the resin that had been dropped. He used his claws to gather as much of the clean,slimy substance he could. With a good hand full he rubbed his head against the still fearful queen and then got to work. Using the resin he had gathered he created a type of sling that the deflated egg sack could rest and expand in.

" **Amun."** Came a soft call from Emilia, Amun heeded it and moved back around to face the suspended Xeno. As he looked upon her, she looked down to her hand and reviled more resin that she had silently produced. She held it out for him to take and use, which he happily took. As he moved to create another sling, Emilia's second set of hands came forward and gently grasped his.

He stopped to look back as she pulled him in close and kissed his lips. Even thought their anatomy was different from humans, a Xeno still had the slight ability to pucker their lips to give such an affectionate gesture. As the two paused and embraced the moment, their combined feelings of happiness played off one another, boosting the feeling. It was a rather intence feeling that made everything else fall away. For a moment, Amun and Emilia felt as if nothing else existed, only this feeling of happiness.

They stayed like that for what felt like a life time before they both moved back slightly. Emilia purred and Amun responded with a low thrum. She released his hand from her smaller ones to let him get back to work. After creating one last sling, he stepped back to look at his handy work.

" **Well it will hold what you have for now. But we both know it will get bigger, so I will have to make more slings as it does."** Emilia turned her head away from him and he felt a wave of embarrassment from her and he knew why. " **Emilia, do not worry, I have no problem helping you. We both wanted to start this hive together and we will do what is needed."** Amun moved around to face her and took her one hand in one of his, using his other to raise her head gently. He kissed her lightly on the lips to take away any doubts that she had. " **Together."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Young Ones

As the days went by, Emilia's egg sack grew at an alarming rate. In response her appetite also grew to overwhelming proportions. Amun was having to travel farther and farther everyday just to find anything to bring back for her. He did not like leaving her alone for such periods of time, but he knew that she had to keep up with a high calorie intake in order to start produce eggs.

One morning, after saying good bye, Amun exited their cave and took a quick look around. After a long drawn breath he was off again in a random direction in search for food. As he walked through the forest he could hear the warming sound of birds chatting back and forth with one another. The branches of the trees moving in the soft breeze and the calming sound of the river near by. It was a nice way to start the morning. Amun was only a little ways from the cave when he felt the mental excitement from Emilia, which was followed by her call.

" **Amun! Amun! I...I can feel it! I think the first egg is ready! I can feel it ready to come out!"** Her mental words can so fast that he hardly understood them. However he could easily understand what she had meant. His excitement grew just as much when she had finished!

" **O! Ok ummm...we need a host! An animal of some kind!"** He said as he frantically looked around, happy that this was all happening.

 **"How about a human? Ha ha."** She joked.

"W **e agreed, no human will be used my Queen...except maybe Mark...he's always a pain."** Emilia knew he was joking but laughed anyway. " **What we need is anything that's left..."** As he continued to look around for a close victim his thought were cut short by a loud roar from behind him. He mentally smiled as he turned to face an old friend. " **O...hello Bob..."**

As Amun entered the cave a short while later, a sleeping bear in his arms, he was happy to see Emilia buzzing with excitement. The teal cloud that surrounded her gave it away in an instant. Amun made his way towards her as she extended her hand out to greet him. He took it with his free one as she drew him in close so she could nuzzle her head against hers. it was short lived as she then started fidgeting.

" **Hurry, hurry! Put it near the egg! And listen!"** He remark was confusing as to why he should be listening, but he did as he was asked. Softly placing the sleeping Bob on the ground, Amun moved his head close to the freshly born egg and went quiet. What came next were not words, but a feeling. An excited feeling as well as a strong need to find something. As Amun focused, it then dawned upon him that he was listening to the thoughts of the small face hugger inside!

" **That's...It's!"** He lifted his head and looked back to his Queen as she nodded at him.

" **Can you bring it in front of me, I would like to see her hatch when she comes out."** Amun nodded and reached down to pick up the leathery egg. It was small in his hands and he knew he had to be careful, it had only been born an hour or so ago. He placed the egg down in front of its mother. Amun then turned and brought the snoring bear down beside it. " **Little one...little one it is time to come out."** Emilia spoke softly and as a mother would to a child.

" **Can it even understand us?"** His question was answered with the wet,creaking sound of the egg opening its fins wide. " **Ooo...ok then."**

 **"Shhhh! quiet for a minute."** She preached. " **Come little one, come on out."** As she talked, Amun noticed movement from inside the egg. The slime covered center pulsed with movement as the facehugger inside came to life. Then, two long yellow fingers came forth from within and started feeling around, looking for something to grasp and pull itself up with. Emilia and Amun watched in silence as the small, yellow spider like creature pulled itself up and out of the slimy center.

" **You know, they are kind of cute when they are not attempting to impregnate something."** Amun commented. Without warning, the facehugger leapt towards the sleeping bear that was only a few feet away. It's spider like legs latching to the skull of the large predator quickly and professionally. The two Xenomorph's turned and looked at one another. " **And like that...it's over."**

" **Huh...I thought it would have talked to us a bit. Maybe they are not exactly like us though."** Emilia said as she watched as the facehugger begin to slid its impregnating tube down the bear's throat.

 **"You have a point there, we were once human where as this is pure xenomorph."** As the two watched the small scene taking place at their feet, they both reached out mentally to the facehugger. However, the only thing they received back was a feeling of animalistic survival. A deep want to live and continue the species. That was when a thought came to Amun's mind. " **Emilia, do you think we will be able to control the Xeno once it hatches?"** He felt a wave of uncertainty from the Queen.

" **We will have to wait and find out. If we cannot, this will get rather hard. I had not thought of that...I hope this does not turn into a nightmare."** He sent her feeling of reassurance and happiness.

" **We will find out soon enough."** As the day went on, Emilia gave birth to more and more eggs which Amun took the pleasure in moving to new locations so they had room.

After twelve hours, Amun looked proudly upon eight more eggs lining the far wall of their cave. It was not soon after that when Amun was sitting outside near the river in the sun enjoying the quiet day. The cool breeze played its way across his ribbed chest and tail, almost tickling the large alien. He thought to himself how things would unfold from here on out.

He knew that he would need more hosts for the eggs, but because of the lack of wildlife he would have to travel far to find them. That means that he would have to leave Emilia alone, which scared him a bit. Perhaps he would be able to find enough creatures nearby to give birth to a few guards which he could leave behind to watch over he was deep in thought, he was snapped back to reality as a wave of concern flooded his mind. He knew it was from Emilia so he got to his feet and quickly made his way back to the cave.

" **What is it Emilia?!"** He asked as he started into the mouth of the cave.

" **Come Amun! Don't miss it! I think the chest burster is coming!"** An over whelming feeling of joy came over him and he moved through the twisted tunnel with speed. As he emerged into the larger section of their home, he meet the gaze from his Queen as she looked from him and then down at the moaning bear on the ground. He moved towards the event and came to sit beside the suspended Emilia, watching the animal the entire time. He wanted to make sure he did not miss it. As violent as a Xeno's birth was, it was something that both of them had come to accept as part of their lives. Something would have to die in order to give their children life.

Amun focused his mind towards the small creature that was now attempting to break through the bear's strong rib cage. He attempted to send feeling of encouragement, but knew that the Xeno might not know what the feelings meant. He sent them anyway, thinking that they were something that the little one would have to get use to eventually. As the two watched the first splatter of blood come forth, he felt a tail wrap wound his waist. He made a quick glance to Emilia who purred and looked at his crowned head. They both turned to watch as the final explosion of blood and bone gave way to the small worm like creature they had made.

" **She is beautiful."** Amun silently agreed. " **O! We haven't even thought of a name!"** Emilia said quickly, but Amun had been armed with a response for a while.

" **Bob."** He responded with. He kept his gaze forward as he felt the disagreeing stare from the Queen.

" **No, we are not naming her Bob."** Amun brought his head lower to watch as the chestburster slithered its way from the corpse of the bear and gave a soft hiss towards him.

 **"OK...Bobby it is."**

 **"Amun...no."** She attempted to send stern feeling his way, but he ignored them easily. He was too happy looking at Bobby, their small first born.

" **To bad, Bob gave her life, so Bobby she shall be."** Knowing that she would not win this fight, she shook her head and gave a small mental laugh.

" **Fine, Bobby it is. But I still don't like it."** Her and Amun both looked down at the small creature that was now looking up at them without eyes. He felt a very soft feeling of warmth in his mind that he knew was different from Emilia's.

" **Emilia, do you feel it!?"** He asked as he reached a hand down and placed it out for Bobby to climb onto which she gladly did.

" **Yes, I do! Bring her close?"** She politely asked of her King. As he brought Bobby close to his face, she let out another soft hiss, not in aggression, but in greeting. He then turned to show the new born to her mother, which she hissed at as well. " **She is beautiful. Amun...thank you."** He responded with a low thrum. All feelings of uncertainty in their future washed away as he watched the small snake curl up in his hand and begin to rest. He did not wish to disturb her so he gently handed her to the Queen who gentle took her with her smaller set of hands. They two shared a moment of pure happiness in silence before Amun moved towards the exit of the cave.

" **Where are you going?"** Emilia asked before he could get too far.

" **I have a feeling that you and the little one will finish off Bob's body quickly as a snack. I will go find more animals, I know that you are rather hungry. We will also need more for hosts."** He felt her feelings of agreement and continued on his way.

" **Just don't be too long ok?"**

 **"Yes, my Queen."** His response was covered with love and care for his new life and his family. A family that he was happy he had agreed to. He had hesitated when she had first asked, but now that he had felt the warm mental connection to their first born, he knew they had made the right choice.

A while later as he walked through the forest, carefully searching for any large animals he could, he was surprised when he came upon the lake. A land mark that meant that he had travelled quite the ways with no luck in his search. He walked to the edge of the water and looked down at the shifting, gray surface. As he looked into the water, he noticed the soft colours that were hidden within the flowing, gray water. He smiled as he knew what he was looking at. He followed the many ribbons of colour until he came upon where a lot of them ended. He watched as the tip of the colour moved around in the water and he knew he had located a school of fish.

He moved as softly as he could to the edge of the water where he would be within range of grabbing some of the tasty snacks. Lowering himself close to the water's surface, he brought his clawed hand to hover right above the unsuspecting pray. He watched as he confirmed its location from above the water and then with speed that only an alien could do, drove his claws into the soft flesh of the fish. He brought his hand up out of the water to revile the squirming salmon that he had been hunting. Amun tossed the fish onto the bank and looked back towards the water, noticing the various locations of other ribbons of pheromones. He got to work, catching one after another after another of the tasty treats.

After a short while, he looked to the large pile of food he had collected and thought it was about time to get back. He gathered up his catch within his hands and started off home. Half way back, he felt the mental touch of Emilia.

" **I am here Emilia. Is everything alright?"** He asked out of kindness.

" **Amun, you have to come play with your daughter! She is so cute! And learning fast, she is already learning to speak!"** Amun paused. There was no way that something born only a few hours ago could begin to learn speech. Then again, this was not a human baby they were dealing with.

" **Are you sure? That sounds like a bit of a stretch."** He asked with doubt in his tone.

" **You will have to get back and see for yourself, I can tell you are close already."** He Smiled.

" **Keeping tabs on me are we?"** He asked and was meet with a warm feeling from his Queen.

" **Just making sure you are not running off."**

 **"I was tempted to stop in town and pick up a pizza for you, but had to settle with something else."** Amun joked as he rounded a hill and saw their cave.

 **"Ooo, don't even joke about that. I do remember what pizza was like you know. That and coffee."** He continued to walk and attempted not to lose any of the fish he had gathered as he moved through the cave. As he came to stand in front of Emilia and felt a small presence from somewhere upon her crown. He looked up and searched until he finally saw the small chestburster climbing over her large head. She looked to be having a fun time slithering over the ribs and spikes of Emilia's large crown.

" **Bobby, come here."** Emilia called. Amun was surprised when the small creature turned to look at the king and started to make her way towards him. That was when he heard it, a tiny innocent voice that sounded like a small human girl.

" **Daddy!"** He froze, in happiness or surprise he could not tell, but it was not a bad feeling. Something deep inside him was boiling over as the sound of their first born ran thought his head. A joy that he had never felt before. He was sure if he had eyes they would be glassed over in this moment. As the tiny creature came to the edge of the Queen's crown, she let out a soft hiss in greeting. " **Daddy!"**

 **"Told you! Say hello to your daughter Amun."** He stood still for a few more moments until he felt a tail brush up against his side. The small gesture from Emilia snapped him back to reality. He offered the hand full of fish to Emilia, which she took gladly, before holding out a hand to take Bobby from atop her head. He brought his small daughter close to his face before reaching out to her.

" **Hello little one."** He was not sure what to say, but all thoughts were cut short as Bobby came forward to rub against the side of his head.

" **Daddy!"** Was all she said as she retracted and looked up at him.

Amun thrummed with joy and lowered his daughter down to where Emilia had placed some fish upon the ground. Bobby leapt from his hand and dove strait into the pile of meat which was a lot larger than she was. She started biting large mouth full of oily fish meat and happily swallowing them down. He and Emilia watched as she ate her own weight in fish and then kept going. He was surprise the little snake could eat that much. As he looked to Emilia who was finishing up the last of her own meal, he could feel her own happiness flooding into his mind.

" **So I think it may take me a while to find more hosts. Perhaps I should take a while and stay here for a bit longer. Just until Bobby can watch over you while I'm gone, which might be for a while."** Emilia's happiness turned to that of sadness as Amun explained his plan. She did not know what to say, she only cleaned her hands of fish scales and looked down to Bobby who was eating the inside of another fish.

 **"I know that it has to happen, but I still don't like it. I just...I'm afraid."** He could tell that there was something she was not telling him, a secret that she was keeping. He moved to her side and took her one hand in his. Showing her that he was here for her. " **I was hurt Amun, it's one of the things I remember from my life before this. I have had so many broken hearts I can't count them all. But I do remember watching too many people leave, just to have them never return. That is why I hate every time** **you go. I fear that if I am not beside you...that I will never see you again."** She lowered her head and stared at the ground. Amun knew, that inside she was crying. " **I know that my father left me with my mother when I was small. I know that I watched my first husband leave me. And so many other men after that. I...I think that is why I ended up being an experiment. I...I think I volunteered. I was so dead inside that I gave up on the life I had when I was given a promise of a new one. I just didn't know I was trading one prison for another."**

As she told her story, Amun felt every feeling that she was having. He felt every broken heart that she has ever had, every time she had felt alone and abandoned. And he hated it, knowing that she had been so hurt in her past and he could do nothing about it. He oppressed her feelings of fear and sadness with his own of joy and happiness. He remembered all the wonderful times that he had spent with Jolene and how her smile and laughter had made him feel. He let his feelings flow into Emilia and replace her past with them.

" **The past is past Emilia, and I am not them. I am your King and will be until time itself stops. I am not leaving you, and that is a promise. I would not do that to the new family that I have helped create. That I want to watch grow and prosper."** He felt that Bobby was paying attention to him as he mention family.

" **Family."** Squeaked the little one from below. Emilia let out a huff of air as a small laugh. The queen let go of Amun's hand and reached down to pick up her first born. Bobby gladly slithered into her hand and curled up.

" **Yes my little one, family."** Emilia said as she rubbed her face up to the little chest burster and then looked to her king.

" **Family."** Amun repeated, wrapping his tail around his queen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hard Questions

A few days later, Amun was walking through the forest looking for more meat and hosts to bring back for his queen. Things had become even worse than before which made him worry. Amun had been travelling farther and farther in attempts to find food and hosts for their eggs with nothing to show for it. Thankfully the fish had been plentiful enough to keep all their appetites satisfied, but nothing more. He knew it would not last forever, that something would have to change and soon. As he continued his walk, his mind was at ease knowing that Emilia was safe with Bobby within the cave.

Bobby had gone through her molting cycles with lightning speed and grown to a full sized drone in only a day! She also learned English at an alarming rate, which made things for Emilia and Amun rather easy. However, it also meant that her mental curiosity was never satisfied, she craved knowledge and wanted to explore her new world a bit too much. They both had to keep a close eye on her so she did not wonder off. It made Amun smile, she was a hand full but he loved every moment he had with his little daughter. She had a great personality and took after Emilia.

Amun paused to look around, seeing nothing, not a trace of a pheromone in sight. He let out a large sigh and continued on. He was farther than he had ever been from the cave that they called home, which made him worry. He knew that it would take him the better part of the day to run back if there was an emergency. Which reminded him to test his mental link with Emilia. He cleared his mind and reached out to her. At first there was nothing, but eventually he found her. It was more like finding a candle in the blackness of night, small and hard to focus on. But once it was found, you could just make it out. At this distance, Amun knew that he would not be able to hear her words, but could just make out the feelings of peace and calm. He knew that everything was alright.

He took a quick look around before picking a direction to take when suddenly he felt something else in the back of his mind. A presence that he knew o too well, and one that he was not happy to feel.

" **Bobby...what are you doing?"** He said with a bit of anger in his voice. He turned to face a tree that was off to his left. He stared at it a moment before a tail began to flick from side to side from behind it. When bobby knew that she had been found, she slowly emerged from behind the tree.

" **How did you know!?"** She exclaimed as she made her way onto a branch that extended towards him. Amun took the few steps to come to her tree.

" **I am linked to you, I can feel where you are, you know this. More importantly, I know you are not with Emilia! You are suppose to be watching her."** Bobby could tell that he was upset and curled her tail around herself as she sat upon the large branch in the tree.

" **She said I could go, that being trapped inside was not good. I wanted to explore with you."** Amun could tell that she was not lying, but he was still concerned for his Queen who was still suspended by the resin armatures. He let out another large sign, knowing that Emilia probably did not want Bobby to grow bored in the cave.

" **Come then little one, let us see what we can find today."** He said as he turned his back to her. Bobby knew that Amun was showing her his back in order to leap upon it, so she did. He felt the impact of the Xeno upon his back and felt her crawl upon his rib cage until she settled down around one of the tubes on his back. She wrapped her tail securely around his appendage encase it became a bumpy ride. From her vantage point, she could still see over top of his shoulder, which was very important for her.

.

" **Father, are we looking for fish?"** She asked as Amun continued his walk. The comment made him smile. Today he was determined to find at least one host to bring back to Emilia. Where the queen loved Bobby and would always care for her, Emilia still wished to have a few more daughters within their hive. So Amun would help all he could.

" **Today we are looking for hosts, Bobby. Animals that are large enough to be impregnated."** He felt a wave of confusion from his daughter.

" **What is erm-pregnate?"** She asked as she made her way from his back to the top of his crown. It made no difference to him where she way, her weight was no burden.

" **Impregnate. It means to fertilize someone. In our case, your sisters will be placed inside another creature to be born."**

 **"Ooo...what is fertilize?"**

 **"It is when someone is ready to have children."**

 **"Ooo...so you fertilized momm-"**

 **"Oook I think that's something you and Mother should talk about**." Amun said cut her off, not really in the mood for the birds and the bees talk quite yet. He was truly amazed at how fast his first born was growing and learning. It was hard to keep up some days. In all honesty, Bobby would most likely work things like this out on her own, so Amun would let it be.

They continued their walk through the woods while chatting with one another. Bobby was asking every question she could think of about the world she was now a part of. She seemed rather curious as to where he and Emilia had come from and why they were so different from herself.

" **That is because it takes one King and one Queen to start a hive. Royal jelly is needed from both in order to start making eggs."**

 **"So you were always King?"** When she asked her question his stride paused for a heartbeat before continuing on. Bobby picked up on his hesitation. " **What is it Daddy?"** Amun let out a sign.

" **Bobby...I was not always like this. I was like you for a time when I first became a Xenomorph. But...in order to be safe and live my life I needed to change. I had to become stronger so I could rescue Emilia."** Flashes of Jolene and the farm ran through his mind, he did his best to hide her from Bobby, thinking that she would become confused with his feelings flooding her mind. But Bobby was cleaver after all.

" **Who was she?"** The comment made Amun stop in his tracks. He must have let too much slip through their mental link. There was no use in hiding it now.

" **She was...someone I loved...very deeply. She helped me when I thought all was lost. We became close."** Amun lost the grip on his mental blocks. Memories of the brief time Jolene and Amun spent in the barn came racing back as he remembered her smile. He felt Bobby's mood change. He was not sure if she understood just how important Jolene had been to him, but got the sense that they had been very close.

" **You were loved... you tried to start a hive? What happened?"** Bobby asked as she laid down upon the surface of his crown. It was then that Amun had wished Bobby had not asked the question. The image of Jolene's lifeless body in his arms on that lonely mountain road pierced his mind like a javelin. The pain, rage and sadness of that day came rushing back. He attempted to suppress his emotions as best he could to protect Bobby. " **She is...gone...I am sorry Daddy."** Amun reached up and scooped up his first born from atop his crown, bringing her down to his face. Amun looked into Bobbies eyeless face and knew that there were more emotions running through it then he would ever know.

" **We were in love, and I will never forget her. And that is the important thing Bobby, remember that. No matter who we lose, we must do all that we can to remember then. It is how they stay alive, in our hearts and our minds."** He nuzzled his daughter's face with his own before placing her upon his shoulder. As he started his walk once more, he wanted to lighten the mood. He began to remember all the wonderful moments that he had shared with Jolene. From the first moment he found out that she was a Alien nerd, to when she found him under the deck of her country home. He remembered how happy her smile made him and how he felt when he held her close. Amun could tell that Bobby was enjoying the happy feelings that he was sharing, even thought she could not see his memories.

" **Are we in love, Daddy?"** Came a question from the little one as she played around upon his back. The question made him mentally laugh.

" **We love one another, but it is not the same kind of love Bobby. Ours is a love between family where as I loved Jolene as I love Emilia, it has a bit more involved."** He explained.

" **Like getting fertilized?"** The innocent xenomorph asked.

 **"Ha ha! Yes Bobby, that is part of that kind of love. Again, maybe ask your mother about this kind of thing. Mayb-"** Just then Amun noticed a colour in the distance and stopped. It stood out like a lighthouse in a storm but he could not tell what the pheromones were from. He crouched low and sent his feelings of caution to Bobby who became flat upon his back. Amun watched closely as the cloud of colour slowly began to walk away from their position, whatever it was it had not seen or heard them. Amun took a moment to formulate a plan and decided to use his assets.

" **Bobby, use the trees and be silent. I need you to go see what is ahead of us."** Without hesitation and a sound, Bobby leapt to the nearest tree branch and made her way up the trunk. She disappeared from his sight, but he could still feel her presence as she made her way from tree to tree with speed. He stayed quiet as his daughter moved to their target within a minute and stopped just above it. Something was wrong, Bobby sent feelings of confusion and wonder back to Amun.

" **What is it Bobby? What do you see?"** Amun got ready to sprint to her aid if she needed it but her response had him frozen with fear.

" **Human...Daddy it's a human!"** A shock of fear covered Amun, but he did not hesitate.

 **"Bobby, get back here right now, be silent and swift. Do not let them see you!"** He looked around the forest, hoping to god that there was no one else around that he had not noticed. When he felt that Bobby had not begun to moved his fear grew more and more.

" **It doesn't look dangerous Daddy. Maybe he would like to play?"** She asked. Amun felt how badly she wanted to go down and meet whoever it was. He had to cut her short.

" **Bobby NOW!"** He snapped with anger. Without a word he felt Bobby begin to return through the trees in silence. He followed he presence through the canopy of leaves and needles to make sure she felt his stare. As she spiralled down the nearest tree to Amun, he felt her confusion towards his anger and concern.

" **Bobby, if people we do not trust find out we exist, eventually the bad men will come for us. Do you remember me telling you about the people who took Momma's arm?"** He was stern but understanding as he talked with his daughter. He knew that she had only been curious. A few times before, both himself and Emilia had explained about the one species that they had to be careful around. How they must avoid contact with them no matter what. Bobby had been warned that the only ones they could trust right now were Steve, Mark, Jenna and Rod. She had yet to meet the four, but Amun would make sure to point them out to her beforehand.

" **I remember. She does not like to talk about it..."**

 **"No, she does not. It was a very dark time Bobby."**

 **"Dark? She could not see?"** Amun smiled as he was reminded how young she still was. Taking one last glance towards where the human had been, he was glad to see that they had moved on and away from the two. Amun turned to his first born and with both hands, brought her off the tree. He brought her close and nuzzled her head with his.

" **Dark can sometimes mean scary or frightful. When something can be described as dark, it is usually connected to the emotions that someone feels while in a dark and scary place."** He could feel her mind processing this new information as he placed her upon his head.

" **But Daddy...what is dark?"** The comment made him pause, not sure what she was asking. Then it dawned upon him, she had lived her whole life as a Xenomorph and had only seen life in a gray scale vision. He mentally laughed when he came to the realization. " **What is funny?"**

" **Nothing ny daughter, it is only that I just realized that you have never been able to see light and dark before. So I guess that darkness would be when you cannot see anything and fear the unknown."** He would let her think about what she had just learned for a while and leave her be. In truth, he could do with some silence as well.

Further and further the two went in search for food and hosts. It almost seemed that nothing would be found. Bobby was becoming board and took pleasure in practising her hunting skills on her Father. She was fast becoming frustrated at her Father's ability to sense where she was. Although ,she was getting better at mentally hiding herself presence from him, something that he did not think possible. Still, no matter how hard she tried, Amun would always be able to feel the mind of his daughter.

When Bobby got tired of hunting or playing in the trees, she would spend time crawling around Amun's large body. She took particulate interest in attempting to make her way to the tip of his tail while he walked. It was no easy feat as Amun needed his tail constantly moveing in order to keep his large body balanced. And with the forest having a lack of smooth surfaces, it was quite the challenge for Bobby.

However, she never gave up. It was something that he had noticed about his first born, she did seem to enjoy conquering new challenges and problems. As he searched for animals within the vegetation, he felt her once again near the end of his tail.

" **Almost...there...HA!"** Amun mentally smiled, knowing and feeling her upon the blade of his tail. " **I made it!"**

 **"I am glad little one, you're getting better and better at climbing and I am proud."** He could feel a sense of pride glowing from the little one. It was then that Amun halted.

" **What's wrong Daddy."** Bobby asked, not knowing why they had stopped. Amun looked forward and noticed a large body of water, one that he had not known of. He looked back to Bobby as an idea popped into his mind that would be a fun trick to play. It was that of flicking his tail and launching Bobby far into the middle of the lake. He began to lower his back to get a better angle for the throw when Bobby leapt from his tail onto his back, knowing what her father was about to do. He felt a sense of playfulness from his daughter. " **I don't think so Daddy!"**

 **"What? You don't want a bath? It feels good to be in the water."** He said as he began his walk again, moving closer to the lake. This one was quite a large swimming hole that stretched for some distance between the two rock cliffs on either side. Amun took a quick glance along the banks of the water to make sure there was no human around before emerging from the tree line.

" **I do not want a bath."** Bobby stated quite sternly. Amun did not say a word and kept his mental feelings in check. He lowered his head down as if he was moving to take a drink with Bobby still upon his back. When he was bent over well enough, he flicked out the hidden spikes on his back that rested within his rib cage. The little xeno had to time to react before she was flung into the air. She had even attempted to grab onto one of Amun's back tubes but was not fast enough. She screeched as she flew through the air, twisting her tail and body to re-orientate herself to dive into the water. Amun was surprised when he saw her gain her barring quicker than he thought, and preformed an almost perfect dive. The water still broke quite a bit, but not as much as it should have by a creature her size.

He watched as the black creature disappeared under the surface of moving gray surface as the waves began to go still. After a moment of silence, he mentally reached out for her and came up with nothing. She was doing a good job of hiding again. He focused a bit more, calming his mind, reaching through the surface of the lake. When he finally found the mental touch of his daughter, it was his turn for a surprise. He found Bobby as she was only a few feet in front of him within the water. She swam hard and fast before breaking the surface and lunging towards the King. She landed upon his face and grabbed on tight, wrapping her tail around his jaw.

" **GOT YOU!"**

 **"O no! I've got a facehugger attached to me! Whatever will I do to get it off!"** He said as he began to flail about, pretending to be in pain. He began to stumble into the water, trying to playfully remove his daughter from his face. " **And it smells bad! It needs a bath!"** He said as he plunged himself into the cool, clean, mountain water and let his body go limp.

" **He he he, you're being silly Daddy!"**

 **"Don't tell Mommy ok? She's no fun."**

 **"Promise!"** Bobby detached herself from Amun's face and began to swim around him. Amun slowly righted himself in the water as his daughter darted between his limbs, tail and back spikes. He could feel the joy that she was having as she played in the water. The two swam together for a short while and just enjoyed the freedom they had. A while later Amun moved to the shallows and stood where the water was at his knees.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it loose, letting his happiness flow into bobby who was still swimming around his feet. He walked the length of the shore of the small lake until he and Bobby were on the far end. He had scanned the forest as they travelled and not spotted a single animal in the area. He had hoped that there would have been something near the source of water. Starting to lose hope that his hive would ever grow to the size him and Emilia would like, he let out a long sigh.

" **Daddy? What's wrong?"** Amun had not done a very good job of hiding his worry. He felt his daughter begin to crawl up his leg until she rested upon his shoulder. Amun tilted his crown towards her and gentle nuzzled her.

" **I had hoped that we would find some animals this far from the nest. It seems we are not lucky today, come little one, let us go home."** It took the two quite the while to travel back to the cave they had made their home, but it was not without good conversation. Amun spent the entire trip answering every question Bobby could throw at him. From what trees were, to why the sun was warm and how they could not see it. He was so proud at the speed at which she was taking in all his knowledge.

As the rounded the large rocks which formed the entrance of their cave, Bobby leapt from her perch on his crown and quickly made her way into the cave. Amun, not being able to navigate the small tunnel as easily, took his time as he entered. Once inside he was greeted with a beautiful, slumbering queen. It was easy to tell that she was asleep from her steady breathing and that her face retracted up into her crown. As Amun approached he felt a confused feeling from Bobby who was somewhere behind Emilia.

The feeling brought himself to quietly walked past the suspended queen to see what his daughter was up to. He was shocked at what he saw he moved closer to his first born. In front of Bobby was a mountain lion, unconscious, with a facehugger gripping tight to its skull! A smile over took Amun.

" **How daddy?" Where did it come from?"** Bobby said as she stalked around the sleeping creature, examining every part of it. Amun thought for a moment but was cut off from a sleepy voice that spoke in his mind.

" **It wondered in here a few hours ago, I had one of the eggs open up and sent the face hugger after it once it was deep enough inside the cave."** Emilia explained from behind Amun. He turned in time to see her face emerge from her crown. She then turned to look over her shoulder at him. He could see the mist of teal pheromones giving away her happiness. He reinforced it with his own mental feelings. Amun looked back to Bobby who was poking the side of the sleeping lion with her tail.

" **Leave it be Bobby, let the hugger do its work in peace. Soon you will have a sister to play with."** The statement sank in and Bobby began to prance around the sleeping animal in glee.

" **A sister! A sister! I cannot wait!"** Amun and Emilia both let out a mental chuckles as they watched Bobby in her excitement. Amun felt something wrap around his wrist and looked down to see Emilia's tail. His gazed moved to hers as she pulled him towards her. Amun knew what she wanted and came to rest his crown against hers.

" **Welcome back my King."** She whispered.

 **"My Queen."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Helping Hands**

Amun laid in absolute silence behind the cover of a large amount of bushes and trees, not moving a muscle as he scanned the forest with his eyeless vision. Nothing was moving and he did not see a single pheromone trail. That was not good. He knew they were out there, waiting for him to make a sound. However, Amun was the one with the advantage. He now had two more sets of eyes and ears that he would utilize to the fullest. He reached out to Bobby who was in the forest canopy fifty yards to his right. She gave a silent negative for she could not see anything as well. Perhaps they had scared their targets off without knowing it. However, he knew better to underestimate a situation, to think it was all clear before he knew better. He kept scanning for anything that moved or made a sound. That was when he felt a mental touch from another mind nearby.

" **Daddy, I want to play!"** Amun's second born, Thea, was hiding behind Amun in the trees waiting for a signal to hunt. She was a runner class Xeno and was turning out to be a superb hunter. He speed was unmatched but it was her ability to stay silent while she ran that gave her the advantage. She would close a fifty yard gap in seconds without a sound.

" **Patience Thea, we need to locate it first before you can play. There would be no sense in sprinting out there without knowing where to go."** He explained to her. Thea was now only a week old, but like her older sister, she was learning fast. She did not ask as many questions as Bobby does, but she will listen and observe with such attention that she does not need to ask.

" **Ok Daddy."** Thea replied. Amun sent her warm feelings in attempts to comfort her. But he was cut short by Bobby.

" **Father, something just moved. Thirty yards to your left by the two trees, the ones with the bushed below them."** Amun slowly turned his head in the direction she had describedand came upon the trees she had described.

" **I see it. Can you see anything else nearby? They usually stick together in groups."** A moment of silence from the three until Bobby replied.

" **Yes! I see a second one in a bush behind the first and to the left. It moved against the wind and I can see some of its Pheromones."** As Bobby was describing their targets, Amun could feel the excitement from Thea growing. He might be able to use this to his advantage. He explained his plan.

" **Bobby, can you move to the tree above the first one?"**

 **"Of course Father."**

 **"Good. Thea, I want you to run in a wide circle to the right and capture the second one just as your sister come upon the first. Once you do I want you both to disappear again. I will then come out from hiding and scare anymore of them out of hiding. We should be able to take a few more of them. However we don't know how many of them are there, so be fast. Do you understand."**

 **"Yes Father."** Came from Bobby as she swiftly began to moved through the tree tops.

 **"Ok Daddy! Be scary ok?"** Said Thea as she began her wide arch of attack from behind him. He smiled, she was like a child of course, being only a week old. He thought of how far Thea and Bobby had come in such a short time, they were so mature that both of them were almost human adult. Of coarse Bobby was a bit farther along than Thea, but not by much.

Even with the maturity gap between the two, Amun knew his daughters well and knew that they were doing what they did best, hunting. Amun watched from his hiding spot as he saw nothing, which is exactly what he wanted. He could mentally feel Bobby now above her target and Thea coming in from behind the second one at lightning speed. He watched from his hidden location as Bobby dropped from the tree and Thea ran into the bushes. All was silent. He then stood from his hiding spot and slowly walked forward between the trees. He noticed Bobby leap back into the trees and Thea took off back the way she had came.

Everything was working out beautifully. As he walked, he was meet with silence which he did not like.

He was sure there was more of them out there, but where?! He searched the gray landscape and came up with nothing, but kept walking in hopes that something would move. His thoughts were answered when he felt a few impacts on the side of his head. He ducked as a few more projectiles flew over head, missing by only a few feet. As he went down, he spun in the direction they were coming from and noticed something move between two rocks.

" **Thea!"**

 **"Got him Daddy!"** Amun kept his head down and let his daughter work. He stayed still and did not want to give away that he knew where they were.

" **Bobby, keep an eye out. There should be one more."**

 **"Yes Father. I think I have an idea where they are. I will check it out."** Just as Bobby finished talking Amun saw a flash of Thea that disappeared behind the rocks he was watching. He heard a small yelp and then saw Thea shoot out from the behind the rock, heading into the distance. She was quickly learning that her speed was her advantage and to always keep moving.

" **Bobby?"** He asked as he mentally reached out for her and was surprised to find her almost right above him in the trees. He turned and looked up and was shocked to see a figure covered in different colours of pheromones looking down at him, paintball gun pointed right on target.

"Fell for it!" Was all he said. But Amun smiled and pointed behind the boy sitting in the tree. He watched as he looked up just in time to see Bobby in the tree beside him. Bobby hissed and launched herself at the boy, causing them to both fall from the tree. Amun reacted quickly to catch them both as they fell, keeping them from hitting the forest floor. Amun brought his hands close and opened them to see Steve giggling away as Bobby rubbed her head on his chest playfully. "HA HA HA! Ok, ok you win!" He said between breaths.

Amun smiled and placed the two down on the ground gently letting Bobby continue to nuzzle her prize. Amun raised his head to see Jenna and Mark walking towards him from where they had been hiding. He then looked towards the rocks where the sniper had been to see Rob approaching. He mentally laughed as he saw Thea ridding happily upon his back, he tail wrapped around them both. As he approached he yelled out to the group.

"She's getting a bit big for this Amun. I liked it better when she could fit in my back pack!" It was true that after Thea was born, and still a small chest-burster, the four friends had come for a quick visit. Making sure to stay well away from the hive and all the eggs inside. Thea had taken a liking to Rob because he had some beef jerky that he had shared with her. When she wanted more, she went searching into his backpack only to find none. Instead, she decided to have a nap which Rob happy allowed. But now she was the size of a large dog and had to find another way to be carried. As the four gathered and placed their paintball guns in a pile, they all sat down and chatted away about the fight that had just happened.

"Man, I thought I had you in the tree, I had no idea Bobby was right behind me!" Exclaimed Steve as he dropped his behind to the ground to sit. "Never saw her coming." Bobby hissed in glee.

" **And you never will!"** She proclaimed. Knowing he could not hear her, she straightened her posture to show her pride. She then moved towards Jenna and nuzzled her head upon her chest. It was her way of giving a hug and probably gotten from Amun and Emilia. Jenna sat down and pulled Bobby down with her to rest her head on her lap where she began petting her like a cat. Bobby began to purr. As deadly creatures as they were, they did enjoy physical contact and affection as much as any other living thing. Something that Jenna enjoyed as well, which only reminded Amun of Jolene when they first meet. It was a good memory. Amun reached down and cleared some grass away to expose the forest dirt.

"NOW I HAVE REINFORCMENT" Was all he wrote which grated him some laughs from the four.

"Yea, but I'm thinking that we should get Bobby _and_ Thea to even things out!" Mark said as he took off his boots and rubbed his feet. "That way I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time!" It was true, three Xeno's against four humans was a bit one sided. However it was still just as fun.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME I WILL HAVE AN ARMY." Amun joked, but he noticed that Rob kept silent as he held Thea in his lap.

"How is that going Amun, I remember you said there were no animals left." Amun dropped his shoulders in a visible sigh. The last time he had went out, he travelled for two days and found nothing. They had either been scared off or eaten. Emilia was becoming worried that the rest of her eggs would never be born or die. Amun would not give up, he promised her a hive and he would keep it that promise.

"NOT GOOD. NO MORE ANIMALS. WILL KEEP LOOKING." He explained and the four looked up at him.

"You know," Jenna spoke up. "I know of a cattle farm that's not too far from here. A good days walk. Maybe we could go _borrow_ some cows?" Amun was over taken with excitement, how had he miss something so perfect in his travels! His mental feelings did not go unnoticed.

" **What is it father?"** Bobby asked as she brought her head up from Jenna's lap. " **What did she say?"**

" **She s** **ays there is a cattle farm nearby. It would be full of cows that we could use as hosts for the rest of your sisters!"** With that, both Bobby and Thea got up in excitement and looked towards their father, happiness flowing from both of them.

"Whow! someone's excited!" Rob said as Thea practically leapt from his lap.

"THEY WOULD LIKE MORE SISTERS. SO WOULD EMILIA." He wrote.

"Well you did you not say you wanted a hive of around twenty or thirty? Bobby and Thea are great, but you are a bit short." Jenna said as she stood and put a hand on Bobby's head. "I would be willing to take us all if you want, it sounds kind of fun." Amun could not hold his excitement, he mentally reached out to Emilia to relay the news.

" **Emilia, Emilia are you awake? I have great news!"** He may have been a bit too loud because he felt a small amount of anger from her.

" **Yes, I am, what is it?"** Her words were calm and drowsy, she must have actually been asleep. No matter, once she heard the news she would perk up.

" **Jenna knows of a cattle farm that is not too far from here. We can gather all that we need for hosts rather quickly!"** The feeling of excitement that flooded his mind nearly knocked him off his feet!

" **What are you waiting for dummy! Take the kids and go! Don't wait on my account!"** Amun mentally smiled, knowing that she was still firmly attached to the walls of the cave. " **And Amun?"**

 **"Yes my Queen?"**

 **"...Bring a few back to eat would you?"** He smiled.

" **With pleasure, my Queen. Bobby, Thea, come along."** Amun lowered his hands to the ground near the four friends and waited for them to climb on. He then raised them up and let them crawl onto his large crown to sit. Thea and Bobby made their way up his legs and rested upon his shoulders.

"Head to the East Amun, over to your nine o'clock." Jenna explained to him from above. He slowly turned and started on their mission. Amun could hardly keep from taking off on a full sprint, but he knew that the small ones would not be able to hold onto him if he did.

The hike was rather uneventful with most of the entertainment coming from Bobby and Thea chasing one another over Amun's large body. The four humans chatted away among one another about their everyday lives. He was happy to hear stories from their normal lives, it made him feel as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They were all doing well in school and all had various exams approaching as well as after school activates. Mark was particularly excited for his track and field championship that was in a few weeks.

As he listened to their conversation he had not noticed that he had stumbled onto a paved road within the lush forest. He stopped as his large feet hit the warm pavement, looking down to the flat, gray surface. A hint of fear took him and he quickly looked left and right for any cars that may have been approaching. Thankfully there was no one in sight so he crossed the road and disappeared back into the trees.

"We need to follow that road Amun, it will lead us towards the farm. Take a right." Amun did as instructed and followed the road from the protection of the tree line. He had a feeling that they were on a very deserted road, but he wanted to be safer than sorry. The group walked for another few hour or so before Amun was asked a question by Bobby.

" **Father, why do we not taken humans as hosts? I know that you were once human and do not wish to harm them. But from all your stories there are more than a few bad ones. Could we not use them? We could have had a few more sisters by now."** The question did not make Amun angry, he knew that she did not fully understand what he was. To her, he was her father. Not some human experiment that had escaped the fate of a cage in some lab.

" **You are right my first born, there are more evil humans in the world that I care to think about. But that does not give us the right to take their lives, even if they deserve it. I want us to be above that as a species that is growing in secret."** He could feel that she understood, but was still a bit confused. " **Imagine if we ran into a few of them and they decided to take my life, or your mother's, just because they wanted to. You would be angry would you not?"**

 **"Of course I would be."** She snapped. " **You are my family and I love you all very much. I would kill them if they attempted to take your life."**

 **"And that is why we must not take lives with such disregard. They too have families and loved ones that would be rather angry at us if we used them for hosts. And I would, at some point, like to live open and freely among them. That might not work well if we have kill them for hosts."**

 **"You are right father, and I too would like to live among them one day. The ones we have are fun to be with."** Amun knew that she truly would like to be out in the fresh air and exploring whenever she could. Not hiding within a small cave when ever they heard a helicopter flying over the forest. Amun felt Thea move from his back and joined Bobby upon his head, where she playfully attacked her sister.

" **You would miss me too sister!"** Thea yelled as she wrestled and flopped around with her bigger sister.

" **You smell too much, I would not miss you."** She responded playfully. Amun smiled as he felt the two begin to chase one another around his back and stomach. He was careful with his arms as they crawled around his body with speed.

"Amun, what's got the girls in a tuffle?" Steve called from his crown, concerned for the two Xeno's and their rough housing. Amun slowed to a halt to write into the ground beside him.

"JUST PLAYING AROUND." He explained.

"Got yea. Hay Jenna, how far now? It's getting pretty dark out." He asked.

"Hay Amun, do you see that open field in the distance? That's the edge of the farm." Jenna said which got Amun excited, his two daughters felt his emotions and knew what it meant. They both ran from their positions on his back and launched off of his shoulders, Bobby into the nearest tree and Thea onto the ground. "You weren't kidding Amun, someone's excited!" Amun let out a low thrum, letting the four know he was excited as well. He continued to walk towards the clearing.

" **Stay in cover girls, we do not want to be seen."** He felt their agreement as he lost sight of the two within the forest vegetation. Amun slowly made his way to the tree line, not wanting to make any more noise than he had to. Once there, he reached his hand up towards the four friends upon his head and waited for them to climb aboard. Once they were all on his hand, he lowered them to the ground an he watched as they leapt to the ground. He then reached to the dirt to write them a message.

"IS IT DARK ENOUGH TO PROCEED. CANNOT TELL." There was a pause from all four of them. Jenna and Steve looked towards the farm in the distance while Mark and Rob proceeded to taking off their back packs and placed them on the ground. Amun stood up and waited for a reply. Steve approached his feet and looked up at him, the cloud of purple/teal surrounding him gave away his excitement.

"I think we should be alright Amun, but we need to stay away from the huge flood lights. Can you see them?" Amun crouched low so he could look between the trees and out into the field before him. He noticed the herd of cows that dotted the ocean of gray grass with such ease because of his vision. The large, smelly animals were covered in clouds of many colours. None of which were very nice colours. He looked a bit more and noticed some large poles that were around the large barn in the distance as well as a few of them in the field.

"CAN SEE THE POLES BUT NOT THE LIGHT." He explained to the small human below him. Steve smiled.

"I'll take you in and help you avoid them!" He said with glee.

"Hay, not fair! I want to ride Amun out! It would be the best real life video game ever!" Jenna shouted. Amun had to mentally laugh, not in a million years did he think he would be fought over as a character to play in a quest. That's when Mark and Rob walked over and began to argue with the other two. All of them wanted to drive the Xenomorph King. Amun's attention was grabbed by Bobby.

" **Father, I can see a human walking near the barn, can you see?"** Amun looked through the trees once more. After a moment he did notice a small figure moving beside the large structure, trailing a cloud of orange behind him. Amun had figured out that orange represented sweat or perspiration on someone's body. It usually followed from someone exerting themselves physically, but Amun also noticed that it happened when someone lied. Probably due to them being nervous. He had seen it before between the four friends on their visits.

" **I can Bobby, thank you. Thea, I need you to sprint to the barn, it is the big thing with the pointed roof on the right. Keep an eye on the farmer and let us know if anything happens ok?"** Amun asked his daughter.

" **Ok daddy!"** She said as she began to run through the open field.

" **And no playing Thea, we cannot be seen."** A small feeling of disappointment, but understanding came from his daughter.

" **Ok Daddy, I promise."** Amun watched his daughter as she sprinted through the cold night, taking a wide circle in the field to avoid the herd and hit the barn from the side opposite the house. He felt a surge of pride as he watched his second daughter come to the barn in no time and raised no alarm. She was becoming a very skilled hunter indeed. His attention shifted back to the four bickering friends below him, it seemed that they were not done arguing over who was to ride Amun. In truth, all four of them could sit upon his crown, be he did not want to take away from their fun.

" **Bobby, I need you to pick out five cows for us to take with us. They should be isolated away from the others which will help us not spook the others into a panic."**

 **"Should I attempt to scare a few towards us? That way you do not have to leave the tree line too much to gather them."** He took a moment to think her plan over and had to admit that it was rather effective.

 **"Excellent idea, that should work perfectly."**

 **"But only five?"** She asked in disappointment.

" **I think five will be all that I can carry. Three in my arms and I will get you and Thea to hold two of them on my back."** As strong as he was, carrying the large animals would be awkward on the long trip back. He would sadly have to limit how many they could fetch on this first trip.

" **Daddy! The man is crawling into something with another human...it looks...like something is eating their bodies!"** It took a moment for Amun to realize what she was describing to him.

" **It's not eating them Thea, they are laying under a blanket on a bed. It is a place that humans use to rest upon and stay warm. It is just blocking their pheromones so it looks like he only has half a body."**

 **"Ooo...weird."** He smiled, he always did find amusement in trying to explain what would be a simple thing to a human, but a strange thing to a Xeno. As Amun stayed low to the ground, he felt Bobby drop onto his back from the trees. She placed herself upon his hidden spike.

" **Father?"** She did not even have to finish asking, Amun got up and lined her up between the tops of the trees. He took a moment to judge power and trajectory before he snapped his spikes open from his back.He watched as his first born glided though the air in perfect silence, like a bird of prey as it closes on its victim.

"Hay, what was that?" He heard one of the kids ask from below. Amun bent down low and pointed out into the open field, where all four heads turned just in time to see a black shadow land among the herd of cows. As Bobby landed, he presence was realized by only a few of the drowsy creatures and they scattered quickly.

"Was...was that Bobby?" He heard Mark ask, Amun simply responded with a low growl and kept watching. Slowly but strategically, he watched as one cow would be lead away from the others by an invisible threat. Closer and closer it came to the tree line where Amun and the children sat in silence as they waited for their prize. Once the cow was close enough that Amun did not have to travel far to retrieve it, he instructed Bobby how to proceed.

" **Scratch it with your tail Bobby, your blade is covered with a sedative and will send them to sleep. Near the neck should be good, and nothing too deep. We don't want it to bleed out on the way home."** As he finished explaining what to do to his daughter, one of the large mammals let out a low yell and toppled over. " **Perfect."**

"Let's go get it!" Mark exclaimed and began to run into the field. He was quickly scooped up by a giant hand and set back down with the others. He looked up and Amun. "What gives, let's go!"

"GATHERS THEM ALL, THEN COLLECT ONCE." Amun explained. He did not want to be out in the open longer than was absolutely necessary. Mark took a reluctant knee on the ground once more.

"Fine...party pooper." The comment got some giggles from the others and Amun didn't mind. He was too excited to be gathering hosts for their hive. He also wanted it to go off without a hitch so everything had to be calculated. He looked back out over the gray ocean and saw the large, smooth domed head of Bobby as it snaked it's was back towards the heard. She knew what she had to do.

" **Daddy, did we get one?"** Thea asked, her excitement flooding his mind.

" **Yes, we did my daughter, yes we did."** He sent her a mental smile.

" **YAY! Imma have more sisters to play with!"** She yelled with excitement. Amun was pretty sure she was actually jumping around the roof of the barn in pure joy.

" **Ha ha yes Thea you will, but we still need to be quiet so we do not wake the farmer. Please."**

 **"Ok Daddy."** As Amun looked from the barn back to the field, he was surprised to see another cow already half way towards the tree line. Bobby was as efficient as she was deadly. He reached out to touch her mind and was met with something strange but after a moment knew what it was. She was trying very hard to hid her excitement.

" **Bobby, it's ok to be happy you know, there is no reason to hide it."** Amun said as she herded another cow towards the sleeping one. As it let out a small yell of pain and fell over, Bobby then crawled on top of the sleeping animal.

" **I know Father, I will be excited after I have gathered them all, I have to concentrate on herding these beasts. They do not seem to be very intelligent."** He laughed at the remark and could imagine that it was a bit difficult to get the beats where she wanted them to go. Where Bobby had to persuade the animal in a direction, Amun could simply pick it up and walk away. As Bobby started her way back for a third cow the four friends chatted among themselves.

"It's going to be so sweet having so many aliens running around! I can't wait!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yea, it's a good thing they are not trying to kill us. By the way, thank you for that Amun, it would have sucked if you had used us as hosts!" Jenna said as all four of the humans looked up at the King. He watched as some of them were over taken with a mix of fear and excitement. He let loose a low thrum.

"Hay yea, I had never thought about how lucky we are. If these Xeno's didn't have Amun we would have been toasts!" Steve replied.

"Well you would have been we all run faster than you." Claimed Mark.

"Screw you, I out run you at track and field all the time."

"Yea...after a head start." Jenna said quietly. They all laughed at that. "But try outrunning Thea, all I'm going to say is good luck. That girl can move." They all agreed in silence which was broken with another soft yell of a cow and a loud thud as it hit the ground.

" **Two more father?"** Bobby asked as she circled over the sleeping cow.

" **I think that shoul-"** He felt a sense of fear from Thea. " **What is it Thea?"**

 **"The man is up and moving around!"** She said, he could feel her emotions running far to quickly to distinguish one from another. 

**"Stay hidden and keep an eye on him. If he comes outside I want you to run back to us. Bobby, stay here for a moment."**

" **Daddy, he is outside...he has something in his han-"** Thea's thought was cut short with the snap of a rifle. Amun stood up quickly.

" **THEA!"** He mentally reached out to find her and was relieved to hear her thoughts within his mind.

 **"I'm ok Daddy!"** She responded quickly.

 **"Back here as fast as you can. Bobby meet her half way I will gather the cows and the kids!"** Amun moved with precision and force as he scooped up all four of the teenagers in one hand and placed them atop his crown. He then made his way into the field to gather the sleeping animals.

"Amun! What`s going on!?" Jenna asked as he ran the short distance to gather the animals. He had no time to write an explanation, he got right to lifting the three large beasts in his arms. Once he had them all he turned and made hast to the protection of the forest. As he moved with speed towards their home, he was glad to feel both Bobby and Thea approaching from the side, but he felt something from Bobby`s emotions that was out of place. She knew that her father had felt it.

" **Thea is hurt Father."** She told him with fear in her voice.

 **"I'm ok Daddy."** She responded quickly and with confidence. Amun stopped so his two daughters could catch up to him. In the mean time he set down the three cows and watched as the two Xeno's appeared from the forest and stopped in front of their King.

" **Thea , are you sure you are alright? Where are you hurt?** He asked as he picked up and examined his daughter with gentle hands. That was when he saw the acid blood flowing from her side. The bullet had gone through the front of her rib cage and out the back. He felt feelings of embarrassment and fear from his daughter. " **O Thea! It is alright, I am not angry. You are going to be ok and that's all I care about."**

 **"But...you wanted more cows."** She whispered as she avoided looking up at her father. He gently brought his daughter in close for a hug.

" **No Thea, I want a family. And you are part of that now. You are more important to me than any cow could be. Me and Emilia have been through too much to lose any of you."** He brought her in close and felt her nuzzle into his embrace. The thought of losing his daughters spilled into his mind along with the feeling of sadness.

" **I promise I will not go Daddy, I'm sorry."** Xeno's could not cry, but if they could, Amun knew that his eyes would be filled with water. He set his second born down and watched as Bobby circled and caressed her little sister. Comforting her in any way she could. He sent warm feeling to both of his daughters.

" **Bobby, try to use your resin to stop the bleeding, it will be the only thing that does not melt. from the acid."** His daughter nodded and then started to cough up the clear mucus they used as their building material. She smothered the entry and exit wounds with one handful and watched as it easily stuck to Thea's exoskeleton. Thea softly purred as her sister tended to her wound. Once it was tended too, Amun lowered himself down to let his daughters onto his back. He felt them climb on with ease and settle in near his back tubes. Amun then cleaned his hands of acid and gathered up the four friends that had watched in silence. " **Let's go home."**


	8. Chapter 8

**{Just a question for all those who are following this story: Would you rather me continue to post a chapter as they get edited? Or would a once a week as a repeated day/time be something better? My own Queen thought that it might be a good idea that so everyone has something to look forward to during the week. let me know what you think! }**

 **Chapter 8: Family**

" **So before you freak out, everyone is alright."**

 **"Amuuuunnnn!"** Emilia hissed through her mental link. Amun had reached out to her on the way home knowing that she would know of the accident sooner rather than later. So he thought it would be best to hear it from him rather than his daughters. The troop was nearly home after the long walk back from the farm. Amun had to drop off the four friend near their vehicles because it would be dawn soon. They also could not be near the hive when the face-huggers emerged from their eggs because Amun was not sure that they could be controlled fully.

" **Umm...I brought you cows!"** He joked, attempting to change the subject. He felt a flush of warmth invade his mind. He realized it was his queen searching through his thoughts.

" **Thea...what happened to Thea?"**

 **"Mommy! Daddy got us cows! We will have sisters soon!"** Replied the excited little runner. She began to crawl around Amun's large body with glee. It was when she started crawled along his tail that he had a tough time, it tickled something fierce and threw him off balance. It nearly caused him to drop the three sleeping cows that were still in his arms.

" **Thea, my daughter! Are you alright?"** Emilia asked nervously.

" **I got shot!"** She quickly replied, not thinking of what she had done.

 **"** _O crap_." Amun thought to himself. " _Not good_."

" **WHAT! AMUN!?"** Amun's mind was impacted with so much anger and fear it made him trip as he walked, running into a tree that was nearby.

" **Emilia, careful! Please, that kind of hurt. And again, she is alright so please don't fret."**

 **"Fret! My daughter has been shoot and I am stuck here in this cave. Don't tell me to be calm!"** Her rage flooded into all three of their minds and none of them liked it. Amun was truly considering waiting until she had calmed down before fully returning to the cave.

" **Emilia, you need to stop. You are mentally hurting us."** The comment came with a frozen silence that lasted quite a while. It was one that Amun hopped was due to the enraged queen attempting to subdue her rage, now knowing that it was hurting her family. " **Emilia, I am sorry that it happened, I meant in no way to harm our daughters. It was an accident."**

 **"I know."** Her voice was now calm and understand. " **I just...I fear for all of you while I am stuck here. I hate not being there with you."** She replied. The comment made him think for a moment as he walked.

" **Emilia...how many eggs do you have in the cave?"** He asked.

" **Twenty eight, just like we agreed. Why?"** He felt her curiosity to his question which he satisfied with an explanation.

" **If we have all the eggs we now need, you no longer need to stay attached to your egg sack yes?"** There was another silence that lasted a bit before a feeling of embarrassment seeped through their mental link. Amun then felt a small bit of amusement from Thea.

" **Mommy can come off the wall now?"** Thea asked from atop his crown.

" **Yes she can Thea, she was just being lazy."** Amun made sure Emilia could hear his remark.

 **"I will hit you...so hard Amun."** Emilia playfully responded.

" **Yea? It may be time for a rematch I think. Just no cheating this time."**

 **"Cheating? If I remember right, you are the one that flipped us over with your spikes."**

 **"Mmm...Good times."** As the three Xeno's approached the front entrance of the cave they called home, they were delighted to see Emilia standing outside, stretching her legs to her full height. She had heard the king approaching and turned to face them just as they came into the small clearing near the entrance. Once his gaze was captured by her, she quickly came to mean them all.

" **Hello my Que-"** His greeting was cut short as Emilia pressed herself into his body, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder and wrapping her one arm around him. She did not even notice the three cows that were still in his arms. " **I'm glad to see you too. Happy to be out and about I take it?"**

 **"You have no idea how go it feels to hold you like this again."** As she finished her comment, Bobby and Thea both climbed from his back onto their mothers crown and proceeded to nuzzle her where ever they could. " **Ha ha and I missed my daughters too."** She said as she let Amun go and reached her only arm up to softly pluck Thea from her head. " **You promise you are alright?"**

 **"I promise mommy, it didn't hurt and look, big sister patched me up!"** Thea squirmed within Emilia's hand to show her the resin band aid that had covered the wound. She nearly caused Emilia to drop her with all her moving.

" **I see that, I'm glad that your sister was there for you."** She looked back to Amun with his arm full of still sleeping cows. " **Why don't you put those inside. I want to stay out here for a while."** Amun nodded and made his way to the cave. As he ducked his head to enter the stone tunnel he heard Emilia from behind him. " **Amun...thank you."**

" **You are welcome my Queen."** He replied before entering fully into the mouth of the cave. Once inside, it was a rather large pain attempting to move three unconscious cows through the tunnel as well as himself. He ended up placing them on the ground and rolling them inside. Once all three were inside the main room, he took each one and placed them near and egg and waited. As he watched he could mentally feel the face-huggers begin to wake and stir, knowing there was a potential host nearby.

As the peddles of the eggs opened on one, then another of the eggs, Amun reached out with his mind to guide the huggers to their targets. However, as what happened with the very first face-hugger, Amun was not able to connect very much with them before they emerged and lunged strait at the sleeping cow.

" _Strait to the point with these little guys. O well, do your jobs well little ones."_ He watched as the third face-hugger settled its long fingers onto the flesh of its victim, then turned to make his way outside. When he emerged from the cave he was surprised to find himself alone. He reached out with his mind to find all three of them chasing one another just a bit away. Amun decided to take this time to relax a little, he turned and began to make his way towards the river.

After the short walk he was pleased to see that the area was abandoned so he made his way to the water. Once in the center of its powerful current, he laid his large body down into its cool, crisp water. Amun let out a long sign and let the cold water drop his body temperature. There was no breeze so the sun was warming his back and crown perfectly, giving him just enough heat that he was not uncomfortable.

There he stayed, a King enjoying the water and the sun to the fullest and at that moment everything was good. He fell into their sleep like state and rested there for quite the while before he felt something approach the river, he felt no threat from it as it laid beside him and a tail drape over his own. Amun turned his large head to see Emilia beside him with Bobby and Thea on her back, both were curling up to take a nap.

" **Thank you Amun, you did good."** She praised him just as he felt her mind slip into her nap. Amun let out another long sigh of happiness. He would stay awake and watch over his new family, one that he would do anything to protect. One that he would make sure stayed together.

Amun was glad that he had found some peace and quiet the few days before when he could. He watched as Thea was being chased by one of her new sisters, another runner who they had named Violet. Bobby was playing with her new sisters as well, two more drones named Rowena and Scarlett. They were chasing Bobby along the stone roof, attempting to keep up with their more agile sister, and not doing very well. Amun knew that Bobby was teaching them more than anything. Something shocked him when he suddenly felt Thea and Violet rocket up his leg and begin to case one another over top of his exoskeleton. It tickled something fierce.

" **Come you two, off your Father."** Emilia told them, attempting to help her King. They proved to be too fast for their mother, darting away from her grasp time and time again.

" **But we need more room to run, Mommy can we go outside?"** Amun was surprised when Emilia did not responded with a yes instantaneously.

" **I...don't know, will you all listen and behave? I don't want anyone running off."** She explained.

 **"We won't, we promise."** Both Thea and Violet responded in unison. There was another hesitation from Emilia to say yes so Amun decided to step in.

" **I've got this...Kid-lets assemble! Super Queen puppy dog eye attack number 2!"** In a flash, all five of the smaller Xenomorph's lined up in front of the King, then turned to face Emilia.

" **What on earth?"** Emilia said in confusion. She watched and Amun reached down and scooped up all five of his daughters within his arms. He lifted them up, their tails dangling down towards the ground and gently flicking back and forth. They all stared at their Queen in front of them with their little hands draped over Amun's arm.

" **Pleeeeeeeease Mommy?"** The daughters said at the same time and melted Emilia's heart immediately.

" **O my god Amun! That is so not fair, how can I say no to that?"** She said as she walked up to her daughters and petted them on the heads with her smaller set of arms. " **Ok, let's go play."** Amun could not keep hold of all five of the Xeno's and they all wiggled them selves loose and shot strait for the tunnel of the cave. " **Remember, if you see the four humans, they might be our friends!"** She shot at them before they got too far. She let out a sigh as noticed that Bobby had slowed down to leave last.

" **I'll watch them Mother."** Bobby said before making her way out after her sister.

" **Why not take them to the lake Bobby? We will meet you there soon."** Emilia told their first born as she disappeared.

Emilia turned to face Amun and purred softly. She approached him and placed her one hand on the side of his crown, pulling his lips to hers. They held the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. They did not kiss much, it was not as easy as they had thought because of the different muscle structure of their faces. They could bare their teeth easily enough, but puckering their lips together to create a soft kiss was another thing entirely. It was still nice every once in a while and they both enjoyed it.

" **You know...the kids are outside playing..."** Amun tilted his head in confusion. But it was quickly explained when a cloud of purple started to form around her. She began to purr softly as her tail rubbed against his back. Amun put his own tail around her slender waist and squeezed gently while his hand reached under her crown. His large claws softly looking from the royal jelly gland that was hidden from view.

As he found it, he felt Emilia's hand searching for his own gland before massaging it with her fingers. They both enjoyed the feeling that came with producing the jelly, it reminded Amun of getting a massage back when he was human. One of the few memories that had come back to him.

As they locked gazes with one another, they both saw the jelly begin to flow from their mouths. Emilia extended her second tongue and Amun followed suit. He then took hers easily within his and then brought her in close to lock lips. The wave of pleasure that came after had both of them huffing in excitement.

The two had discovered that the King's royal jelly main function was to fertilize the Queen, but it also had a rather interesting effect when mixed with the jelly of the queen. It was the most intense feeling of arousal that they had felt in their new lives as Xeno's. They both stayed still and enjoyed the feeling of one another as wave after wave of passion swept their bodies. Eventually they both pulled away from one another.

" **You know...the kids are outside** playing." He repeated, Emilia giggled as she pulled the large King to the ground in her embrace.

Emilia and Amun emerged from the tree line by the lake a few hours later and were happy to see all five of their daughters playing in the water together. Chasing one another back and forth both in and out of the gray surface of water. The King and Queen gave one another a quick glance before calmly walking out into the lake, letting its liquid wrap and cool their bodies after their rather heated evening.

They two were not far into the water before their small ones turned and made their way towards them with speed. Amun watched as they all raced each other to see who would make it first. He stopped in his tracks and waited, knowing what would happen when they got to him. He mentally reached out and was not surprised to find Bobby in the lead, moving at tremendous speed. Amun bent over low to the water so that his back was exposed.

" **What are you doing Amun?"** Emilia asked in confusion, never seeing him act this way before.

" **Just wait."** Was all he told her, she would not have to wait long to see what he was up to. For a moment later Bobby came rocketing out of the surface of the water towards Amun. She landed on his back and quickly turned around to face the others who all followed Bobby onto their fathers back. Each one of them sitting in a certain spot on his back. Amun let loose a playful roar and then snapped open his hidden spikes which sent all five of his daughters soaring into the air above the water. Emilia watched as all of her daughters flew through the air, happy as could be. She heard each one of them giggling and laughing.

" **My god...you made a alien catapult...why am I not surprised."** She told him as he stood back up to join her.

" **It was Bobby's idea and I know they all get a kick out of it. Plus it is kind of fun on my end."** Amun said as he moved deeper into the water to cool off. Emilia joined him as he slowly snaked his way through the chilly mountain water. Their dark heads above the surface collecting heat so they did not get too cold. As they enjoyed the air, water and their daughters, Amun also felt a bit of concern from his Queen.

" **What is it my Queen?"** She slowed down beside him, surprised that he had felt her feelings. She must have thought they were too small to be noticed. She must still not know that Amun was rather good and feeling her emotions however small they may be.

" **Will you go back to the cattle farm again soon? I...I would like that."** She almost whispered as she talked to him. Out of embarrassment or fear he could not tell, there may have been a bit of both mix in her question. He was pretty sure he knew why she had asked thought.

" **You really like the thought of having a bunch of young ones don't you?"** The comment stopped her in place. Amun circled back to her in the water to meet her face to face. " **Was it something I said?"** A wave of sadness tricked into his mind. " **My Queen?"**

 **"I...yes, there is something that has been pulling at my mind ever since we escaped the labs. I do not know if it is the Xenomorph side of my mind or the human but...great joy comes as I think of having as many daughters as I can. You have no idea how hard it was to agree to only have thirty where I would love hundreds. I cannot explain it. When my daughters are happy, it...it flows into my mind, giving me joy. It's addictive, almost like a drug and I would not say no to more."** Amun was a bit shocked, she had done well in hiding this from him. He also found it surprising because he did not receive the same effect from his daughters. Where as he could feel their emotions and happiness, but nothing more happened to his mind. Perhaps it was only written into the Queen's biology.

" **I...I did not know that this was happening."** He nuzzled her face with his. " **I will go back tonight my queen and I promise that none of our daughters will come to harm."**

 **"I would like to come with you if...if that would be alright."** Amun was a bit taken back by the request, but realized that she just wanted to help.

 **"I think it would be better if you stayed to watch this new lot, they tend to need guidance to stay out of trouble. I will take Bobby and Thea, they know the drill from last time so it should make things smoother."** He mentally felt something behind him attempting to sneak up on him within the water. **"Plus..."** He shot his tail out behind him and snatch Violet while she was still under the water. " **This one likes to play too much."** Still wrapped in his tail, he brought his daughter out of the water and over his head so he could tilt his head and look up at her.

" **He he. Daddy!"** Was all she said as she reached her arms down towards him, wanting to be let down upon him. Amun lowered the runner onto his crown where she happily laid down on its warm surface. Amun noticed the large sigh that came from his queen.

" **You are right, they do need constant supervision don't they. As long as you make sure no one else gets hurt."** Amun swam close and pulled her into his arms.

" **I promise my Queen."**


	9. Chapter 9

**[So I think that I will make Monday night my chapter post night from now on, giving you all who enjoy my writing a good way to brighten your day if it was not the greatest. Because I do enjoy sharing my story with you all and if it can brighten your day it should do so! If I do miss a Monday I will attempt to post as soon as I can!So please enjoy!]**

 **Chapter 9: Love**

It was the crack of dawn a few weeks later and Amun had been the first to rise. He made his way through the cave tunnel just as he had so many times before. The cool morning air hit his crown as he emerged from the darkness, sending a small shiver down his spine. He took a large breath and enjoyed the clean air. He had slept wonderfully this past week and could not be more happy. After a few more runs the cattle farm they now had thirty daughters to call their own. All of them had ended up being drones or runners. Amun and Emilia knew that this was due to the lack of genetic variation when using only cows, but they did not mind. Each and every one of his beloved daughters were unique and wonderful. They could be a handful of course, but Amun and Emilia had decided that patience and love would do more than anger and fear.

As Amun stretched to his full height and poked his head above the trees, he felt the rays of sun warm his head. It was truly a wonderful morning. Just then, he felt the minds of his daughters begin to wake and scurry around within the cave. He moved a bit away from the entrance knowing that everyone would want to come outside soon, so he sat and waited. He watched as his daughters glided into view from the tunnel and out into the world. It was a rather beautiful sight in its own way. Because there was no rush, their moves were smooth and calculated. As if they had been planned weeks in advance. As the sea of ebony black creatures fanned out, some stopped to stretch, others took to the trees to find the rays of the warm sun. As he sat, many of them came to relax at his feet, greeting him with hello's and good mornings.

Finally, Emilia was the last to exit which was her usual routine, making sure everyone of her daughters had woken. As she came into the open air and stretched like a cat, tail flicking gently back and forth, Amun watched the beautiful creature before him.

" **You're quite happy Father."** Came a soft voice from below him. He looked down to see a small runner curled up between his feet. This little one they had named Abby.

" **How can I not be? I have a wonderful family, a beautiful queen and a peaceful life. What more could I want?"** He felt Abby's approval as she settled in under him. Abby had been a strange one. Whereas all the other Xeno's were quite out going, she had been rather quiet and timid. Spending most of her time climbing mountains and exploring by herself rather than playing with her sisters. She was not much for violence or play fighting so she had stuck out a little from her sisters. No one was ever rude or mean to her, but she did seem to be excluded more often than not. This may have been why Bobby had taken such a notice of her and did her best to make sure she interacted with someone. Amun loved Abby just as he loved his other daughters and was thankful that Bobby was there for her.

" **How about a heater? It is rather chilly this morning."** Exclaimed Emilia as the brisk morning air finally started to penetrate her hard exoskeleton. Amun let out a large mental smile. " **Wait...no I was kidding, I'm fine. Amun don't do it!"** She said, fully regretting what she had said.

" **You heard her my daughters, your mother is chilly...CUDDLE PUDDLE!"** And in an instant, thirty small Xenomorphs playfully rushed their mother and began to climb. They quickly moved up and around her body, covering every inch of her with themselves. Emilia had made sure to stay very still as to not injure any of the small aliens who now swarmed her. It was over in a mere three seconds and Amun could not help but laugh every time.

 **"I hate you so much...please know that."** Emilia said, which was followed by thirty aliens giggling.

" **I love you too. Alright my daughters, let your mother be, go and play."** As quickly as they had covered her, they were all off into the forest in every direction. Amun and Emilia did not fear when they went to play, each and every one of them knew the rules. And with so many of their older sisters around to keep an eye on them, it was reassuring. Abby was the last to slowly make her way into the woods but she stopped and turned to her father, waiting for something. Amun felt her gaze and turned to her. Looking at his daughter he pointed to the top of a nearby mountain. " **Red stone with three scratches on it. Bobby already has a head start so I'll give you a hint. What falls down in winter, but never gets hurt?"** Amun watched and Abby took a moment to think, then in silence took off in a flash towards her objective.

" **She does love playing that game with you and Bobby."** Emilia said as she approached and twisted her tail with his.

" **She certainly does. And she is getting good, Bobby is having a tough time finding the stone before Abby does. She has a nack and finding things that are well hidden. I hid it at the bottom of the lake once and she found it without the smallest hint."**

 **"You probably smelt like the lake when you came back."** Emilia explained, and it all made sense to him in a flash and he felt rather stupid for not realizing it.

" **Clever girl..."**

 **"Yes she is... I'll be back, I think Brittney and Sara are burring Ashley in mud again. I swear those three just love to get covered in whatever they can find!"** She shook her head and turned towards the river, leaving Amun alone near the cave. In his solitude he mentally reached out as far as he could, checking in on his family. He was happy to feel everyone of their minds touch his in return, a comforting gesture. He then got up and started walking to the base of the mountain that he had sent Abby to, he thought it would be nice if he met her and Bobby at its base.

On his way there, he ran into many of his daughters who were doing various things. Playing, sun bathing, exploring or simply chatting among one another. It brought a smile to his mind with the family that he and Emilia had made. And all the while, they all loved one another so deeply. They always knew that their family was the most important thing they had, so they did all they could to make one another happy.

When Amun reached the base of the mountain he decided to lay in the tall grass and have a short nap, letting the small breeze run over his large body and cool him down. It was not until a while later when a noise brought him out of his blurry state. Following the noise he came to see Bobby coming down the side of the mountain, but he felt something wrong. He looked closer and saw that she was carrying Abby in her arms, the small runner curled up into a ball. Amun got up as quick as he could and ran towards his daughters.

" **Bobby! Abby are you two alright!?"** He asked as he approached. " **What happened?"**

 **"We are alright father, we just had a small accident."** Bobby explained as she kept making her way down the rocks. Amun reached out to touch Abby's mind and found that she was awake and in a small amount of pain. Amun stopped in front of the two and waited for Abby to uncurl herself from Bobby's arms. There was a still moment between all of them as Abby stayed nested in her bigger sisters embrace.

" **Abby, my daughter, you have nothing to fear."** Amun gently told her as he placed a hand upon her large head. He could feel that she was not so much scared as she was embarrassed with herself. " **What happened?"**

 **"A cougar...caught me by surprise. I was to focused on finding the rock and..."** As Abby explained what had happened, she turned her head to revile her wound. Three large cuts that began near the top of her head and went all the way to her jaw line. The wounds were rather deep but her acid blood was only flowing softly.

" **O Abby, my daughter, let us tend to your wound. It is not something we can let heal on its own."** The king said as he took her from Bobby. He cradled the small runner in his arms as he turned to make their way back home. As he walked he felt Bobby leap onto his back and join them.

 **"Don't tell mother...please."** Abby quietly asked as he walked through the forest.

 **"Abby, she-"**

 **"Please..."** She cut him off with her soft plea. Amun could feel her emotions strongly flowing into his mind. Feelings of embarrassment and shame. However those were all dwarfed by the fear that she will be judged harshly by her sisters for letting such a thing happen. Amun let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

" **We will treat your wound and try to heal it quickly."** He stopped in his tracks and looked down at his daughter. Even though Xeno's lacked eyes and tear glands, he knew that Abby's eyes would be full of them. " **Bobby, could you please?"** He did not have to explain much for Bobby already knew what had to be done.

" **Yes, father."** She said as she made her way from his back and to his forearm. She perched herself near Abby and held out her hands. Taking a moment, she began to produce the building resin that all drones could. Bobby then began to gently use it like a band-aid to close Abby's wounds. Stretching it tight to stop her flesh from opening further and filling any gap to prevent anything from entering. Amun had found that their acid blood could destroy anything that entered a Xenomorph's wounds, but it was still good practice.

After a few minutes, and a bit of creativity, Bobby was able to make most of her resin blend in with Abby's natural bio-mechanical looking biology. She had done a very good job and knew that most of his other daughters would never notice it.

" **There, good as new."** Amun then lifted Abby up to his shoulder, but once there she only gripped his hand tighter. Amun mentally smiled, she was such an innocent thing despite being just as old as most of her other sisters. She was not the predator that was in the movies he had watched with Jolene. She was so much more. Amun brought his hands back down and kept her in his embrace and began his walk once again. Along the trip, he felt his many of his other daughters nearby still playing among the trees and in the vegetation. When he was near a tree, he felt Bobby leap from his back and disappear up into its branches.

" **Someone is hunting you father."** She said from above him. Amun focused his mind and felt every mind of his daughters until he found two nearby that were trying very hard to stay hidden. He knew it was Scarlett and Rowena, those two were always attempting to sneak up on him, thinking that one day they might be able to surprise him.

" **Take Rowena, she is a bit too far from her sister. Go only when one of them makes a move."** Amun instructed Bobby, who then took off from branch to branch. Amun usually turned Scarlett and Rowena's attacks into lessons about how to work together. They were fast improving, but still had a lot to learn. Amun kept his pace so he would not give anything away to the two hidden drones.

" **Are you playing with someone Daddy?"** Abby asked as they walked, sensing that something was at play.

" **Indeed, Scarlett and Rowena are at is again."** He felt the mental smile from his daughter for she knew that their surprise attacks usually never went in their favour. He knew that he was getting close and that the attack would happen soon. Amun did enjoy playing with his daughters and never liked to make it unfair. After mentally finding them the first time, he had not done so since. He hoped that they had been smart enough to feel his mental touch and relocate. So he would have to stay on edge, in case they were not where he thought.

This is also where Bobby came in, being his second set of eyes so to speak. Amun had to recruit Bobby into this game of cat and mouse a while ago because Rowena and Scarlett had gotten quite good at coordinating their attack patterns. So, to keep their minds sharp and their creativity going, Bobby had become a new player in the game. He continued his walk with nothing catching his eye. It was not until Abby screamed out that he knew he was in trouble.

" **Look out!"** Just as she finished her warning, Amun heard branches breaking of a tree behind him. Amun quickly ducked out of the way, letting Scarlett fly over his head. He watched as she landed on the ground and quickly turned and lunged at his head once more. Amun was too quick and grabbed the drone out of the air.

" **Looks like I win."** He said as he held her in front of himself.

" **Now Rowena!"** She yelled as she was within her father's grip. Amun did not move a muscle, knowing that Bobby had done what she needed to. Sure enough, a small voice reached out to them all.

" **Nope...Bobby got me."** Amun turned to his right as saw the drone pinned down in another tree by Bobby. " **She is too quiet, it's not fair!"**

 **"It may not be, but you need to be aware of everything while you are hunting. Every animal, ever human and every object that is nearby. It may just keep you alive. But you also need to keep communication, let one another know what is happening. If you are ready to attack, if you are not, or if anything changes."** As Amun explained hunting tactics, his daughters listened with nothing but attention. They wanted to learn and become the best hunters they could. Which Amun knew they would, they were already miles ahead of many of his daughters. Although, they still needed to catch up to Bobby and her skills.

" **Thank you Father, we will try that next time."** Scarlett said as she and Rowena took off into the forest. Amun smiled with pride, he was so happy with his family and the diversity that it had. No daughter was the same and neither was each day. He loved them all so very much. He continued his walk towards their cave but it was not too long before Abby leapt from his hands to the forest floor. He stopped to look down at his daughter.

" **I will be fine father, I would like to go play with Scarlett and Rowena."** She made him smile. He nodded as watched as his daughter took off after his sisters. He let out a happy sigh as he did. He reached out for his queen and found her near the river. He turned and started to make his way towards her. A sense of pride in his step for the life he had now had.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Hay all! Sorry for the late post! I was busy with our Canadian Thanksgiving this weekend! But here yea be! And hope you all had a great weekend!]**

 **Chapter 10: Ascension**

Amun rose early that morning as he usually did and carefully made his way out into the mornings first light. Taking in a breath of fresh air and enjoying a moment of silence to himself. Or so he thought. He felt a few small tails wrap themselves around his ankles and he looked down to see Abby and Thea beneath him. He watched as they both looked up at him and let out soft purrs.

" **Good morning you two, did you rest well."** He asked.

" **Sara kept kicking me, so I didn't rest much."** Abby explained as she stretched and yawned. Amun could feel that she was slightly tired. He knew that she had not been resting very much over the past few weeks. He knew that with their natural biology they did not need to sleep for days on end, but he found it better to stick to a human type sleep cycle to make sure they were all well rested. Taking care of a litter of twenty eight was no easy task.

" **Sara does tend to move a bit much as she rests, next time just find your way atop my crown."** He said as he mentally smiled at her. He felt happiness flowing from her and knew she liked the idea of resting upon him. He looked down at his daughter and noticed her scars that ran across her large domed head. The wounds that she had received from the cougar had healed quickly, but due to their depth, had left noticeable grooves. They had not gone unnoticed by his other daughters as well as Emilia. He had received quite the talking to when she had finally found out about them.

Abby had been given the name 'scared one' from some of her other sisters which did not make her too happy. She did not like the attention. Amun had to explain that they meant nothing by it, that it was only a noticeable uniqueness from everyone else. Amun reached his clawed hand down and stroked her long head. He then looked to his other daughter.

" **And you Thea? Having a good morning?"** He asked.

 **"Yes Father, I am. I think I want to go swimming today."** She said and she uncurled herself from his ankle to stand in front of his monolithic body.

 **"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Make sure to not wander off yes?"**

 **"I will father, come Abby, let's go play in the water."** And with that, the two took off into the woods, Thea taking off at full speed and Abby attempting to keep up. Amun took the time to stretch and began to feel the rest of his family begin to wake. He kept to his routine and watched as each one of his daughters, and then finally his queen, emerged from their home.

" **Good morning my love."** He said as Emilia came to sit beside him, she nuzzled her head against his in affection. Amun noticed his first born, Bobby, upon her opposite shoulder.

" **Good morning. Did you make the coffee?"** She joked.

" **God don't even joke about that. I do miss the flavor, don't you?"**

 **"So much, I always loved the vanilla stuff that a local store use to sell. It was one thing that I never forgot after I changed."** She said as she remembered the wonderful drink.

 **"Father,"** Bobby cut in. **" What is coffee?"** She asked. Amun laughed and took a moment to find away to explain what it was to someone who had never had it before.

" **It is a liquid that humans drink. It has something called caffeine in it that helps wake them up faster."** He said, hoping that had made sense.

" **O...why don't they just sleep longer? That way they would not need to wake up faster."** Amun was at a loss for words, it was the answer to solve the problem of needing coffee. Why then, did most people still need it.

" **They use it because they do not sleep much. They attempt to use every moment they can in a day to do as much as they can. So they stay up late and wake up early, needing coffee to help them get back to working sooner."** He explained.

 **"That seems silly, what do they have to do that is so important to miss sleep?"** She asked.

 **"Most of the time it has to do with their jobs in some way, for others it is their family. You have to realize that their life is not as simple as ours. They need to make money to survive, and in their lives, time is money. The more time they use working, the more money they make, the easier their lives become."**

" **O...that is interesting. Well I am glad that we do not need to do such things, we only need to hunt for food every once in a while."** Amun silently agreed with his first born. Other then food every now and then, their lives were peaceful and simple. They spent time talking with one another and playing in the forest. There was not much else too it, but they were all happy. Emilia reached up and took Bobby from her shoulder and placed her upon the ground.

" **Run along Bobby, I would like some alone time with your father."** Emilia said. Without hesitation, and with a loving purr, their first born took off into the forest to find the rest of her sisters. Amun watched as she took off before he felt the gaze of Emilia upon him. " **So have you made up your mind yet?"** She asked.

A few weeks ago Amun had mentioned something to her that she had agreed that they needed to do. It was no simple thing, but something they think should happen for their hive to grow. He had put forward the idea of selection a few of their daughters to become Praetorians. Royal guards and protectors of the hive if ever they needed to defend their home. They would be keepers of their family, someone that any of their daughters could look to for support or guidance.

" **I think I have. After Bobby rejected the offer I had to look from someone else. It was not too hard to think of someone else really. I think that Scarlett and Rowena will be the best fit, they get along with everyone so well and have the best hunting skills other than Bobby. I think it should be those two."** As he explained his decision to his queen, he felt her curl up around him, her tail wrapping around his.

" **I could not agree more. When will you ask them?"** She calmly asked, almost purring the words.

 **"Today, if I can. I just need to find the time, they do tend to spend most of their time with company. So it may prove difficult to catch them alone."** Which was one of the reason Amun had picked them, a lot of his daughters already saw them as someone to turn to for help.

" **Well sooner rather than later, it may take some time because let's face it, we have no idea if this will work. And I would rather not have my daughters stuck in a cocoon for months on end."** Amun felt Emilia rest her large head upon his shoulder, rubbing him softly with her jaw. " **Are** **you sure you can help them do this?"**

 **"I believe so. I will also not leave their side until they come out, I promise you."** Amun said with a reassuring thrum. He placed his head upon hers in a type of embrace which they both enjoyed. Emilia's one arm came up to stroke his jaw line. They two stayed in each others touch for a short while before the mood was cut-off by the sound of a few of their daughters running towards them. Amun and Emilia looked towards them to see Sara, Brittney and Julie come bolting into view. All three of the drones heading straight towards Amun and leapt towards him. Amun made sure not to move as each one of them landed on various parts of his large body. " **My daughters? Come now, what is this all about?"**

All three of them responded at once, flustered and upset. Amun only caught a few words through the verbal assault. What made it even harder to focused what that each of his daughters were crawling around him, either pausing to talk to him or chasing one of the others off so they may be heard." **Girls, please calm down, one at a time."** He said as he reached and plucked Sara and Julie from his head, he felt Emilia grab Brittney from his back and held onto her. He held his daughters gently in his hands and sent them feeling of love and compassion to calm them.

" **It was their idea!"** Blurted Sara

" **It was not!"** Came a response from the other two.

" **I do not care who's idea it was, I would only like to know what happened?"** Amun asked a bit more sternly, wanting an answer. His wish came true, but not in the form he had expected.

" **Father..."** Came a voice in his mind, another one of his daughters that was approaching. He reached out and knew it to be Bobby. " **Where are they."** Her words almost made him shutter in fear. They were cold and covered with anger.

 **"Crap!"** All three of the captured drones said when they heard their bigger sister. They started to squirm in attempts to escape Amun's grip. He tightened his hands ever so slightly to keep them in place. He noticed that Emilia had not done the same, allowing Brittney to scurry away and hide upon her back. Amun then turned his head to see his first born come into view...covered in mud from head to tail. Amun had to hold back his laughter.

" **Why Bobby *snicker*...what ever happened?"** He asked, every word dripping with humour.

" **These three...three...abominations! They set up a trap in my favourite tree. I went to rest in the sun only to get covered in...in THIS!"** She gestured to the sticky substance that now covered her curvy, ebony exoskeleton. Amun's humour was sharply cut away when he realized that she was clearly not amused.

" **It was funny! You were so mad and you never suspected a thing."** Julie said from her father's grip. Bobby hissed loudly at her which caused Julie to curl in on herself as much as she could. Amun cut in to alleviate the situation.

 **"Girls, as much fun as you might have had, it is not very nice to do this to anyone. Do you understand?"** He could feel the sadness from all three of them, but only saw the two he had in front of him. They both lowered their heads with no response. " **Girls?"**

 **"Yes Father."** They all said in unison. With that, he placed Sara and Julie on the ground in front of Bobby. Brittney came down from her Mother's back to join her sisters. With their heads tilted down and their tails curled around themselves in submission, they apologized to the first born.

" **We are sorry Bobby."** Amun could tell that they were sincere with their words and sent reassuring feelings to Bobby. His first born looked up to him and let out a sigh. She then scooped a large handful of mud from her body and smeared it across each one of their heads. All three of them let our groans of disgust.

" **Come you four, let's go to the river and** **clean you off."** Emilia said as she scooped up Bobby and placed her on her shoulder. She shooed the others along with her tail and them made her way to the forest. She looked back over her shoulder before she was too far. " **Go find Scarlett and Rowena, they are over in the clearing sun bathing."** Then she began her walk once again.

Amun sat alone in front of their cave for a moment attempting to gather his thoughts and figure out the best way to ask his two daughters what he needed to. He could not find the right words. He shook his head and started his way towards the clearing, he was sure they he would figure out the best way to ask them by the time he got there.

It was a short walk through the shady forest when he found himself standing, once again, at a tree line looking out to his intended targets. Only this time, they were his own daughters. He was frozen in place, still not knowing what, or how, to ask the two to change who they were. To become defenders of the hive. Their muscle and pride. They would have to give up cretin aspects of their life style if they agreed, and he was not sure that they would. They would have to stay near the queen whenever they could, almost becoming full time body guards. They may not find much time to play with their sisters after it was all done.

Amun started to panic as he looked out at his daughters who looked so happy laying in the sun. How could he ask them to give up what they had come to know and love for such a different life style. He took a small step backwards. He was not sure if he could, he wanted his daughters to be as happy as they could and this..this could change all of that. How on earth could he. His train of thought was cut off by a soft voice.

" **Father!"** Scarlett called out to him once she noticed the large Xeno in the tree line. " **Come, join us, the sun is so warm today!"** Amun was not sure what to do so his feet took over and began to move him into the open field. His panic grew a bit as he walked towards the two and apparently it was very obvious. " **Father...what is it?"** She asked nervously. She and Rowena stood to look at the king who approached.

" **Nothing, my daughter, nothing is wrong."** He said as he laid down beside the two. As he curled up like a cat, his two daughters moved to sit within his larger form. They both stared at him and it was clear they knew he was lying. He let out a long sigh. " **Nothing gets past you two...does it?"**

 **"Not really."** Rowena clarified. Amun mentally smiled at his daughters. He took another large breath and slowly let it out.

" **My daughters, I have something to ask of you and I do not know of an easy way to do it."** He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and the two waited patiently. " **Emilia and I have been talking about the future of the hive and what we would do in case we were ever found. We thought it would be ideal if we had more...defensive capabilities to ensure our survival. Umm... We would like..for you...I mean if you would like..."** He started to fluster with his words. Thankfully Scarlett stepped in.

" **Ok."** Was all she said. Amun paused, not exactly sure what had just happened. So he asked.

" **Ok?"**

 **"We will become Praetorians for the hive, the both of us."** He was struck back, how on earth had they known what he was asking. His confusion was noted by the two and they laughed. " **Mother told us, she thought you might have some trouble asking. So she told us just to agree the next time you are flustered."** Amun let loose his breath that he had not realized he had been holding.

" **Remind me to thank your Mother later."** He looked down at his daughters before bringing his tail to embrace them both. " **Thank you, both of you. It may be difficult from time to time, but I know that you two can handle it with ease."**

 **"We will Father, it would be our honour to serve as the royal guard."** Rowena said as she rubbed her head against his tail. Scarlett followed suit, letting out a low purr. Amun let out a happy, low thrum in response. " **We will need your help though, I doubt either of us knows how to do this."**

 **"I promise I will be beside you every step of the way, my daughters...my royal guard."**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Guidance

The next day, all thirty of the Xenomorphs that made up Amun and Emilia's hive were gathered inside their cave, watching in excitement. As instructed, every one of them stayed in utter silence so that Amun could guide Scarlett and Rowena through the process of building their cocoons. However,that did not mean that all was calm. Every one of his daughters were shifting position as they watched, flicking tails, or climbing on walls to get a better view. For being perfectly silent, it spoke louder than words every could. Amun sat with his two selected daughters in front of him, guiding them through the first process.

o

" **This will be weird and a bit..embarrassing. But it will get easier I promise."** Scarlett and Rowena looked to each other before looking back to their father. Amun began to describe what a Praetorian looked like.

" **Picture a Queen that is a lot smaller, maybe only twice the size you are now. With a large crown, like your mothers. A bit longer tail, and more muscle like me. Now picture your own body changing from what it is now, into this new form. Focus hard on that for a moment."** The entire cave stopped moving and watched the two drones as they stat perfectly still. It was a few minutes later, but Amun was happy when he saw drool starting to flow from Rowena's mouth. Soon after, Scarlett began to drool as well.

" **Father? what is thi-"** Scarlett's question was cut short when a stomach full of building resin came forth from her mouth. She did not even attempt to catch it with her hand, but let it impact the stone floor. Amun felt a wave of embarrassment from his daughter. It was not a moment later that Rowena brought up her first batch of resin, but caught the sticky substance in her hands.

" **This is what you must make your cocoon out of. I believe it is a specific type of resin that helps with the metamorphosis process."** His two daughters looked up at him just before they both produced another batch of resin, this time Scarlett caught the building material as well. " **Use it to build a small dome around yourself until you are fully enclosed."** He explained.

He watched as his daughters began to build their protective shells, one mouth full at a time. As he watched, flashes of his past came to play gentle through his mind. When he had made his cocoon to become king and how Jolene had stayed with him as he would with his daughters. As he watched his daughters he was reminded of the feeling of love and care that he had felt with her for the brief time that they shared together. He was reminded of her smile and her smell and how she had felt in his arms. He was reminded that she had been taken from him. Amun was not the only one to feel this.

Emilia's tail wrapped gently wrapped around him and squeezed against his hard exoskeleton. Amun kept his gaze forward, not wanting her to realize where his pain was coming from, but her knew her better.

" **I know you miss her, this must bring back memories no?"** She mentally asked him and only him. Amun nodded not saying a word. She placed her only hand upon one of his. " **She would have been proud."** He silently agreed, Jolene would have loved to have seen this.

As the King and Queen watched the walls of the cocoons continue to be built around their daughters, the sadness they shared was overtaken by joy. Two of their daughters were becoming so much more than they could ask for and they were so very proud. Just before the last of the resin was placed, Amun and Emilia moved to look at their daughters as Drones one last time. Scarlett and Rowena both looked up through the small holes at the top of the dome.

" **Will it hurt, Father?"** Scarlett asked, he words lined with a small amount of fear that struck Amun.

" **No, I promise it does not hurt, you have nothing to fear. I will not leave your side, either of you."** He said as he looked to both of his daughters.

" **Will I be as beautiful as you Mother?"** Rowena asked. Emilia let out a short huff before bringing her face close to her cocoon.

" **You already are my daughter, both of you. You already are."** The comment brought purrs of happiness from both of them. The two royal Xenomorphs backed away to let them finish their work and were filled with joy as the last of the cocoon was sealed. Amun began to let out a low growl, which Emilia joined into soon after it began. Soon all of the hive was following their parents in the hymn of joy that they made for Scarlett and Rowena. To most it would sounds terrifying, but if they listened long enough, they would hear the beautiful layers of sound and harmonics that could never be achieved by humans. It was a lovely sound to which the two daughters fell asleep to, dreaming of change and power.

It was a few days later when Emilia entered the cave to once again see Amun curled up around the two cocoons that held his daughters. He had not moved from that spot, just as he had promised. So it fell onto Emilia to take care of him. She approached and noticed that he was meditating, she thought it was a better description for what they had called sleep, so she was careful not to make too much noise as to shock him awake. They had found it rather like waking from a nightmare and was not the best way to wake up. So she softly ran her hand along his crown to rouse him back, which he did so slowly.

" **Hello."** He said as he stretched. " **Did I sleep in?"** His question was answered by Emilia pulling his face towards hers with her one hand. She extended her second jaw into his mouth, which he gladly took into his. She then gave him the large amount of water that she had brought back to him, knowing he would enjoy it. After she had given him every last drop, she pulled away and nuzzled his face with her own. " **Thank you my dear."**

 **"You are more than welcome. How are they?"** She asked as she looked down at the cocoons that were much larger than they had been. With Amun's guidance, Scarlett and Rowena had done extraordinarily well at beginning their metamorphosis.

" **They are doing wonderfully! I do not think it will be much longer because they are not changing as much as I had to. We shall see them soon."** He said with happiness covering every word. He felt Emilia smile. That was when Emilia noticed something move on his back. She had not noticed that Abby had been curled upon him, taking a nap.

" **Well now, have you been keeping your Father company?"** Emilia asked as she reached over and plucked her daughter up from Amun's back.

" **I couldn't sleep last night, Sara moves too much and likes to sleep beside me."** Emilia mentally let out a laugh, because she knew it to be true.

" **I told her** **to find her way upon me if that happened again, it bothers me not."** Amun said as he stood and stretched. Emilia watched as his head came to the top of the cave, not letting him extend his lets to the fullest. She knew that his body was aching a bit from not being outside.

" **Why not go outside from a bit, nothing too long love."** She told him as she placed Abby on her shoulder. She watched as Amun looked towards the cave entrance and then back to the two cocoons at his feet. He let out a long sigh.

" **I will be alright, they tend to get a bit frightened when I move away from them. They can feel me rather strongly from within. I do not want them to be scared."** As she listened to his explanation, Emilia knew it to be true. She placed her hand under his chin and brought him close for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

" **I will see if we can find you something to eat, it's been a few months hasn't it?** Amun thought for a moment, had it really been that long?

" **I could use a little something, if it is not too much of a bother."** Emilia smiled.

" **Abby, why don't you go ask Bobby and Thea to take you to the farm to get your Father something? Maybe a goat? Something that would not be too hard to bring back."** She watched as a very excited Abby leapt from her back and shot out of the cave with not a word. Amun had to laughed.

" **She has been wanting to go for a while now, I figure it is a good way to let you rest alone."** Emilia explained. She then moved and curled up beside one of the cocoons on the cave floor. She focused on the alien inside and connected with Rowena, feeling her thoughts and sending her all the comfort she could. Amun then curled up around Scarlett's cocoon and did the same. Reminding her of what a Praetorian looked like. And there they stayed, enjoying each others company in silence as they mentally connected with their daughters.

It was only a few days later when Emilia was playing with Katrina, Suzanna and Michele near the river when she felt something from Amun. A sense of excitement and urgency that she knew was from one reason.

" **Everyone, back to the hive! Your sisters are coming!"** She reached out as far as she could to tell everyone of her daughters. Emilia took off towards their home as speed, an army of Xenomorph's gathering around her. She ran as other drons and runners gathered in behind her as well as leap from tree to tree. There was so much mental chatter from her daughters that she could not make sense of it all. So she focused on the forest in front of her. Once she was within range of Amun, she reached out for her King. " **Is it time?"** She almost yelled in excitement.

" **Yes yes! Come quick, Rowena is already cracking her cocoon!"** With that, Emilia, and the rest of her hive, picked up the pace. They all reached the cave entrance in record time and all at once! Emilia was glad to see that her daughters moved aside and waited for her to enter first, knowing how much this meant to her. She crawled her way into the small tunnel, even knocking her head upon the stone because she was going too fast. She did not care! She wanted to be with her daughters as they came back into the world.

Once she was able to stand in the larger cavern, she wasted no time in moving towards the two cocoons that Amun was sitting by. She did not take her eyes off the gently moving surfaces as she joined her King. She was too excited as the wet, hard shells of both the cocoons moved upwards and began to give way. They both watched as shell and exoskeleton made their way into the cave air and felt it for the first time. Amun watched as a cloud of colours exploded from the cocoon, revealing his daughters to him in such a wonderful display. To a human it would have looked discussing, but to him and his hive, it was beautiful.

Scarlett stood up and out of her shell, where as Rowena slowly rolled out and onto the cave floor. Both of the girls were covered with a thick layer of slime. Thankfully because Scarlett had stood, she was not covered in dirt as Rowena now was. They stretched their sore joints in their own ways before looking around the cave at the rest of their sisters. Their bodies had undergone a perfect transformation into the larger predator and protector of the hive. Their crowned heads showing traits of both Emilia and Amun within their designs. Their muscles reflected their father, but their grace and movements were clearly from Emilia. Rowena finally got to her feet and started to rub the dirt from her new exoskeleton. Amun watched her closely, knowing what she would end up doing. His thoughts were cut short by a sweet, kind voice that he was beyond glad to hear.

 **"Hello Mother, Father. How do we look?"** Asked Scarlett as she stood to her full height of twelve feet, attempting to showing off a bit. It was Emilia who moved first and brought her face towards her daughters for a closer look.

" **You look beautiful my daughter, simply beautiful."** She said as she looked upon her new royal guards. Rowena was still attempting to remove dirt from herself. However, just as Amun had suspected, she started to scratch. She began by rubbing her face rather hard to remove the slime and the most outer layer of her exoskeleton. She then slowly moved her way to her new crown, rubbing each part she could. Amun could feel how good it felt through their mental link. He also had to laugh, Emilia noticed that he was feeling something and had to ask.

" **What's so funny?"** She said as she looked to him for an answer. He simply replied by pointing down to Rowena, who was now attempting to use her tail to scratch the furthest part of her crown. " **O..."**

 **"Brings back memories no? I never really had a good chance to get rid of my outer layer when I came from my first cocoon."** As he spoke, he felt a bit of sadness and guilt from Emilia, knowing that she was responsible for that. " **It is alright Emilia, nothing to worry over. Daughters, would someone like to give our new royal guards a hand?"** He addressed the Xeno's that lined every surface of the cave. Without a word, the nearest of his daughters moved and began to rub Rowena and Scarlett from head to toe.

" **Ooo...o that feels so good."** Rowena finally said as five of her sisters began to help scratch her back and head. She then proceeded to purr loudly, Scarlett join in the trumpeting of pleasure as she was gladly touched by her sisters. Amun then let out a low thrum, which was joined by Emilia. Shortly after the rest of the hive greeted their sisters with the same hymn of sounds that they had heard just before they had fallen asleep. Only this time, their new Praetorians joined their family.


	12. Chapter 12 Man of the Mountain

[This was a bit of a spontaneous chapter. My grandfather has just passed and I wanted to do something for him. Something that only I could do. He was such an influence in my life that I will never forget him. He taught me and my brother the importance of getting outside and exploring nature. And not the local park, but true nature where human influence has never touched. He truly was a Man of the Mountain. RIP Grandpa Keith]

Chapter 11.5

Proud, it was the only way he could describe it. All he felt was proud as he looked over his family and his Queen. Each and everyone of his daughters had given his a sense of fulfillment that he never thought he would have in this crazy new life. Thankfully, he had been wrong and he had found his slice of heaven. Amun turned and quietly exited the cave they all called home and entered into the blackness of the night. Although he could see perfectly in the dark, the cool temperature told him that it was rather late. He let out a soft sigh of happiness before he took off in an instant.

Faster and faster he ran. Dodging trees and boulders that had blocked his path. He ran, letting the cool air sweep over every inch of his body. Tickling him in some places, but he did not mind. He was happy, and nothing could take that away from him right now. He ran and ran without getting tired. He then came shooting out of the trees and into a clearing that was at the base of a near by mountain that he and Abby love to play on. The field was somewhere around two hundred yards across and Amun covered that distance in a mere seven seconds!

His speed was only hindered slightly as he came to the base of the mountain and started up its steep face. He had to get down on all fours to use his claws to help propel him up the rocky giant. It mattered not, he would conquer this titan like he had done with so many others before. It's trees, cliffs and loose rocks were no match for him at that moment.

When he came to the highest peek upon that rock he stopped and in that instant the world froze. The vast sky above him frozen in the heavens. The valley below nothing more than a whisper in his ears. That was if he even had ears, he had never really understood how that worked. That was a question for a different time for Amun was stranded in this very moment. One of pure happiness and bliss. Amun let out a long sigh and rested upon his mountain.

It was not until some time later that something had caught his attention. A rather strange colour that was on the mountain to his right. It was small what ever it was, but seemed to be staying in one spot. Amun's first instance was to head towards it to investigate but he stopped and thought of his family. Would he put them in danger by doing so? He pondered on this for a moment before slowly making his way towards this new event. He would take a quick look to make sure it posed no threat to his family and be done with it.

As he moved through the trees, he attempted to keep track of the colour through the branches. It got easier as he got closer. Something was very odd about this. The colour was not moving like a living creature, and it was nothing he recognized. It was a mixture of brown and yellow, one that was not very pleasant to look at. He kept moving.

A short while later Amun was down on all fours, looking at what he knew was a cabin in the woods. His fear was high as he looked for who ever was within. The colour that he had seen from afar had been the smoke that was now rising from its chimney, which maybe explained its colour. The three story alien stayed perfectly still as he watched with curiosity. How long had this been here and how had he never seen it before. A thousand questions ran through his mind as he stared at the small building.

"What you looking at there big fella?" The sudden voice made the alien king jump in fear. Once all four of his limbs were back on the ground, he turned to find the source. He was surprised to see a single man standing in the open in front of him. Confusion over took Amun as he looked down at the small figure. The man was in his later years of life, but still stood strong and tall. He was surrounded by a calming mist of light blue. Except for something in his hands. He was holding what looked like a mug of something that smelt delightful. Was that...no...coffee?! His thoughts were cut short.

"Don't talk much, do yea?" The man asked as he took another sip from his mug. Amun was beyond surprised that he was so calm with a giant alien in front of him. And how was it that he had snuck up on him so well. His own daughters could not even do that. Amun shook his head. He reached down and began to write in the dirt.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Amun watched as the man looked at the ground for a moment and then back to the alien king.

"I'm sorry big fella, but my eyes are what they use to be. Come, there is a light at the house." And with that, the man turned and began to make his way to the small cabin that Amun had been watching only moments ago. Something was telling Amun not to trust the man, he was to calm. At the same time, something seemed to tell him that everything was alright. He decided to keep his guard up, but wanted to know more about the man. He made his way towards the little house where the elderly man had just disappeared into.

He watched, expecting the man to return with a gun, but was happily disappointed when he returned with something that looked like a lantern. The small human looked up at Amun for a short time before it dawned on the xenomorph what he was waiting for. Amun reached towards the ground once again and repeated his question.

"WHO ARE YOU?" This time, armed with his lantern, the man could easily see the question.

"Keith, pleasure is mine. And who would you be? Or do I keep calling you big fella?" He asked as he walked to the side of the cabin, grabbing a chair to bring back.

"AMUN." Was all he wrote in response.

"Well then, Amun...what yea doing on my mountain?" The comment made him laugh. His mountain? Did this man know what was now sitting in front of him?

"YOURS?"

"Yes mine. I've lived on this rock coming on thirty years now. I know ever stone and tree that call it home. And you, my friend, are new here. So...what are you doing on my mountain?" The man's words were not rude in the slightest, but more 'matter of fact' in their tone. Amun mentally smiled.

"HIDDING."

"O...now that is interesting. Something your size would not be hiding from a lot of things. So tell me, Amun, what has you hiding here?"

"SCIENTISTS."

"I see. Would those be the same ones that had your friend trapped in the lab?" Amun's head snapped back. How had he known that?! His reaction had not gone unnoticed and the old man let out a laugh. 'I was visiting my grand children when you made your appearance in the city all that while ago. I could tell that you were a good fella after that. Just never thought you would be out my back door." Amun calmed down a bit as Keith gave his explanation.

"THATS WHY YOU ARE CALM." Amun asked.

"Yup. You are hard to forget. Besides, my grandson told me what a Xen...xeno..A hell, whatever you were. Something from a movie that the kid keeps ranting about. Nothing else quite like you." He talked as he sipped from his mug.

Amun sat down in front of the man as he talked, something was rather calming about his voice that he enjoyed. It was almost as if he knew him from somewhere. Amun asked his own question.

"WHY OUT HERE?" He read the question and chuckled.

"You mean why the hell in the middle of no where? That's easy, I've always been a mountain man. I grew up out here, I worked out here and I will die out here." Keith looked up to Amun who tilted his head to the side. "It's calm out here big fella. No traffic, no people making noise, no one to tell me what I can or cannot do. It's peace and quiet, pure and simple." He explained. Amun could understand that. He himself had come to love the mountains and its silence. Well that was when his twenty eight daughters gave him time to rest.

"HOW LONG HERE?" Amun asked, rather curious if he had been here since him and Emilia had arrived.

"Ooo...I would have to pin it at thirty years. Give or take a few." Amun was a bit shocked, not surprised, but just impressed that this man had lived out here for that long. It was a good days run for Amun to the nearest town. He wondered how he survived.

"HOW SURVIVED?"

'O that's easy. Big garden in the front and I am allow to hunt for what meat I need. Nature has everything I could need. I travel to see my family whenever I can and that's about the only time I leave. They tend to visit less and less now a days, but it is a bit of a trip." He said with a laugh. It seemed that the old man did not mind. Amun could see the appeal in that. He did love his daughters, but some peace would be nice every now and then.

Amun sat in silence for a few hours as Keith told story after story to him. About how his family had moved to this land over two hundred years ago with the first settlers. How his father ha taught him everything he knew about how to live in the wild. How he worked as a surveyor in the rough terrain for larger companies who needed someone who knew the land. As he talked, his soothing voice out Amun at ease and made everything else melt away. It was not until later that Keith started asking more question of Amun.

"So big fella, did you finally get you lady friend?"

"YES. SHE IS NEARBY."

"O good, glad to hear. I can only imagine what a bunch of science geeks would do to someone like you two. What have you two been up to? I have not seen yea around."

"MAKING FAMILY." When Keith read his response, his head snapped up to look at the towering alien in front of him.

"A family you say. So there are more of you running around my backyard?" Amun mentally smiled, there was a bit of concern in his voice.

"SMALLER. ABOUT THIRTY."

"Lord thunderin! Thirty of yea! I thought my three were bad but thirty! No wonder you wondered off in the middle of the night!" He had nearly dropped his drink as he talked.

"THEY ARE GOOD KIDS." Amun explained.

"Well with a father your size, I would behave myself ha ha!" Amun smiled at the joke. It was then that he realized something a bit more serious. Amun had been seen. His families survival depended on staying hidden to the rest of the world and it was something that he would not jeopardize.

"I ASK FAVOR?" Amun wrote when he had the chance.

"Of coarse."

"TELL NO ONE. FAMILY NEEDS TO STAY SAFE." As Keith read the message, he smiled and looked up at the three story tall alien in front of him.

"No need to worry about that. I can tell you are a good man Amun. You may have a different body, but your soul is that of a kind and caring person if I ever knew one. And I know the importance of family as well as any father would. You secret is safe with me." Amun watched as his pheromones stayed a soft blue colour, telling Amun that he was not lying. Amun bowed his head to the man in thanks and then stood and stretched. He had been away from the hive for the entire night and should get back to greet his waking daughters. He wrote one last message to the mountain man.

"STAY SAFE. VISIT SOON."

"Looking forward to it. Take care." Amun then turned and made his way home, back to his family.

After the long walk back the large rocks that made up the entrance of the cave were in view. He was relived to see that none of his daughters had woken yet. So he sat quietly in front of the entrance and waited to see his beautiful daughters. It was not too long before he felt them all began to mentally awake and greet the day.

He watched as each one began to emerge from their home and came to greet him. Sara and Julie took off as quick as they could to the river, probably to get covered in mud again. Thea and Abby came to curl up once again at his feet. Finally Emilia emerged from their home and stretched each of her limbs in a very enjoyable stretch.

" **Good morning my King."** She said as she stretched her arms behind her neck.

" **Good morning m** **y Queen. Did you sleep well?"**

" **Indeed. But Abby woke me when she crawled onto my crown. Sara was figiting in her sleep again. I did notice that you were not there though, where did you get off too?"** She asked as she picked up Abby from the ground and nuzzled her.

" **I have someone to tell you about. A new friend that we are sharing these mountains with."** Emilia froze and sent him some soft feelings of concern. " **Do not worry my love, let me tell you and our daughters of the Man of the Mountain."** His daughters slowly gathered around their father and listened to the story of their new neighbour and of the man who lived along side a hive of Xenomorphs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: If Only I Could Cry

Amun rested in the field below the mountain that Abby was now exploring for the rock that he had hidden the day before. He was pretty sure that he had found a spot that even Abby would not find, although he has said that before and been proven wrong. He rested his head on his crossed hands and let out a long breath in happiness. It had been a few weeks since Scarlett and Rowena had emerged from their cocoons and everything had been perfect. His daughters were happy, Emilia was happy which made him happy. Everything was perfect, so he rested in the warmth of the sun.

" **Found it!"** Came a voice that cut into his fuzzy mental state. Abby had proven him wrong once again.

" **Dear lord, how on earth did you find it this time! I buried it in the dirt!"** He said baffled as to how his daughter had located the red stone.

" **When you came home yesterday, I saw that your claws were covered in dirt. I also had an idea where you would hide it, so I checked that area first. You always did like running water to cool down."** It was true, because of his size, he did enjoy moments to cool down in the fresh waters in the mountains. He thought the waterfall he had found on this mountain would make for a good hiding spot. Apparently he had been wrong.

" **You are too clever girl, you know that?"** He could feel her mentally blush even at the great distance that separated them. It was then that Amun felt a weak feeling of worry from a mind back towards their home. He was a bit too far to tell who it was, but it did not feel too serious. He slowly stood up from his patch of grass and looked towards the mountain." **Come Abby, I think your mother is being annoyed by some of your sisters again."** He felt an agreement from his daughter before turning back towards home. Abby would easily catch up to him at the slower pace he was doing.

Through the trees he went, weaving his large head between branches and taking the only paths he could fit through. It was a few minutes later that he felt Abby fall from a tree and land upon his back and made her way to his shoulder. She purred quietly and enjoyed the ride, it made Amun mentally smile. His smile was taken away quickly as something hit his mind like a truck, causing him to wince. Fear and pain flooded his mind from so many minds that it almost caused him to pass out. It was Abby that kept him awake.

" **Father, father what is wrong!"** She screamed, beyond concerned. He could almost not hear her mental words he was so disorientated. He staggered into a tree that kept his balance. " **Father, please! What is wrong?!"**

Amun took a moment to mentally shift through all the mental connections that had hit him to dampen then. As he regained much of his focused, it was then that he realized it was his daughters, screaming out in fear and pain.

" **HANG ON!"** He screamed before taking off at full speed through the forest, strait towards the cave. He dodged as many trees as he could, but the ones that he could not, he lowered his head and blew right through them as it they were paper. As he ran, he heard more and more of his daughters screaming out to one another. Some were commands of attack, others were words of agony and concern. He reached out to anyone that he could. " **Daughters, what is going on?!"**

 **"Amun! They are, it-it-its them, th-they are here!"** It was Emilia, she was to terrified she could barley talk.

" **Who?!"** Amun yelled.

 **"The company! Hurry!"** Pure terror and anger struck the king and he then pushed his body to the limit to gain speed. He felt Abby clutch to him with suck force it broke his exoskeleton. " **Please Amun, our-our daughters the-they ar-"** Her words were cut short and Amun feared the worst. It was only a few second after when he hear a massive explosion from the direction of his home and his fears were confirmed. He then looked to the distance and saw a cloud of fire and smoke rise high through the trees of the forest. As he ran he let out a roar of anger, thinking his Queen, his love, his family had just been killed. He was so close to home! He had to get there, he had to save his family.

As he approached the large boulders that acted as the entrance to their hive, Amun was horrified to see that most of the area had been turned into a crater of dirt. No trees stood in the area that was once their home. As he scanned the area he did not slow his speed as he rounded the large, shattered boulders and came to a scene that made his freeze in his tracks.

" **No..."** As his gaze fell upon the scene of horror, it was all he could say. As he looked out over the destroyed ground, The bodies of his daughters littered the ground, acid blood eating into the vegetation and dirt that now acted as their death beds. Amun froze as he saw five, ten, twenty of his beloved hive laying on the ground covered in bullet holes, missing limbs or destroyed beyond recognition.

He was horrified as he scanned the area and saw body parts scattered here and there from whatever caused the blast he had heard. Nothing moved on what now looked like a battle field littered with the dead. He began to shake, in anger or sadness he did not know. His mind snapped and he was not there, he felt noting from the shock that had taken over his body and mind.

 **"No..."** Amun took a few staggered steps forward, looking from body to body. Sadness filling him with everyone of his daughters he looked upon. He looked upon the dead and could tell that some had died attempting to protect one another, other had been killed in what looked like organized attacks. His anger grew as he did not come across one dead human, his daughters had been slaughtered in a surprise attack. With numbers that probably vastly over took their own.

" **Fa...father..."** Came a whisper from below. Amun looked to his feet and let out a quick road as he saw Thea slowly crawling towards him, her lower body missing.

" **Thea! Thea! O god no! Please no!"** He began to shake rapidly as he watched his daughter crawl closer to him. He lowered himself and gently touched her head to his. Amun moved to scoop his daughter up, but pulled his hands back not wanting to injure her further. He could do nothing but get as close to her as he could to her. He was now laying on the ground in front of her, letting out a soft moan of concern and saddness.

" **It-it's ok...Da-daddy. We...we did good. Save...saved mom-my. She...ssshe..."** He words grew weak as her head slowly made its way to the ground. Amun had to watch as he felt the mental touch of his second born slowly fade from his mind as her life left her body.

" **No no no. NO! Thea! THEA!"** He screamed as he picked up his dead daughter and held her close. He roared in anger as he held the lifeless body of his beloved daughter. As he held her he quickly looked out over the field of dead, hoping to find others who were still alive. He mentally reached out as far as he could but sadness over took him as he was meet with no other mental touch. Not one of his daughters were alive. He reared his head back and let out a monstrous roar of pain. He did not care who heard him, his pain was too great. Louder and louder he got with each of his daughters flashed through his mind.

Sara, Emma, Jean and Hanna. His mind went through all twenty eight of his daughters as he let out his pain. His mind came to Emilia, his queen, and it grew even louder. His thunderous voice rang out for far too long as his pain grew and grew. When he finally ran out of breath, he collapsed to the ground.

As he laid in the dirt with the rest of his family, he curled into himself and his sadness. His mind slipped away, into darkness and despair as he began to feel cold. His beloved daughters, his family, his Queen, they were all gone. He was would he do now, the company had once again taken everything from him. Leaving him with nothing but pain. Older memories began to flood his mind, pulling him further into the darkness.

" _Jolene...Jolene, I miss you. Why...why did they have to take you from me. I...I loved you so much. E-Emilia...now you. My Queen...my love. O god not again. I've lost you both."_ His thoughts were laced with sadness and hate. " _If only...if only I could have you all back. If only they could leave me alone. If only I...if...I could only cry!"_ He went completely still, frozen within the blackness of his mind. He was lost, stuck hard by the memories of pain and hatred that he had know. It all seemed to flood back to his mind in an instant, overwhelming anything else that his mind could muster. And there he stayed for what felt like a life time, with the faces of all he had loved now just shadows of his happiness.

Suddenly something drew him back, some small voice of reason or light. It rang through his mind only as a whisper until it grew louder and louder as it repeated.

" **Father please, come back to me! They need us! FATHER!"** A sharp strike of pain to his face snapped Amun back to reality. His vision was greeted with the field of bodies once more, but this time someone stood in front of his face. It was...someone he knew. He suddenly recognized his daughter.

" **Abby, Abby my daughter."** He lifted his head to look at her better. He felt his acid blood run down his face, she must have struck him with her tail in a desperate move to bring him back.

 **"Father! I know you are hurt, but please! They need our help!"** Amun froze in confusion. They needed help? Had someone survived that he had not felt?

" **Who Abby? Where are they?"** He quickly go to his feet and looked around for who Abby was talking about. He was still meet with no one.

" **The cave father! It's Bobby, I can feel her!"** She said as she moved into the crater that was once their home. " **I think she survived in the back of the cave! Hurry!"** Amun did not question his daughter, he moved into the hole and began digging. Rock after rock, inch after inch he moved the earth with hope that someone had survived. Handfuls of dirt were flung in every direction as he dug with speed, wanting to get to his first born. His hands stopped moving when he felt something mentally reach out.

" **Fa-father? Is...that you?"** It was Bobby, she was alive!

" **Bobby! O god, hang on, we are coming!"** He said as he began to dig once more. He knew he had to be fast, her words were weak and had pain behind them. **"Bobby just hang on, we are coming. Are you alright?"**

 **"I hurt...Father, it...it hurts."** He could feel his daughters pain through their link. He could tell that it was not life treating, but it was still severe.

" **It's ok Bobby, it will be alright, I will get you out soon!"** He dug. Ten, fifteen, now twenty feet into the earth. Following the mental touch that he knew was his first born daughter. His claws came upon something that did not move so easily. He quickly cleared away the dirt to revile a very large boulder that was blocking his way. It must have been part of the cave roof that fell. It was the only thing keeping him from his daughter and his possibly his queen.

" **Move it Father, you must!"** Abby exclaimed from the ridge she was watching from, he had almost forgotten she was here. He looked up to her with fear. She was now one of his only daughters left and he had to make sure she was safe." **We have to get to them soon!"**

 **"Abby, on my back, now! They might still be here!"** He snapped, perhaps a bit too sharply. She did not question and made her way quickly to the protectiveness of his back. Abby curled around one of his back tubes and stayed quiet. Amun turned back to the obstacle that lay before him, but it was one he would conquer no matter what. His clawed fingers searched the sides of the rock face until them came upon good edges to dig onto.

" **Father..hurry. Mother...she needs help. I can just feel her."** The soft, weak mental voice of Bobby came to his mind as he held onto the large rock. His muscles flexed, his claws dug into the rock and the earth shifted. The boulder was the size of a bus and perhaps twice as heavy, but it did not matter, he had to move it. With all his might, he began to lift the massive rock out from where it was secured. His muscles protested and began to shake, but he did not let go, his family needed him. His Queen needed him. He let out a long roar as he gripped tighter around the boulder and began to lift with his legs. They too protested as the full weight of the object came upon his limbs.

He now had the boulder two feet from where it had been, and another, then another! He kept his roar loud as the boulder moved higher and higher. His hands wanted to let go so badly, but he knew his family needed him, so they could not slip! After another few feet into the air, he was able to slip his tail underneath the massive rock and used it to help push upward. He felt the rock slip a bit, he was going to lose it!

" _No no no! I cannot! Emilia...Bobby... I cannot lose you too!"_ He screamed to himself in attempts to motivate his body to continue. He felt the rock slip again, it did not go unnoticed.

" **Mother needs you, you will NOT drop that boulder Father! Lift! You are King! LIFT!"** Abby yelled from his shoulder, her words not only covered in motivation, but fear as well. His daughter was afraid she would lose the rest of her family. He would not allow this.

With one more mighty roar Amun shifted his weight to one side and pulled the boulder into the space where he had just been. As it moved, he shot his arms into the space behind it to continue it forward, pushing with all his might. His tail pushed from behind as well giving him the extra pushing power he needed to move it out of the way completely. With a earth shaking thud, the giant piece of stone impacted the ground, flinging dirt in every direction.

Amun paused to take a few deep breaths, getting oxygen to his hurting muscles. He did not pause for long. He snapped his crowned head towards the hole he had just made, hoping to see his queen and first born. Instead, he saw large parts of what looked like building resin. It had been cracked and destroyed when the cave had collapsed, but Amun could only guess why it was there. He did not question for long before moving once more to dig.

His claws worked fast as he broke away more and more of the resin. Suddenly he was meet with a beautiful sight. Emilia, who was wrapped around Bobby to protect her, was now before him. Her large crown keeping most of the debris from hitting her daughter. As Amun got closer, he noticed movement and watched as Bobby began to emerge from the dust and rock.

" **Fa-father?"** She outstretched her slender hand towards him which he gently took in his large claws.

" **I am here my daughter, I am here."** Ever word was dripping with happiness.

" **Mother..she is hurt...alive but hurt."** She explained as she began to crawl out from the protective shell that Emilia had created. Abby leapt down from Amun to help her sister, moving rock after rock out of the way.

" **We will get her out, do not worry. I promise it will be alright."** Once Bobby was free and in the care of Abby, Amun looked to see how he would retrieve his queen. Thankfully the rock had collapsed in such a way that it had created a pocked around her large form. Not enough to have prevented injury, but big enough that it had not crushed her. She had been lucky. Amun very gently placed his hands into the section of her crown that was exposed and began to wiggle her head forward. To his delight, it began to move with ease, reviling more and more of Emilia.

As he slowly pulled limb and body part from the pocket, he was stricken with grief. For he was shown the extent of her injuries. Large cuts on her crown and neck, at least four broken ribs, and her lower right leg was also broken badly. Thankfully her tail had been tucked in tight and avoided being crushed, but her back spikes had not been so lucky. It looked like she had managed to fold them against herself in time, but not before one of them was half crushes. Once he had her completely free, Amun held his unconscious queen in his arms. If only he could cry, he would.

" **Emilia...Emilia my queen, can you hear me?"** He reached out for her mind and could only find a whisper of it. It was enough to know she was alive, but for how long he did not know. " **Emilia please, I can't lose you too..."** He rocked her back and forth in his embrace upon the ground, wrapping his tail around her slender waist.

" **Father is...is she going to live?"** Abby asked as she tended to Bobby's wounds, covering them with resin. He did not know what to tell her, he was unsure what her fate was.

" **I...I don't know my daughter...I don't know."** He nuzzled his head against Emilia's as he sat. His attention then turned to Bobby. " **Is everyone...did anyone else..."**

 **"I... I do not know. I do not know what happened. They came for the cave first, came out of nowhere. Scarlett and Rowena kept them out of the entrance until we could all come out to fight them. They...they had things that spit fire that tore my sisters to pieces. They...they were not interested in taking us. O Father...I can not feel them...I feel so empty."** Her words struck a blow to his head because he felt exactly what she did, a echo of nothingness within their minds that was once filled with a loving hive.

" **I know, my first born, I know. What happened after?"** He wanted to know how his family died.

" **After a while, Scarlett fought to get me into the cave to be with Mother, she was hurt just as I got inside. When I meet Mother, my sisters were building her a cocoon to protect her but she pulled me inside and would not let me help. They...they gave their lives to finish the shell that saved us. Then...there was a loud noise and the cave collapsed on them, I...I... felt them die. Fa-father..."** Amun noticed that Bobby's body began to shake, in shock or sadness he could not tell. He reached over and scooped his two daughters into his hand and brought them close.

" **Father, why would they not take any of my sisters? You said they would most likely be here for us...I do not understand."** Abby asked as she made her way to his crown. It was a good question. Why had they been sent here to exterminate and not to capture, it made no sense. And why had they left? They should have still been here to finish the job. It made no sense at all.

" **I do not know my daughter, but we need to leave. We cannot stay here. Hold on to your big sister."** He moved to place Bobby on top of his crown where she could tend to her. He then lifted Emilia up in his arms but then paused.

" **What is wrong Father?"** Abby asked as she held onto Bobby. Amun felt an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty. Like he was lost in a sea of confusion.

" **I...I do not know where to go..."** He heard a soft purr from his daughter.

" **The lake...head towards the lake."** Amun did not question, he turned in the direction of the hidden lake and slowly took the first steps. Each one was a painful strike to his soul because each one was a step passed one of his dead daughters, a step away from his home and all that had been his happiness. If only he could cry, Amun would be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: What Will Become of Us

Amun slowly walked into the cold water, letting it embrace every inch of his body. He still held his unconscious Queen in his hands and moved in until the water was just beginning to touch her body. He used his tail to take a bit of her weight before using one hand to clean her wounds. After removing all the acid blood he could see, he looked to her wounds. He gazed upon her smooth face and beautiful crown and was sad that he had to do what needed to be done. Thankfully she was still not awake as his fingers snapped her broken ribs back into place. Each time he did was a blow to his own heart.

Once they were back in place, he had to attend to her broken leg. He used his tail to keep her floating at the surface as he moved to check the wound. The bone had not broken the skin, but it had come very close. He placed one hand on her knee and the other on the second half of Emilia's leg. With a small but powerful jerk, Amun set her broken leg. The moment he did, she screeched awake and began to flail her limbs wildly. Amun quickly leapt on her to hold her still.

" **Emilia! It is alright! I am here! Shhhh...it's alright."** He cooed as he held the massive Xeno in his arms. He took a few strikes from her tail in various places, but held her tight. " **Emilia, it's alright."** She slowly calmed a bit before becoming aware.

" **O god Amun...they're dead. They're...they are gone!"** She said as she let out a low roar that could not be mistaken for anything but sadness. **"My daughters! Amun..o god"** Amun held her tight and let her cry out in pain. his own sadness began to rise as he heard her cries.

" **I...I know my queen. I...I was too late and...and they are...they are gone."** He began to rock her back and forth while in the water, letting the water cool her down. She wrapped her tail tightly around him and he pulled her in closer.

" **They came out of nowhere, as if they knew exactly where we were. Scarlett...Rowena...they fought so hard to protect everyone and give us a fighting chance. They saved me, they gave everyone a chance to build the cocoon. I...felt them die as the cave came down. Amun...I..."** He cut her short.

" **My queen, they did want the had to so that you could live on. They protected their family as best they could. We cannot hold that against them. I am proud of each and every one of them for fighting to protect their family."** Amun's words calmed Emilia. She knew that her daughters would do anything they had to, she just wished that it had not cost them their lives. She had loved each and every one of them just as much as Amun did. She remembered every one of their births, every one of their personalities and their quirks. She had her family taken from her, one that she had fought so hard to get. She would never forget them.

Amun was taken a bit by surprise when he felt something craw onto his back, but once he saw Bobby swimming around him, he knew it had to be Abby. He could feel their concern for their mother. He watched as Bobby climbed onto her mother's belly and rubbed against her. Emilia moved her one arm and embraced her daughter tightly.

" **When Bobby came into the cave, I panicked...I just grabbed her and pulled her inside the shell. I...I could have saved others."** Amun shook his head.

" **They you may not have been saved. That shell probably stopped the cave from crushing you, if it had not been done you may not have survived."** He explained. He felt agreement from Bobby.

" **It is true Mother, they gave up their lives for us. I felt them to when they were killed. I...I am going to miss them."** Bobby let out a low thrum of sadness as Emilia held her close. They were all shocked when a quiet voice spoke.

" **It...it was my fault."** They all looked to Abby, who had her head hanging low. " **If I had not been out with Father playing, he would have been there to save everyone."**

 **"No Abby, none of this was your fault. And no one blames you . This was the companies fault. This Weyland. They have no humanity left and care not for other living beings."** Emilia explained as she reached up and plucked her from Amun's shoulder. She brought her down to join her sister. " **It is their fault my little Abby. They took your sisters from us, not you, or your father."**

Amun could still feel that Abby felt a bit responsible for the tragedy and wanted to help ease her mind. He slowly began to walk deeper into the water, causing the smaller drones to abandon their spot on their mother's belly. Emilia too rolled into the water and began to swim, wanting to keep her weight off her bad leg. Amun guided their way into the clear blue water of the mountains, almost letting it wash away his families pain.

They did not swim fast, but rather glided with one another in a beautiful underwater dance. With such coordination that could only come from those who were mentally attached as they were. Around, through and under they all went, missing one another by inches but never touching. It was a peaceful sense of play between the four as their pain was gently taken away from them. They danced with one another for the better part of an hour before slowly making their way to the shore.

Amun easily scooped Emilia up into his arms because of her leg. Abby then helped Bobby climb onto his back before the four made their way into the wilderness. They walked in silence for a short while before Bobby broke it.

" **Father, what now? Where will we go? What are we to do?"** He had not really thought that far ahead yet, but it was a valid question.

" **I do not know my daughter. We first need to heal our wounds, and to do that we need to find shelter."**

 **"Perhaps another cave?"** Abby asked.

" **No! No... I think not."** Emilia quickly cut in, the memories obviously still to fresh in her mind from the attack. Amun silently agreed, they had found out the hard way that a cave could be great shelter, but a tough spot to be trapped in. They would need something that would allow them to run if they needed, but keep them hidden so they could heal.

" **If we do not need to be there long, perhaps a thicker part of the forest? One that is difficult to get to but open enough to escape from with ease?"** Bobby suggested.

 **"That, I think, would be best."** Amun agreed as they walked. It was then that he felt anger from Emilia, her tail wrapped around his waist and leg. " **What is wrong my Queen?"**

 **"I...I want them dead."** Amun stopped in his tracks, the comment was a bit of a shock, but not unfair of her to say. Amun began to walk once again when she said nothing else.

" **I agree with Mother."** This comment came from Bobby which surprised him.

" **I cannot tell you that I do not agree. I just want to live in peace with my family and I know that it will not happen as long as this company is alive, I know that now. I just wish we could without having to kill them to do it."** Amun explained. When he had finished, Emilia squirmed a bit to indicate that she wanted to be put down. Amun tilted her so she could take her weight on her one good leg. She then hopped to the nearest tree and held it with her one arm.

" **I want them dead Amun...they took our family and now I want theirs."** Her words flowed with more hate than Amun had ever felt from her before. It was starting to scare him.

" **Emilia, we cannot kill them all. Many of them were probably not involved with killing our daughters. Please don't misunderstand, I am beyond angry at them for taking my family, taking** _ **our**_ **family. But I do not feel that a mass murder will solve this, we ne-."**

 **"I DONT CARE!"** Emilia cut him off, turning around to face him. Amun's mind was assaulted with so much hate and anger that his had to wince at the pain. When he recovered and had the mental emotions in control, his gaze came back to Emilia who was huffing rather fiercely. He thought for one moment that she might leap and attack him, but knew that she knew better.

" **Emilia...I just-"**

 **"Don't Amun, don't do it. I know you will talk your way out of this, you are too smart for your own good. But please...just don't. Twenty six...I had to feel twenty six of** **my daughters die...right before me! My mind was so empty I...I felt so hollow. My mind was torn into pieces every time one of them was taken Amun, you have no idea what that was like!"** Amun stood frozen as her mental words ran through his entire body. He had never felt this level of anger from her before, it was concerning.

" **I do know Emilia, I had to look upon their bodies...still and dead...scattered on the ground like nothing more than trash that had been forgotten. Do you think I did not care to look upon my dead daughter's laying in the dirt? Do you think I am not angry or furious? Of course I am...but we need to-"** His words were cut short as his head snapped to the side. Amun stood frozen, his acid blood now running down his face where Emilia's claws had cut deep with her attack. Amun's own anger began to take over and he was not sure he could contain it. He tried once more to calm her mood" **Emilia...I kno-"** She attempted to slap him a second time, only this time he was faster.

Amun grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him, however he moved out of the way at the last second to allow her to fly past him. As she did, he pulled down towards the ground, leading her towards it. With a loud crash, Emilia went face first into the soft grass. Amun backed away quickly to give his queen some space to think about what she was doing, but it was no use. Emilia was rage drunk.

" **Abby, take Bobby away from here...NOW!"** Abby helped Bobby to evacuate the area as fast as they could, knowing what was about to happen. Amun did not take his gaze from Emilia who had not give him any time, sprinted strait for him. Amun met her head on, knowing that his strength was greater than hers. When they collided she was the one who started getting pushed backwards from Amun's powerful arms.

With their crowns locked together, arms grabbing what they could, they pushed at one another. Emilia frantically trying to find the upper hand, but with one of her larger limbs missing it was difficult. Amun began to push her backwards towards the trees with ease but he was surprised when he felt something else touching him. It was Emilia's second set of arms, now extended from their resting place within her rib cage!

Her second arms now grabbed tight at his right arm, pulling it close to her. Her large arm now pushing up at the bottom of his crown causing his balance to be broken. Amun began to fall backwards as Emilia did not stop her attack. His legs were taken from under him and he impacted the ground rather hard. He had no time to recover as Emilia then pressed his head into the dirt and brought up her tail to strike. He panicked as he watched the blade descend towards his head!

Thankfully his strength and intelligence was his saving grace. He quickly grabbed her leg and pulled it from under the queen that stood above him, causing her to tumble and fall beside him. Amun then shoved her away from himself with his powerful legs in a double kick. He watched as Emilia slid across the forest floor, limbs flailing and vegetation being flung about. He stood up as quickly as he could and was shocked to see Emilia already up and running at him.

" **ENOUGH!"** He screamed at the raging queen. It did nothing to stop her, so he took matters into his own hands. Amun watched as she leapt into the air towards him, claws and tail ready to attack. But he was done fighting. He stepped to the side and caught her in the air and with his powerful arms, changed her direction back the way she had came. Only he did not throw her. Instead, he slammed her into the ground with enough force the trees shook. He made sure he held back enough not to seriously injure her, but enough to take the wind from her.

It had done just that. As the dust settled from the impact, Emilia was beyond dazed and could not gather herself to attack again. Amun thought quickly, he had to find a way to calm her down. He did the first thing that came to mind. While she was still on the ground, Amun quickly joined her and wrapped himself around her. His embrace was controlling, but gentle. Holding all of her limbs in place, but not harming her. As She gained her wits and realized that she was trapped, she roared.

" **Emilia, please..."** He said calmly. " **My Queen please, you are breaking my heart. I have had so much taken from me already, I cannot lose you too. Please."** She threw herself about wildly attempting to free herself from his grasp. Her screams of war piercing the mountain range. He had to keep trying, he had to bring her back.

" **Emilia... do you remember how Katrina use to love put mud on your back when you were not looking? How much fun she had when you finally found it? Do you remember playing hide and seek with Julie, Nichole and Michele in the fields? How fast they could get away from you?"** As he talked her screams slowly went from that of rage to sadness. It was working.

" **Do you remember the first time you woke up and had Bobby, Thea and the rest of the first ten born, all surrounding you while you were suspended in the cave? How happy you were to look upon then?** **Please Emilia."** The memories were not only effecting Emilia, but himself as well. Sadness began to wash over him. The full realization that his family had been taken from him was coming back, pulling him into that darkness that he had felt as he saw his family dead.

" **Remember...remember when Suzan caught her...her first fish? How..how happy she...she"** He could not find his own words within his own sadness. And as his sadness grew, it amplified Emilia's. As they both laid upon the grass, their struggle turned from that of aggression to one of comfort. Emilia turned to face Amun and buried her face into his rib cage. Amun in return wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin upon her crown. They both let out cried of sadness. They both missed their daughters.

As if summoned, Abby slowly emerged from the bushed with Bobby leaning against her. They came up to their parents who softly gazed at them and joined in their physical contact, climbing onto their crowns. They stayed like that for some time, grieving and letting out soft cries of pain. It was Bobby who spoke first a long time later.

" **Father...what will become of us? This cannot continue."** She was right, this pain needed a resolution, one that he feared would have to happen. He let out a long sigh.

" **We will figure this out...as a family. But first, we need to take care of your Mother. She fought me with a broken leg and I have a feeling it's going to start hurting."** Emilia's head quickly looked from Amun down towards her injured leg.

" **O crap..."** She said as the adrenaline wore off and her leg started to burn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Plan

After a few days of walking and time to heal, the small group of Xenomorphs finally found refuge near a hidden lake deep within the mountains. One that they knew would be near impossible to get to if you were anything but a Xeno. It was here that Emilia and Bobby recovered from their wounds, they all took to the water for play or to escape reality for a short while. A day or two later, as Amun was returning with a few big bears to eat, he was surprised to see all three of his hive conversing in a circle when he got back. He could tell something was happening.

" **What's this now? Am I getting voted of the island?"** He joked as he laid the two dead beasts on the ground in front of them. " **Can we at least eat first?"** He felt the mental smile from Emilia.

" **You goof. No, we are discussing a few more...critical things."** The seriousness in her tone had grabbed his attention. Without a word he joined their circle to listen to what they had been talking about. " **We think we know a way to get back at the company."** Amun started to object but was cut off. **"Hear us out, please?"** She said, his uneasy feeling not going unnoticed at the statement. He stayed quiet to listen. Emilia let out a sigh.

" **A Trojan horse."** Emilia let him think about that for a moment. He played around with the concept for a moment before realizing what that meant.

" **Ooo no no no. That is way too risky! Plus I don't want to,** _ **will not**_ **leave you alone!"** He shot back at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't like the risk. They would use either himself or her as bait, letting the company capture them in order to gain the upper hand. But the company would not know of one of their daughters that was hidden somehow and taken with them as they are captured. At the right moment they would sneak away and infiltrate the lab and open the doors to the outside. It was not a bad plan, but he did not like the risks involved.

" **I won't be, and this is where things get interesting. Because it will have to be you who goes, I cannot hide Abby. However, your back tubes should be large enough to hide her within. While you are infiltrating from the inside I will be with Bobby...gathering the rest."** Her last few words had him confused, a feeling that Bobby picked up on.

" **Our new sisters, Father. We are going to rebuild our hive. We will travel and find another farm, gather as many new sisters as we can and surprise the company with an army at their door."** A small trickle of fear came to his mind, a fear of losing more of his daughters to this plan. Something he did not want.

" **Bobby, I don't know if it will be much of a surprise. When they killed your sisters and nearly you, they knew exactly where we were. Somehow they have been tracking us and knew when and where to strike. How can we make an army that they won't know about?"** Amun asked, curious if his daughters had thought of this already.

" **They whole point is that they know about us, we are not the main attack, you are."** She replied.Amun tilted his head, not fully following her plan. Thankfully she gave him a moment to think to himself.

If he let himself get captured for a purpose other than letting an army in, what was it? Why take Abby with him if not to let the others in. How would he be the main attack? As he thought to himself, it came to him.

" **Ooo...Abby will release me inside the labs as you distract their main forces with an army outside. I can then cause chaos from inside before letting you in. Hiding the main attack in plain sight...I like it. But what of our new sisters, I do not want anyone hurt. I cannot got through that again."** He was dead serious about that, Amun would not lose anyone else he loved, period. Thankfully Abby had the answer.

" **They won't be. They will stay away from the labs until you can get us in safely. That way their defences will be useless. We will attack as one with speed and force."** She said as she began to crawl onto her father, coming to rest on his shoulder. " **I will find a way to help you escape Father, I promise."**

 **"I know you will my daughter, you are too good at finding things. Finding a way to let me out would not prove difficult."** He let out a long sigh. **"I still do not like the idea of splitting up...but I know you are all capable of handling yourselves."** He said with a laugh. Abby nuzzled the side of his head with her own. He then looked to his Queen and First born and then sighed." **I do not really enjoy the thought of raising an army only to fight with, these are our daughters not cannon fodder. But I do understand your want for revenge."**

 **"And they won't be, I want everyone of them to come home alive, I swear it my King. And Bobby thinks we can keep them hidden until they are needed."** Amun felt the mental reinforcement to her statement. Even without their mental link, he knew Emilia well enough to know it was true. But her last statement had grabbed his curiosity.

 **"Hidden? How?"** He asked looking to his First born.

" **Abby found a rather large cave system that would hold more than enough Xenos to make this work."** She replied.

 **"How many?"** He asked with curiosity.

 **"Around one hundred."** Amun would have spit out his drink if he had one, he was pretty sure he just heard her say one hundred. He looked to Emilia who he knew was mentally smiling.

" **And you are ok with this? You would have to be suspended for quite a long time for this?"** She nodded to him and pulled her lips back for a smile.

" **If we do this right, I won't have to. Bobby came up with the idea of haveing all one hundred eggs ready to go and then hit a farm in one night. That was we will not have to wait. We just have to find a farm with a lot of cows and some food for me to have while I lay my eggs."** When she finished her explanation, Amun thought through her plan and found that it would probably work rather well. Gather up all the facehuggers in one night, hit the farm and give birth to a new hive in one day. Then hide them for a short while to take away any prep time the company would have to build up any counter defence.

As he though the plan over, he could feel the anticipation radiating off of all three of the ladies in front of him. From that, he knew that they were all on board with this idea, but he wanted to ask anyway.

" **Are we all in agreement then?"** He asked and three silent nods from them confirmed that they were." **Alright then... let's find some cows!...After we eat."** Amun guestured towards the two dead bears behind him. His daughters giggled as they moved towards the feast. Emilia came close to him and placed her head upon his shoulder, wrapping her hand around him.

` **Thank you."** She whispered mentally to him.

A few days, and a few hundred kilo-meters travelled, the four aliens found themselves at the edge of a tree line where they gazed out over a rather large herd of cattle. It was exactly what they had hoped for, around ninety or so cows to fuel their new hive. It was blind luck that they had found such a large farm, but they were not going to count their chickens just yet. It would be a while before Emilia could produce the amount of eggs that would be needed to take the herd of cattle all at once.

The other factor was the distance from the cave that Abby had found, it may be a bit too far for them to travel with one hundred or so facehuggers as passengers. That would have to be the first problem they solve, a new location for Emilia to produce her eggs.

" **We will just have to explore a bit and see what we find, come my ladies."** Amun then lead the way back into the forest with his Queen and daughters close behind. He chose a path that lead them close to the mountain range that was still nearby. He hoped that they would find another cave, but he thought that it might be pushing their luck. They walked for a few more hours and lost track of time, not that it mattered to them, but they still stopped to take a rest.

Amun felt the cold breeze on his exoskeleton and enjoyed its cool refreshing touch. He laid upon the ground and found it colder than expected, which meant that it was most likely the middle of night. As he got comfy, Emilia curled herself beside him, wrapping her tail around his. Bobby and Abby went off chasing one another through the tree tops. Both him and Emilia watched as the two chased one another from branch to branch, playfully swatting at one another. It was then that Amun had a rather creative idea.

" **Did you ever have a tree house as a child?"** He asked Emilia as they both looked up at the large trees.

 **"No, I don't think I did. Why?"** She asked as she softly purred and nuzzled his neck.

" **I think I did. I...remember something about hiding from my parents in the woods. No one would find me because I hid in the trees. People have a weird tendency not to look up. With that in mind, I think I just found somewhere to nest."** He explained as he gestured to the branches over head. Emilia followed his gaze and realized that the trees around them were rather large. They may have even been giant red wood trees at the sizes she was finding. **"At least it's not a cave."** Amun joked. Emilia playfully pushed him with her shoulder.

" **It's not a horrible idea, and this way I could be outside with everyone, keep an eye on things."** As they chatted, Bobby and Abby made their way across their line of site.

" **Girls, come here please."** Amun called out to them. They turned and made haste towards their parents. They quietly came and sat in front of the towering king and queen. " **I need you to find me a rather large tree with a tight network of branches. Ones that your mother could suspend herself on. Abby...give Bobby a five minuet head start."**

 **"No fun."** Abby responded and laid herself lower onto the grass. Bobby wasted no time and took off into the nearest tree, looking for the perfect spot. She disappeared into the leaves above, her family watching as she went.

" **I do like this idea Amun but are you sure I'll be able to get up that high?"** Emilia asked as she looked up. Her question was justified, it must have been more than fifty feet to the lowest branches. Amun let out a low purr, he was not worries.

" **We will get you up, not to worry. I'm more worried how upset Bobby is going to be when she finds out Abby already beat her."** A wave of confusion came from Emilia. The Queen looked to Amun and noticed that he was staring at his daughter, but Abby was not looking to him. She was looking behind him and once Emilia followed her daughter's gaze she let out a mental laugh. She was looking at the perfect spot to hide a nesting Queen high off the ground behind them.

" **Bobby is going to be upset, but very well done Abby."** She heard her daughter purr at the comment. She and Amun both stood from their place of rest.

" **Bobby, come back, we found a spot."** Amun called out.

 **"What?! How I've only been gone...Abby!"** Bobby's anger was still playful, but still had frustration within it.

 **"He he he."** Abby giggled as she climbed onto Amun's back and into a very specific spot. " **Father?"** No more words were needed and Amun lowered his head and shoulders, getting his aim just right. One moment Abby was sitting on his back, the next she was darting through the air like a rocket towards the tree. Amun watched as his aim was true and his daughter landed on one of the nearest branched. Abby quickly started to explore the nest of branches as Amun felt Bobby hop onto his back.

" **Father?"** And another Xenomorph went flying through the air, right on its mark. When Bobby landed, she playfully took off after her sister. The sight warmed his heart and he was not the only one. Emilia gently wrapped her one arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

" **I'm glad we still have them."** Amun could feel her sadness, but it was over taken by happiness quickly. he too was beyond glad that not all their daughters were murdered by the company, this Weyland. He rested his head upon hers for a moment before taking her hand and leading her to the tree. Once there, he released her and began to climb the large trunk which easily held his weight. Amun was surprised at its actual size, it must be forty feet around, and it looked to be the smaller one in the area.

He paused half way up the tree after noticing that Emilia had not been following him. He looked down at the Queen, waiting for her to join him. She hesitantly moved towards the large trunk and placed her hand upon it and then Amun realized why she had hesitated. He made his way back down to the ground beside her.

" **Might be hard to climb a tree with only one arm yes?"** He asked, she nodded with embarrassment. He thought for a moment and found an answer. " **Try to use your tail, dig it into the tree to either pull yourself up or hold yourself in place. You can do it."** He explained and felt positive feelings her way. He could have very easily carried her up the tree, but wanted her to accomplish this task on her own. Giving her a confidence boost. Emilia let out a long sigh and looked up at the branches where her daughters were still at play.

She did as Amun suggested and thrust her tail into the side of the tree, impaling deep into its meat. Using both her feet and one arm, she began to pull herself up the side of the massive tree. When she reached a height that stretched her tail to the max, she anchored herself and retracted the blade from the tree. Impaling her tail once more, she continued these steps until she reached the top. She turned to look down at Amun who was looking up at her from the ground.

" **Very well done my Queen."** Amun then began his climb towards her, moving with a bit of speed. He reached the plateau of braches and saw Emilia exploring a bit, his attention was taken from her when he suddenly felt two playful Xenomorph's begin to chase each other around his massive body. Both of which stopped upon his crown.

" **This should work well Father, I think we can hide Mother enough that no one will be able to see her from the ground."** Bobby said as she playfully pinned Abby to his head.

" **And we found some good spots to place all the eggs in the trees."** Abby further explained while she attempted to wriggle free of her sisters arms. Abby playfully hissed at Bobby as a show of strength, one that Bobby returned to her. This grabbed the attention of Emilia who then began to walk towards her family. She stopped in front of Amun and placed a gentle kiss on his head before taking her daughters from his crown.

" **I think it will be perfect as long as I have you three here with me."** Emilia said as she softly hugged her daughters with her second set of arms. She held them with her smaller hands as she placed her larger one on the side of Amun's face and purred. " **It will be perfect my King."** As she spoke, Amun pressed into her hand, showing his affection.

" **Why don't we take the rest of the night off, I would not mind exploring the area a bit."** Amun said as he turned to leave.

" **Father, may I join you?** **"** Abby said excitedly from her mother's arms. Amun had hoped to be alone for a short while, but did not wish to destroy his daughters excitement. Amun took his one daughter from Emilia's hands and placed her upon his crown.

" **I would not mind taking a nap if you want to stay here Mother?"** Bobby asked as she looked up at Emilia who nodded in agreement. Amun then gave his Queen another kiss and made his way down the tree, his one daughter upon his back.

Once on the forest floor, he took a quick moment to look in every direction. He was looking for anything that looked like a path or road in the area which would bring unsuspecting humans to their hidden hive. Satisfied that there was nothing in the immediate area, he took off running in a random direction.

He thundered through the trees with each step, anything in the area would know of his presence but he did not care. As he ran, he kept his vision open for paths or roads in the vegetation but he was truly looking for something else that he would never see. He began to pick up speed as he lost himself in his own thoughts. Images of his family flooded his mind and the sadness began to spread. Sara and Brittney playing by the river while he cooled off. Catching Jean covered in mud whenever she had the chance. Scarlett and Rowena...as he stayed by their sides guiding them to become his royal guard. Thea...as she died right before him.

With each memory he gained speed, not caring for what was in front of him. He began to crash into smaller trees while he bounced of the larger ones that were in the area. He did not care for at that moment he felt nothing. He only remembered the mental connection he had to his family as they all faded away. How empty he had felt. How he still feels.

" **Father!?"** Faster and faster he ran, his powerful legs digging holes in the ground behind him.

" **FATHER!?"** He ran through another tree that exploded into splinters from his hardened exoskeleton.

" **AMUN!"** His name? He began to slow, his own name bringing him back to reality and to his worried daughter upon his back. He slowed to a jog, then to a walk, then he stopped in his tracks. He took in two deep breaths before falling to his knees. He barely felt the small hands and feet of his daughter who crawling towards his face.

" **Father...are you alright."** She said as she circled his crown in concern. He was not sure how to respond. He did not want to frighten her, but did not want to lie.

" **I...I miss them Abby, your sisters...they were my world and I loved everyone of them. For all my strength I...I have no way to fight this...I feel so cold... so vulnerable."** His words were covered in sadness that flowed into his daughters mind." **I...I don't know what to feel. I have so much anger inside that I have to ignore or I'll do something stupid. But everything else is pressed down at the same time. Emilia knows this."** He explained as his daughter moved to the ground in front of him, looking up at the towering Xeno King.

" **I miss them too father. I loved my sisters and I miss playing with them. I know they liked to make fun of me, but I knew they loved me still. I would do anything I could to have them back, but it cannot be so. Instead I remember them, each and every one of them, because it keeps them alive. It keeps the love I have for them in my mind. Focus on that. Remember the love that we shares, not the hate that came after."** She moved to his knees and wrapped her tail around his leg and purred loudly. If he could cry, he would be.

Instead, he began a long, low growl that grew and grew until it was a mighty roar. With all his might he let loose his thunderous voice into the wild of the forest, letting all his hate and anger out with it. Abby joined him as loud as she could, remembering her sisters. To honour them in a way that only they could.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Time to go

They had been careful, Amun hoped it had been enough. They had done everything they could to hide their actions from the company that they knew were somehow watching them. He hoped and prayed to anyone who would listen that it had been enough. As he sat in the tree beside his sleeping Queen, he looked out over the many branches that were now cover in her eggs. He mentally counted them over and over to calm his mind. He knew that they were only one away from the one hundred that they wanted, but he counted them anyway. As he sat in silence, he felt his two daughters nearby approaching from their nights task.

" **Father, there is enough!"** Bobby said as she came to sit beside him, her sister Abby began to climb upon his back and curled in beside one of his back tubes. Amun had sent the two sisters off to do a head count of the cows at the farm nearby. They wanted to make sure they would not waste any of the facehuggers when they went. " **Has mother laid the last egg?"** Amun raised his head to look and was not surprised to see a vacant spot near the end of her egg sack.

" **No, not yet."** His words came out with concern and his daughters easily picked up on it.

" **What is wrong Father?"** Abby asked from his shoulder. Her question gained a long, drawn out sigh from the King.

" **I am afraid...I do not want to lose another daughter...not one. I fear that this plan will fail and I will end up losing all of you. Especially you Abby, with you being kidnapped with me, so much could go wrong."** He listened as his daughter moved to his shoulder and began to purr and nuzzle her head into the side of his neck.

" **You can trust us Father. If this plan goes well, none of us will be in danger. And once I set you free, I will hide where I can until you come for me. I promise."** He knew he could trust his daughters, but there was still something biting at the back of his mind. Something telling him that this would go terribly wrong. He remembered what they were doing this for, how important the end goal was. To live without fear for the rest of their days and finally be free. He looked down to Bobby who was sitting in silence and picked her up. He then plucked Abby from his shoulder and brought both of them into his gentle embrace.

" **We love you too Father, we will finish this once and for all. Then we can be free of this."** Bobby said from their hug.

" **Yes my daughter, yes we will."** Emilia said from her suspended position in the trees. Amun looked towards her and mentally smiled. She reached her one arm out towards them, wanting to join their physical contact. Amun happily carried his two daughters over to their Mother where she glad fully took them both, Abby in her smaller set of arms and Bobby within her larger hand. She pulled them in tight while Amun rubbed his crown against hers. " **Tonight...we begin."**

Amun pulled his head away from hers and noticed the last egg they needed slowly emerging from her egg sack and rested upon the tree branch. Abby and Bobby both quickly went to move the fragile item somewhere it would be safe for the rest of the night. Emilia watched as the two sisters work together to move the egg. Amun felt the feeling of love radiating off of them as well as their Queen which he still embraced happily. She pushed back to the King that was before her and rested her hand upon his shoulder. Amun was a bit confused as to what she was doing, but when she began to stretch her legs he understood. He placed his large hands around her hips to help her pull away from the egg sack and resin that suspended her. He listened as everything began to crack and break from their fixed positions on the trees around them.

Emilia began to push with her feet while Amun gently pulled, with both of them it was easy to pull her away from the now useless egg sack and armatures. Once free, Amun held Emilia in the air, suspended above the tree. He looked over her graceful body and admired its beauty. The smooth lines that contradicted the sharp spikes that covered her bodycreated a beautiful mosaic of shapes on every part of her more feminine exoskeleton. She was beautiful.

" **Amun, What is wrong?"** She asked as he held her in the air, hands still around her hips. He mentally smiled at her and shook his head.

" **You are beautiful Emilia, I want you to know that."** He felt her feelings of embarrassment. She tried to change the subject.

 **"You should have seen me when I was human."** Again he shook his head.

" **I don't need to."** He brought her in close and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her tail around both their bodies and pulled tight. They stayed like that for a enjoyable moment. It was a happy moment that they both embraced. It was the small mental giggle that they both felt that finally brought them back to reality.

They both turned their large crowns over to see Bobby and Abby poking their heads over a branch, watching their parents. The sight made Amun laugh. A creature that could be beyond deadly, giggling at the sight of a kiss. Amun finally placed Emilia onto the large branch, letting her legs slowly take her weight.

" **Why don't you take your mother for a walk? She could probably use it."** Amun asked his two daughters.

" **Yes Father."** They both said in unison. Emilia placed once last kiss upon Amun's crown before making her way down the tree with her two daughters. Once alone, Amun let out a long sign. He once more looked out over the branches of the tree that was littered with the eggs of his new family.

" **Tonight my little ones, we become a family."**

Later that night, after the temperature had dropped and Amun knew the sun had been gone for more than a few hours, Amun and his daughters sat quietly in the trees. They were all watching Emilia who was now mentally reaching out to every one of her eggs, commanding them to now wake and emerge. It was no easy task to do, her mind was stretched thin over so many small minds at once. And because of their more simple intelligence, she had to focus even harder to control them. As Amun and his daughters watched, they noticed one, then five, then ten eggs begin to open. Before they knew it, the fins of every egg were moving and the small,yellow facehuggers were slowly crawling out. Abby got a bit too excited and ran towards the nearest egg, picking up the face hugger that came forth from it.

" **Father, I can hear her! She called me sister!"** She exclaimed as she turned and showed the king the spider like creature. Amun reached out to the small alien to see if he could hear her as well. It came as nothing more than a whisper with more of the feeling behind it than the actual word.

" **Family?"** He felt it ask. Amun sent it a feeling of agreement, it responded with that of happiness. Amun looked to his Queen who now had most of the facehuggers gathered in front of her.

" **Emilia?"** He asked. " **Will they be able to understand us well enough?"** Emilia turned to face him, then looked down to the small creatures that covered the branches of the trees. Suddenly and in unison they yellow spiders all began to climb her body, settling down where ever they could. He then felt something crawling up his legs. Looking down he watched as another pack of facehuggers began to make their way up his body as well.

Amun and Emilia stayed as still as they could, not wanting to harm any of the newly born creatures. They waited as all one hundred of them found a spot to hold onto for the journey. Amun jumped a bit when a few of the little critters were crawling along the bone ridges of his tail, tickling him. It did not take long before he felt nothing else moving upon him. He looked up at Emilia who was also covered and smiled, it was a rather strange sight.

" **Shall we?"** She asked. Amun felt his excitement grow as she walked towards him. Not for the revenge that they would have, but for the family he was about to re-gain. Amun looked towards his smaller daughter and smiled as he saw Abby and Bobby with a few of the facehuggers upon their bodies as well. He brought his large head back towards Emilia.

" **Yes my Queen."** Bobby and Abby both made their way towards the edge of the tree before dissapearing over the edge. Emilia then made her way down the tree, using her tail blade as a hand.

" **Hang on everyone."** Amun then followed, being as gentle as he could so that none of his facehuggers would come to harm. Digging his claws into the meat of the tree, he descended, leaving long claw marks in the side of the trunk. He impacted the ground a bit harder than he had intended, but got to the ground in record time. Once he was recovered, he was meet with the gaze of Emilia who was not overly impressed. " **Sorry love."**

After that, Emilia turned and took off running at a medium pace, she did not want to lose any of her babies. Amun quickly followed suit and darted into the forest, following closely behind his queen. In the pitch black, they both moved with such speed and grace, their vision having no hindrance. Twisting through threes and leaping over larger obstacles, they perfectly kept up their pace with one another. Amun moved to run beside his Queen and shot her a quick glance and a feeling of excitement. He felt Emilia return the feeling and then took off at high speed.

" **Catch her Father!"** Cried Abby from her place behind him on the ground. Amun did as asked and accelerated to top speed. He easily caught up to Emilia, but she had better control of her direction at these speeds than he did. Where he himself would usually have to lower his head and smash anything in his way, Emilia gracefully twisted and turned around every obstacle. She almost moulded around a few of the tree with such accuracy that Amun thought she had hit them. With his much larger mass he had to choose a slightly straighter path than the gliding Queen. He had to make sure not to hit anything with such precious cargo.

It seemed like no time that their chase began that they both began to slow down. Not because they were tired, but because they both knew the farm was fast approaching. As Amun came to a walk about thirty yards behind Emilia, he could feel her excitement grow and grow. He soon joined her at the tree line of the property of the farm. They both looked out over the ocean of gray that was dotted with small clouds of colour. The cows came as a mix of brown and green pheromones to his vision and was easily seen against the gray.

" **Bobby, Abby, why don't you lead your new sisters to their hosts. Just make sure the farmer and his family stay safe, understand? We want no one hurt tonight."** He asked as he looked at both his daughters who were down to the ground in front of him.

 **"Yes Father."** They said at the same time, happiness covering their words. Amun looked to Emilia who knew what he was asking. Amun felt her mentally reach out and tell every facehugger what to do. Almost instantly Amun felt every inch of his exoskeleton begin to crawl as fifty or so tiny creatures began to move. It was a rather strange feeling that tickled him in more places than just his tail.

He looked over and saw the army of spiders leaving the Queens skeleton and making their way to the ground below. It was a rather beautiful sight to see. As the facehuggers left, their pheromones being a subtle orange, slowly revealed Emilia's purple mist that was coming from her own body. Just another thing he loved about her.

Amun turned back to the task at hand. Once he felt that everyone was off, he gestured to Bobby to take them out. She did not question and began to walk into the field before her. Abby moved to be thirty or so feet to her sisters side, leading the other half of the army of facehuggers into the grass. Amun and Emilia both watched as their two daughters lead the wave of orange creatures out into the gray.

As Bobby and Abby approached the herd of cows, the facehuggers did what they do best. One after another of the large animals made muffled screams of concern before falling to their sides. As the two royal Xeno's watched from the trees, they both started to purr softly, both excited for their new family. Amun's day dream was cut into as his daughter's cry cut through his thoughts.

" **Father! GUN!"** Amun's gaze snapped to the farm house where no one had noticed the farmer moving upon the porch. He did not hesitate and took off into a full sprint. He covered half the field in no less than three seconds, but knew he would not make it in time. He could see the farmer had moved to the fence and was taking aim into the field. So Amun leapt.

Through the air he flew in silence and with perfect camouflage in the darkness. With a earth shattering crash, he landed just in front of the farmer just as the shotgun flashed. Amun felt the buck-shot bit into his crown that he had used as a shield to protect his family. He quickly shot forward and took the tiny gun from the hands of the farmer, crushing it between his fingers.

The farmer began to emit a cloud of yellow and black mist, but did not move a muscle. Amun stood to his full height and let out a low thrum from his throat, just as a simple warning. He then bent low and began to write in the dirt. He wanted to tell the man something before he came to his sense and ran.

"SORRY. NEED TO BORROW COWS. REPAY SOMEDAY." 

"What the..." Was all that slipped from the farmers mouth before he fell to the hard ground, sent to sleep by a small nick of Bobby's tail. She had snuck up behind him in perfect silence just in case she was needed. She had been smart enough to use Amun as a distraction to get close enough behind the unsuspecting man to knock him out without harming him.

" **Father, there are others in the house!"** Abby exclaimed and she crawled upon the farm house's roof. Amun looked up to see a woman and a child in one of the second floor windows, hiding in a corner of what he guessed was a bed room.

" **Abby, cut the power to the house. It will be a metal box somewhere on the outside of the house with the large wires or tubes running into it. Bobby, quickly gob lock the door to the room they are in. Just enough resin to keep them in till morning."** His two daughters moved quickly. Amun reached down and picked up the slumbering man and placed him gently down on a chair on the porch. " **Damn it...I did not want this."**

He turned to look out over the field again where he saw Emilia looking over the cattle that their facehuggers now clutched to. She went from one to another, checking on them like a concerned mother would. Amun went to join her, knowing that his daughters would complete their tasks. As he approached the Queen, she was bent low, purring loudly near one of the sleeping cows.

" **I can feel them Amun, I can feel their minds already. Our family will be here by morning."** Amun let out a low thrum and embraced his queen.

" **Yes they will be."**


	17. Chapter 17

Evening all. So I want to apologize for the last post...one of my very good friends took his own life this weekend due to his on going struggle with depression. It has hit me and so many of my friends with heavy hearts. I just wanted to write a small note to any and all who read my stories...Please be there for those who need you. Listen to those who are having problems and be friends to those who have reached out to ask. Do not turn a blind eye because you think you have better things to do. Take it from me, there is nothing better than the friendships that we craft over the very small life that we have on this earth. So I hope that after reading this you will text, call or see a friend that you haven't talked to in a while. Re-connect and bring someone back into your life, we are all richer for those we have around us, not the items we are surrounded by.

R.I.P Mitch you will always be family and my brother.

Chapter 16: Surprise

" **Father, it's too tight here. I cannot move much."** Abby explained as the two walked through the forest.

" **I know my daughter, but it is the only place to hide you."** And in fact it was, for she now hid within one of the large back tubes that protruded from his exoskeleton. She had crawled in as far as she could before Bobby covered the hole with resin. She did the same to his other four tubs to hid what they had done from anyone smart enough to notice.

Abby shifted slightly, trying to pull her tail from behind her back, but there was really not much room. Even though she had been smaller than her sister, it was still a rather tight fit. One that he hoped she would not have to be in for long. Amun knew she was not comfortable.

" **How much longer?"** She asked and he felt he tail shift.

" **To the city, not much further."** They two had been walking for a day or two along the only paved road they could find. Amun was not truly sure if this was even the right road, but he could only hope. The time passed quickly with his daughter chatting away with the way they talked about a great many things that Amun could remember from his life before this one.

" **So...then they throw it away?"** She asked.

" **Sort of, they have to throw it across a small, white plate to another human who is trying to catch it."**

 **"O, and that is when the batter hits it?"**

 **"He will try yes."**

 **"Interesting...I don't think I would do that. I don't understand why you would throw away something you just caught."** Amun had to laugh, Abby was truly a tracker and a hunter. He was glad she was with him. " **I am interested in this other thing, what did you call it? Pop corn?"**

 **"Yes, it's a light snack that you can flavor with many different things."**

 **"It sounds good, I would like to try it with that mustard you mentioned."** The comment made him smile. His smile was short lived with a strange sound that caught his attention. It had come from his left, somewhere past the trees that engulfed the road. " **What is it Father?" I cannot see anything!"**

 **"I do not know...it might be the outer sections of the city. I have to see."** As he explained to Abby, he left the road and cut into the thick forest. This part of the forest was nothing like the area with the giant trees they had made their nest. It was littered with smaller, skinny trees that were tall with very little branches near the ground. Amun had to duck to keep his head under the canopy of leaves.

Soon enough he noticed a clearing just ahead and got low to the ground in attempts to see what was beyond. He could hear voices and cheering. Only when he was almost on the ground did he see what he had found.

A soccer game! He had stumbled onto a recreational field with a game going on. He watched as what looked like teenagers ran back and forth on the flat, gray grass. Their bodies were surrounded by clouds of colours. Some were excited and happy, others were to covered in sweat for him to see anything else. And a sea of white mist surrounded the crowed, it must be a rather good game from the amount of pheromones they were putting off.

" **Father? I can hear voices? What is it?"** He could tell that she was excited with the amount of fidgeting she was doing.

" **Those are humans Abby. I wish you could see them. They look so happy with one another."** It reminded him of the family he had before the first attack. And of the one he would have after this was all done.

" **I wish I could play with them, it sounds like they are having fun. What are they doing?"**

 **"They are playing a game called Soccer. It is one where you can only use your feet to maneuver a large ball into a goal while the opposite team attempts to stop you."** As he explained the game, he was surprised that she did not rip through the resin cap that held her in and run onto the field. Amun could feel the overwhelming feeling of excitement from her.

" **O father please! Can we?"** Amun paused at the thought of walking out onto the field and realized that they had to make an entrance sooner or later. Why not during a game. He stood up slowly in the trees until his head was just under the soft leaves. he took a deep breath and prayed to anyone that this went off without a hitch. He lifted his head up and took a few steps forwards until he was out of the tree line.

Everything stopped and there was more than one hundred people staring at the Xenomorph King that was now at the edge of the field. Amun watched as the clouds of colours that surrounded the people turned a disgusting shade of yellow. As people stared, no one dare move or make a sound. Amun was not sure what to do, and then he remembered the last time he made himself public. He reached down and began to write with his large claws.

"HELLO. WHICH WAY DOWNTOWN?" He finished writing and looked up at the many stunned faces that had now watched the three story creature write in English. He watched as a few players that were closest to him moved to read the message better. After a few of them did, they all pointed fingers to the left side of the field. There was a large hill a small distance away which must be hiding the towers of down town. He bowed his head and took one step before he stopped. He looked back towards all the people who still had not run in fear. He reached down once more.

"NOT AFRAID?" He wrote, wondering why the screaming had not happened the moment he came forth from the trees. A few of the players read the message and looked up at the Xenomorph.

"You are the same alien aren't you? The one who wanted to save his friend?" One of them asked. Amun was a bit shocked that they still remembered. It had to have been a few years now since he had sat in the middle of downtown and talked with the chief of police. Amun nodded his large crown.

"The news said that you were dead. They said you destroyed a few towns. So they took you out with some missiles or something." The teenager explained. The fact that they thought they could kill him so easily was amusing, but strange that they created such a lie. What was the end goal? Would it not have been better to have the whole country looking for him? And then it all made sense.

The reason they had been left alone with no one chasing them. The random attack that took out most of his family. They had been tracking them since day one. Following their every move so they could watch and learn. They didn't want to chase them because then they would have never acted naturally. This whole thing had been an experiment! Planned so that they could gather all the information they could before striking them down.

" **Son of a bitch!"** He let out a low growl, one that caused all the players on the field to take a few steps back.

" **Father? What is wrong? What is a bitch?"** Abby asked, feeling his anger and frustration.

" **They tricked us Abby, they have always been watching us. They knew the exact time to attack our hive, the exact time that we were vulnerable because they always knew."** He reached done one last time to write.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He watched as they read.

"They have an office down town I think. They became a huge deal after killing the alien." It was all he needed to get going, his rage partially leading the way. How could he have been so stupid! He didn't waste another second, he took off running towards the hill they had directed him towards. And that was when the screaming started. He had not meant to cause them fear, but a giant Xeno King taking off towards town probably had that effect. Into the small trees he drove, having nothing large enough to slow his powerful legs down. Amun tore a path through the vegetation, letting out as much anger as he could upon the innocent vegetation.

" **Father? What is going on? I hate not being able to see!"** He did feel that he had left her in the dark a bit.

" **We are making our way to the center of town. Be ready, I will try to help you but if anything goes wrong you will need to think on your feet. Once they take me, you will break out of my tube when you feel there is no one around. Hide until you find a way to sneak away and explore the labs. You need to find a way to cut the power. Do you remember the house on the farm?"**

 **"Yes, the big box with the wires that I cut?"**

 **"This might be a lot bigger, you will have to find a way to destroy the power without touching it. Next, you will hav-"** His sentence was cut short as he crested the hill and something impacted his chest. It threw him back with such force that it took him off his feet and onto his back. Amun could see nothing but smoke and trees. The pain in his chest burned and he could hear nothing but ringing.

" **Father? What happened?"** He recovered quickly to his feet and took off running once more. This time he ran along the base of the hill. As he did, he could feel the acid blood begin to flow from his rib cage.

" **Hit with something. I'm ok, just need to find out from where."** He slowed and crested the hill a second time. He waited and watched before something caught his attention. He sharply cut his body to the side, just in time for something to fly by and barley miss him. He looked in the direction it had come from to see something he did not expect. He could just make out the shapes of what ever was making the attack and knew what they were. A line of tanks far off in the distance to his left along another tree line. The only thing that was a dead giveaway was the cloud of smoke from the barrel that had just fired. They were outside of the city limits thank god, the company was not completely crazy. However they were still taking shots towards a populated area! Abby had felt his fear.

" **Run!** She screamed, knowing that whatever it was he was looking at was not good. He took her advice just as another crack in the distance signalled another round in the air. He lowered his body in time for the shell to whistle passed.

" **This is not how I wanted this to go!"** He said as he ran towards the tall sky scrapers in the distance. He hoped he could find cover using the large buildings. He only hoped that the company cared enough for innocent lives that they would not fire. It might be a big gamble.

He slid down the hill and came upon a major road that seemed to lead right to downtown. It's six lanes busy with traffic from people who were unaware what was happening in their city. Amun quickly studied the road and found that the only path he could take was a grass divider that was between the lanes. He crouched and leapt to land between the speeding cars. He wasted no time and took off running, as he did all the cars in the immediate area began to slam on their breaks. Everyone in their vehicles now stopped to stare at the large alien that was sprinting full speed along the highway.

Amun hoped that everyone was alright and that no injuries would occur. Just then, a patch of grass exploded in front of from another tank shell. Dirt and grass flew up and impacted his face as he ran. It did nothing to slow him, but it showed that his attackers did not care about shooting near people. He had to find a safer way to do this, he had to find a spot where no one would be hurt.

" **Father, are there any forests nearby? One within the city?** " Abby must have felt is mental conflict and wanted to help. Amun thought for a moment, but realized that aside from knowing of the city, he still had no memory of his life before becoming a Xeno. He would have to find higher ground to find something. A tank shell exploded beside him, this time the impact flung him from the grass and onto the road. He slammed hard into the pavement before rolling into the container of a semi truck, crushing it flat.

His head was ringing and spinning violently which caused him to stumble as he attempted to stand. He tripped over a car as he did, taking the top clear off of it. He looked down to see a screaming figure still in the driver seat. He had no time, he had to keep moving. He took off once more, this time on the shoulder of the road. his clawed feet tearing up the pavement as he went.

" **Father we cannot keep getting hit like that, we need to find cover!"** Abby screamed. Amun looked towards the towers. A park would have been better, but the towers were all he had now. He leapt from the highway and onto a side street where he began to zig-zag down streets and between buildings. He ran and ran, dodging people, vehicles and buildings as he went. After a while, he noticed something off so he slowed down to a jog.

" **What is it father?"** Abby asked when she noticed their change of pace.

" **Something is wrong...what happened to the tanks?"** It had been too long since the last shot on the highway. They should still have been able to see him from where they had been located. Something was wrong. He came to a complete stop, took a deep breath and listened. He heard the screams of terrified people running for cover, he heard the screeching of tires coming to a quick stop, he heard...something else...something far off in the distance. It was a loud rumble in the sky.

He brought his large head up and to his right to gaze into the sea of gray. He noticed something small off in the distance, hovering in place. He watched it, not knowing what it was. That was when he saw something break off from it and began to rocket towards him. That's when it clicked and fear washed over him. He turn and ran as fast as he could for the tall towers downtown.

" **Father?! What is it!?"** Abby quickly asked.

 **"MISSLE!"** It was all he had time to say as he ran. He had to focus, had to get himself and Abby out of harms was. Even over his thunderous footsteps, Amun could hear the missile as it cut through the sky towards them. It was close...to close. The first buildings were only a few hundred yards off, he prayed he would make it in time.

Closer and closer he heard it come as he ran, he knew they would not make it. So he leapt, aiming for the side of the first building of down town that he wanting to use for cover. He shot through the air, his large body like a comet. Before he knew what had happened, he was flying through the air in a different direction. The missile had struck the building as they went by and flung him sideways. His back impacted the structure that was across the street, taking the wind from him.

Again his head rang and spun as rubble, glass and steel fell around him. His senses snapped back when he realized what part of him had impacted the building first.

" **ABBY!"** He shouted mentally at her, hoping she had not been hurt.

" **I'm...I'm ok, just a bit squished. Keep...keep going Father!"** Amun knew she was lying, she was slightly injured but determined to keep going. Amun had to work his body out of the crater he had made in the side of the shorter building. When he got his weight to his feet there was a sharp pain that ran up his leg. He looked down to see a rather large piece of steel protruding from his left calf. He watched as his acid blood ate away at it before causing it to drop to the ground, half of it melted away.

Amun quickly worked up some resin from his mouth and collected it in his hands. Using it as a band-aid, he smeared it across the wound until it was closed. The resin began to harden immediately but he had no time to wait, he was sure another missile would be on the way, and he now had no speed to outrun it. He had to think, he had to change his plan.

" **Abby, we may have to both play this one by ear."** He told his hidden daughter as he slowly made his was deeper into the towers. He felt a wave of confusion from her.

" **What is an ear?"** The comment made him laugh, he had forgotten that his daughter was still new to the world.

" **Never mind, it means that we will have to think on our feet and adapt as events unfold."** He felt agreement from her. Amun rounded a tall glass tower and made his way down the street, still having to watch where he stepped. There were still many people going about their lives who had not yet known of their presence. Amun stopped and realized that he could help with that. There was a way that he could help keep the collateral damage down to a minimum. He took in a monstrous sized breath and began to roar. Glass from every direction shattered, the ground rumbled and everyone for a few kilometres would now hear the mighty sound of the king.

His roar was long, displaying his strength and might to its fullest. As he continued, he watched as more and more people evacuated from the base of each building and started running in the opposite direction. When he was satisfied that everyone had heard him, and that most of the glass was shattered, he stopped and continued on his way.

He had to think of a way to make this work. He needed to be captured, but had to make sure Abby was still safe and hidden. Being blown up by a tank or a missile would not help with that.

" _Think Amun THINK!"_ He thought to himself as he hobbled his way between the buildings. It was then that he heard it, he turned around quickly, but not quick enough. The second missile impacted the ground in front of him, sending him tumbling through the air. He could not tell which way was up or down. It did not matter for his head slammed into a concrete pillar of a near buy building and the world went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Enemy

"Wake up..." The voice was fuzzy and distant, he could barley understand it. he felt like it was calling to him, but he did not wish to follow it. He was warm and cozy where he was and did not want to go.

"Wake up!" It called again, clearer than before and beckoning him to answer. He still did not want to, for the voice sounded unfriendly and cold. Amun began to feel his body, or what felt like his body, he was not too sure.

"Ok, hit him again." The sharp jolt of pain brought him violently awake. His head snapped side to side, looking for the source of pain but found nothing but metallic objects. He slowly realized that everything he was seeing was lab equipment of some kind, but there was something between it and himself. his gray scale vision became more clear as his mind became more awake. His head throbbed and he could feel blood flowing from a few locations.

Something felt wrong, his head was too heavy. It felt as though something had been placed upon it, something that was not attached and would not come off. As he moved his head around he came to notice the scene in front of him.

He was looking through a large plane of glass at a crowed of what he could tell were people. He did not see any colour around them, the pheromones being blocked by the glass. However he watched their silhouettes moving in the gray and could follow their movements. He attempted to stand and break the glass down, wanting to escape, but nothing moved. He shifted his body and found that every inch of it was being pinned down by large clamps of some kind. He let out a roar in frustration.

"O stop being a baby and stay still, you are going nowhere." He hear a male voice over a speaker tell him. He looked out passed the glass to the humans who were watching him and could not tell who had spoken. He ignored the warning and began to trash around in attempts to break free. "Give it up, those restraints are used to hold the space shuttle in place. And that things packs way more of a punch than you can ever put out."Amun settled down, realizing that his words were holding true, nothing was moving an inch. He let out a large sigh.

"Damn it." Amun's head snapped up as he heard his own thought through the same speaker system that the male's voice had come through. His voice was more robotic that anything, but perhaps that was because of another reason. "What the hell? How can I hear myself?!" He proclaimed, still shocked to hear it out loud.

"O, that would be the nifty little device that I screwed to your head. It reads your brain waves and neuro patterns to transform them into an audio frequency. My own design that took forever to nail." Amun listened to this person and could tell he was full of himself. Proud of what he was and what he had done.

"Let me out of here! And I'll nail you to the wall!" Amun yelled. "Show yourself!" He said in attempts to provoke the man. He watched as one gray figure made its way from the crowed to stand in front of the glass that separated them.

"Drop the attitude, you have no control here Amun. Here, I am god and you do as I say." The man spouted off, both arms behind his back. "Do you really think that you can harm anyone right now?"

"Let me out and let's find out." The man laughed.

"Now where would be the fun in that! Besides we both play with our strengths do we not? You with your immense power and strength, and I play with my intellect and brains." The man paced the length of the glass as he spoke, gesturing with his hands as he did. As he watched the man, Amun realized that he had not heard a thing from Abby! He could not speak to her for fear it would come through the sound system and give her away. He simply shifted his weight in his restraints to press against his back tube. When it compressed a bit easier than it should, he knew that she was not there. He let out a sigh of relief that was short lived.

"O, the Xeno that was in your back? You will be happy to know she is alive and running around the facility. She is giving my security team a run for their money but I have something else that will find her soon." The man explained with a smile in his voice. Amun's fear grew for his daughter, but he was glad that she had not been captured with him.

"You did not answer me. Who are you?" Amun asked again, this time a bit more threatening.

"Me? Ha Ha! I thought you would have figured that out by now! I'm the guy who's lab you blew up and who's Queen you stole. Do you think I would really let you get away with that? Do you know how hard it was to get Emilia to molt into a queen?! How many tests we had to run! How many experiments we had planned!" As his words reached Amun, his anger grew.

"And cutting her arm off? Is that what you call an experiment you sick freak!" The electronic voice did Amun's word no justice on how angry he was.

"A yes, that. Well I had warned her not to contact you again but she didn't listen. So I took once arm, big deal, she had three more." The comment granted him a roar from Amun. "Ooo touchy are we? No matter, I will have her back soon enough. We know where she is, along with the other ninety eight Xeno's you have acquired since I got rid of the last batch." Amun snapped, had he heard him right? He was the one responsible for killing his family? For causing so much pain and suffering to him and his family? Amun's heart began to race and his breathing became heavy.

"O yes, that was me. Once we had watched you long enough and gathered all the information we wanted. We had to do what one does to control pests and exterminate them. So we waited until you were not around and hit your hive with a few missiles, it was quick. And we could not have you dyeing on us, no no. I needed you alive."As he man talked, Amun's rage grew and grew. His daughters faces ran through his mind and the loving memories that he had played like an old movie. Then he remembered their corpses upon the earth, scattered and broken like they had been tossed away.

"You...you bastard." Amun whispered, his rage was too heavy to say it any other way.

"O don't give me that. I let you have your time alone, to have some fun, be a family. But I needed payback, you took everything I had worked for away in the blink of an eye. Did you not think there would be consequences?"

"That's all they were to you? Revenge, consequences? Those were my DAUGHTERS!" He roared again and this time it was enough to shake the glass in front of him. This caused the man to take a few steps back.

"Your daughters? No, they were mine! I was the one who created the formula that transformed you and Emilia into Xenomorphs! I was the one who granted you the ability to make a hive. They were mine, just as the others are!"

"You will never have my new family! I will KILL YOU FIRST! ALL OF YOU!" He responded, thrashign his head violentally and roaring. This time a few other scientist backed away from the glass. The lead scientist he was chatting with just began to laugh, which made Amun rather confused.

"O my Amun, I'm not talking about your family, I'm talking about mine. Send in number 43 please." He made a gesture to a door off to the side that Amun watch open. he was shocked as another Xeno, a drone, made its way into the lab. For a moment the thought it was Abby, but then realized it was too big to be her. He also reached out mentally and felt something rather strange.

"What the hell have you been up to!" Amun asked as the Xeno made its way to stand before him on the other side of the glass.

"Do you think you were the only subject I had going? I had barrels of that formula made up! You would not believe the money I was given when I told people I could make an army of aliens!" He said as he petted the Xeno on the head, it purred to his touch. "And you would not believe the amount of eggs we have! Boy can I sell those for a lot!" He said with a smile upon his face. Did he say eggs? There was no way, Amun knew there was no way to make eggs without another...another king.

"You have another king?" He said more to himself than the scientist.

"O heaven's no, we still have no idea how you transformed yourself into a king. Making a queen was easy. We just replicated the chemical changed an ant goes through to change from a drone to a queen. But figuring out how to fertilize her, well that was why we needed you. That was why we were there when you came out of your cocoon on the farm. O by the way, thank you for leaving us that little gem. We gathered what we needed from your cocoon to synthesize an artificial fertilization agent to give to our new queen."

"New queen!? How many more people did you capture and do this too?"

"O not many, and this one was easy and came with a bit of fun really. A cherry on top of the cake if you will. The final straw so to speak, to piss you right the fuck off. Go ahead and send her in." The man continued to face Amun as his one hand shot out to his side, pointing towards the same large door at the side of the lab. Amun watched as a few alarms sounded and the door began to open. It did not move much before stopping. And what came out was not what he had expected. It was another simple Xenomorph drone.

"This? This is suppose to piss me off? How on earth did you figure that, is it going to bite off my toes is it?" Amun snapped back at the man. The Xenomorph walked carefree towards the man who had been arguing with Amun and stood by his side. The scientists placed a hand upon its head and gave it a loving pat.

"This is Alex, unlike number 43 who's name is mike by the way, she was the first pure Xeno to be born here. Something I had always wanted to see. But she is not what is going to piss you off, no no. It's where she came from." When the man finished the remark, he moved to a control panel nearby and flipped a small switch. The large glass shield began to move to the side and open Amun's cage to the lab. No one moved.

As the fresh air flooded his holding pen, he was assaulted with all the smells that could not reach him from behind the glass. He saw the fear in all the scientists, the scent of random experiments upon some of their lab coats, the confidence of the man who had killed his family. But what he saw next had him stunned. It was the scent from the Xenomorph drone, Alex, that was now making her way closer to the king.

"That...that scent...who... what is..." Amun stumbled to find the right words. This pheromone that this Alex was giving off, he knew it so well. But there was no way, no possible way that it could be true. As the drone got closer Amun's trapped body, he felt her mentally reach out to him.

" **Hello Amun. I have heard so much about you from Mother."** Her words were soft, as if talking to a long lost friend. However, each one of them filled him with confusion.

"You...you cannot be her...she...she is..." Amun was cut off.

"O she is, my ugly friend. But through the magic of science she lives on." Amun could not find the words.

"Jo...Jolene?" They finally left his mind.

"Bing bing bing! We have a winner! And would you like to know how this came to be?" The scientists words did not even reach Amun's mind, he was too fixated on the small Xeno that was now right in front of him. Her scent matching that of his old love. Amun could never forget it.

"How..." He asked the small drone.

" **Mother...She is the one you remember, not I. She remembers you and tells us of you and what you meant to her."** If Amun could cry, he would be.

"She...is alive?" The scientist laughed with Amun's comment and then cut in.

"Did I not just say she was dead? She is gone you big idiot. I used her DNA that we found in the forest and on the road to clone her. We spliced her with a Xenomorph, just enough to transfer her memories, personality and scent." He said with a sinister grin. Amun could tell that this was the moment he was waiting for, the moment where he would break the kings mind. Make it snap in a feral rage.

"No...I...I don't believe you! You are lying!" He screamed, letting out a mighty roar that made a few of the other scientists in the lab step back even further. "It cannot be done!"

"Ooo you bet your alien ass it can. You have no idea what I am capable of Amun, no idea! I developed a formula to manipulate you genetic code into some horror film monster. I created a machine that tures thoughts into sound yet somehow you think this was hard?" He yelled back at the trapped Xeno king. "And just to prove it...send her in." Amun's shock grew to a new level, was she really about to appear? The large door on the side of the lab began to open further, this time quite larger than the last which caused Amun's fear to grow.

"Please no, no don't be real, please don't be real." He prayed to himself, hoping that nothing would appear from the other side of those doors. He prayed that it was all a sick joke just to get inside of his head. However, his breath was taken away from his body as a Queen slowly began to make her way from the door way. Her big strides were thought out as to not step on anything upon the ground. Amun could not keep his gaze from her, he was waiting, waiting for her scent to make its way to him. And when it did...

"Jo...Jolene..." His thoughts were so broken he could barely form the name. He felt her reach out and mentally touch him.

"H-hay...you...you big bug." The words came over the sound system and were like a sword strait through his heart. The queen sounded exactly as Jolene had. And the fact that she knew his nick name had cause so many emotions to flow into his mind. Happiness, excitement, anger and rage. Amun could not focus on one long enough for it to take hold.

"You...you are not her..." He said quietly.

"No, I kn-know I...I am not. But...but I know y-you. I have...have so many-many memories Amun. So m-many emot...tion connected with...with you." Amun shook his head as much as he could in denial.

"No, you are not real! This is some trick!" He shouted and looked to the floor, the only thing he could do to show his denial.

"Do you...you remember how...how you sp-spooked me in the...the dark that first...first night? In my..my..basement? I near-nearly fainted." Amun snapped his head to look at her. There is no way she could know that. He had just escaped and no one knew where he had been. No one but the real Jolene would have known about that night.

"No...no it's a lie, you figured that out somehow from watching us. You cannot know that, you cannot be her!" Amun began to thrash within his restraints as much as he could, causing some of the metal to groan.

"Amun, I'm not...not her. But...I know...know you. I...I'm so sorry." Her words were filled with sadness that he could fell were true. He stopped moving and watched as the queen before him scooped up the small drone and stood before him. As he felt her emotions flood into him, so many memories came flashing back.

He remembered how sad Jolene had been when they had been at the farm, and when he was about to make his second cocoon. He remembered how sad she had been when talking to him as he changed, about what some man had done to cause her sadness. It was the same feeling that now washed through every part of his being. Amun could no longer deny it, she had been created from his lost love. The figure that was before him knew her memories and knew about their short time together.

He had really done it, he had put the cherry atop the cake. He had done something that would get under his hard exoskeleton and break him. He had used his dead love to create some sort of lab play toy.

Amun head lowered to the floor in defeat or pure pain he did not know. But at this moment his crown was to heavy to be held high.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

Atop these Hill of Blood, my Brothers One with Me

"See...I told you that I would get to you." The lead scientists said with an evil grin. "Thank you Jolene that will be all. Take her to transport and have her shipped with the rest." Amun stopped moving.

"No...No! You...you said I...I could..stay with him!" This new queen quickly stated as she took a few steps towards him in protest.

"Jolene, you will go, or do I need to hurt your babies once more?" Amun heard that statement loud and clear. What horrors had this man done to her children already? Her daughters were not tools to be use as a threat to control her. Amun flexed his muscles once again to test the restraints that held him. He wa surprised when he felt the metal give a tiny bit.

"No...But I-" She started to protest.

"Enough! Out!" The man screamed. The queen said nothing more, she simply turned and made her way to the door. Looking over her shoulder one last time at Amun. She then looked to the two smaller drones in the room who quickly fell in behind her before they all disappeared. Amun watched the entire time as she left. "There you see, a queen can be controlled once you know how. But I have to thank you Amun, if it were not the personality traits that had been passed along from Jolene, I swear she would have killed us all long ago. Thankfully she is rather fragile and weak." Amun let loose a low growl.

"Do not talk about Jolene that way, she was stronger then you will ever know." He snapped back. The scientist began to laugh.

"O I'm sure she was, too bad that is doing nothing for this one. I broke her easily and have her trained like a good little pup." Every word from this man's mouth was like nails on a chalk board for Amun.

"Just shut up...shut the hell up you monster." Amun's words held little threat when he was still trapped. He silently prayed that Abby would pull through, that she would be able to help release him in some way.

"O I'm the monster you say? O no no my friend, it's you and that other dim witted Queen of yours that are. Everything was going so perfect before she fucked it all up and helped you escape the first time. No matter, we will have her soon enough. Her and the new litter that you two made." Amun let out another low growl. "O yes, we know where they are and know they are waiting for your other little one to help them in. It was a rather easy plan to see. You get taken, and let her loose to open the door for dear sweet mommy. Well just as soon as my other Xeno's track her down and kill her that will be the end of it and I will take back what is mine." Amun silently smiled knowing that he had no idea what was actually going to happen.

"You will never harm them, you are too slow and far too much of an idiot to out think my hive." Amun wanted to attempt to break this man, just as he had done to him. Taking shots at his intelligence might do the trick. "It probably wasn't even you who knew we were coming."

"I knew!" He snapped back quickly. "I was watching your every move from the last hive location. I always knew."

"Yet you let an army of Xeno's gather nearby? That seems rather idiotic if you ask me. Because it will be your downfall, a close Xeno is a deadly Xeno. Even a teenage nerd would know that!" Amun watched as the man's pheromones changed to reflect his anger.

"Shut up you simple worm! I let them get close so that they would be easily taken, nothing more. It is rather hard to be over taken by something when you know it is there don't you think? Besides I will never be out done by the likes of you! I made you what you are, what Emilia is! You will never out do me for I will always be one step ahead of you! I will mold your future as I see fit! I AM A GOD!" Just as the man's rant ended, alarms began to ring from every corner of the lab. Everyone began to scramble and fumble around, running into objects and tables. Amun realized that the lights must have shut off. "What is going on! Get the emergency power up and running!" The man yelled in terror.

"Sir we can't! The emergency lines are not getting power! The main lines are dead, we still have some smaller system working, but the building back-ups are dead!" Amun quickly thanked Abby and made his move. He began to press his body against ever edge of his restraints and could feel the metal begin to give way. The scientitst that had been talking to him, the one that took his family looked back to the king, listening to the metal of his restraints groan. The entire room seemed to fall silent as the all looked towards the monster in the room.

"You maybe god..." Amun said as a few giant plates of metal broke away from their position, crashing into the walls and floor. "But I...I AM KING!"

With a mighty roar Amun exploded upward as each restraint gave way to his power. Metal bent and broke into pieces under his strength as his exoskeleton tore through. As he gained his footing in the room he quickly noticed that every human in the lab was now scrambling for any door they could still find. Amun looked for the main scientists that had been talking but was meet with a sea of yellow mist and could not tell one human from the other.

"FUCK!" He yelled over the speakers. Now that he was free, he wanted to be rid of this contraption on his head. Amun reached up and felt the device that had been bolted to his crown and began to pull. The pain was beyond anything he had felt as a few probes began to make their way out of his skull. He felt every inch of them as they slowly appeared from within his head. But with one final jerk the device came free, and his acid blood flowed over his head. He threw the device to the ground and made his way towards the large metal door that Jolene had went through. A few humans were still scrambling around the lab in the dark but Amun did not care. He walked right past them as if they were dirt.

The door that was now holding him in was massive, quite a bit larger than he was. It did not matter, he had to get out, he had to find her. He found the seam of the doors and began to force his clawed fingers between them. When they began to move, he pushed harder and harder until they began to slide. He pushed more and more and the doors gave way under his great strength.

When he had opened it far enough to move through he quickly stepped through and found himself in a very large hallway. It felt as if it had almost been made for him, which was an eerie feeling. He did not stop to think on it for too long as something caught his attention. A scent.

" **Jolene..."** He took off down the large hall, following the scent trail easily with his superior vision. He ran for what felt like forever, going down hallway after hallway, passing door after door. The walls were covered with various sized entrances, some as large as himself and others more human sized. Amun did not stop to check each one for a way out, he was still searching for his current target. He kept following the trail of coloured mist before him that he knew was hers.

He came to another large, closed door that had Jolene's scent flowing from around its seal. His excitement and fear took over his body as his fingers made their way to the crease in the center of the large plates. His claws once again found a hold and began to pry open the barricade. Inch by inch it moved and more and more of the Queen's scent came through.

" **Hold on Jolene, I'm coming!"**

 **"Amun?"** His hands nearly slipped off the door as the response filled his mind. " **Amun where...where are you?"**

 **"I'm at the blast door, you must be close! Where are you?"**

 **"In... in a container, please...hurry, he has all of...of us!"** She pleaded. Amun worked the door open enough to step through once again and was not happy at what he saw. Thousands upon thousands of cargo containers. Some big enough to fit a queen within, others no larger than a single car. His fear did not go unnoticed. " **What...is it?"**

 **"There are too many containers, it might take time to find you!"** He wasted no time and focused his mind, mentally reaching out for her. The sonar like pin came up short with no other Xeno mind nearby. However, over top of the sirens going off, Amun heard something. Something was moving a cargo container! " **Jolene! Are you moving?"**

 **"Yes, yes we...we are! Hu-hurry!"** Amun sprinted in the direction of the sound but could not see anything over the tall stacks of containers. He did not have time for this, he lowered his head and aimed strait for were the sound had come from, taking off in a full sprint. Containers and boxes went flying in every direction and the king plowed his way through the ware house. Nothing inside the containers had been heavy enough to stop the king.

He slowed when he heard a new sound, something that sounded much larger than the original. He stopped and looked up at the roof and saw that there were now large doors beginning to open. He also noticed the overly large container being lifted up and out of those doors by what looked like a helicopter. He took off once more, this time using the large crates as stepping stones to close the short distance to the opening.

Amun leapt from container to container, causing more than one to fall over once he pushed off of it. When he was upon one that was close enough, he leapt into the air, reaching for the one that he hoped contained Jolene. His claws dug in deep as the connected with the metal sides of the box.

" **Jolene, I have you!"** He said as he began to tear a hole in the side of the wall, making one large enough to see inside. He saw strange containers with a strange blue mist coming from behind the front door. It must have been a type of travelling pod. He noticed a pile of smaller ones with one large one on the far side. " **Just hang on!"**

 **"I...I see you, we...we are all in...separate boxes, you need to...stop...stop the box!"** He looked from the box to the wires that were pulling up the box. He left the hole along and started to crawl along the outside of the box towards the wires, thinking that he could cut them with a little acid. He would save Jolene and anyone else in the container with one go.

As he neared the main cable, something else caught his attention, a familiar sound that was not good. He turned his crowned head just in time to see the missile before it struck him in the back. The explosion knocked him clear off the container and tossed him into the air like a rag doll.

" **AMUN!"** He could not respond to the cry of fear from the queen, his mind was to rattled. Free fall took over his body and it was all he could feel. Down and down the king fell until he was met with a sudden stop. Everything seemed to freeze as he laid upon the ground, body twisted into a strange position because of the pile of containers he was now upon. As he lay still, barley conscious, something else impacted his chest. Amun could not tell if it had been another missile, but it had been heavy enough to crack a few of his ribs.

" **AMUN!"** The queen's voice grew distance and soft as the container was taken away into the air through his blurry vision. As he once again listened to the last words of his passed lover disappear, Amun felt his mind beginning to go black. However it was another voice that brought him back.

" **Father! Father stay awake!"** Amun took in a deep breath to clear his mind. As he did, he watched as a small Xenomorph drone came into his view. He knew her scent, it was all to familiar to him as his own family.

" **Abby...is that...is that you?"** He asked as his head cleared a bit more.

" **Yes, Father. You need to get up, Mother is almost here. Our sisters are about to fight and need our help!"** The statement had Amun to his feet quickly, but it was then that the full extent of pain hit him. He placed a hand on his side, feeling the acid blood that was flowing from the large wound. He dropped to one knee from the pain. He felt Abby move quickly to his side to help close the wound with her resin. Amun had to take some shallow breaths from the pain, but stayed still to let his daughter work. It was then that he noticed something down by his feet.

He recognized the blue mist that was now flowing forth from a broken door of a pod that was laying upon the broken containers of the wear house. He watched as a small, wounded hand attempted to push the door open. Amun quickly reached over and helped to pry open the broken pod. He was shocked for inside was a pair of small Xeno drones, curled up inside the small interior space. They were cold and injured, he could see part of the pod being melted away from acid. He looked down on the poor souls and knew they were from Jolene's hive from their pheromones, just as Alex had been. Abby approached the two Xeno's and looked in at them.

" **Who are they Father? They are not from our hive."** She asked as she stroked one of their heads, attempting to wake them.

" **It is a long story Abby. Do you think you could look after them, I must go help your mother."** Abby nodded and curled her tail around the pod showing her father that she would protect them. " **Good girl."** Amun then stood, the pain in his side more manageable now, and made his way to the opening in the building's roof. He crouched low and with great force, jumped up and out of the opening. He flew through the air to a great height well over what he needed to, but it had been for a purpose.

As he went up through the air, he was able to get a lay of the facility they were now in. Noticing a good dozen or so buildings with roads between most of them. Large liquid containers to one side, a four story tower to his right, a helicopter pad on the left. It was something else that he had been looking for that caught his attention. On his way down he looked out past the large walls into what looked like a barren desert the surrounded the compound and noticed the army of Xeno's that were now sprinting towards his location. Amun mentally smiled.

As he landed on the roof of the ware house, he did so with a thunderous crash, creating a rather large crater in its frame. Once he recovered he took in a deep breath and let loose a might roar. One that only a King could make. He knew that his daughters would hear, that Emilia would hear and they would all know. Now was the time for revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

{Well all...This is is! The final chapter of this story. I hope that it has been a good read for

everyone and that it brought a few smiles, tears and joy to a few of you! Read on and enjoy!}

Chapter 19: A Monster or a King?

Despite his large size, Amun was far from slow and could easily catch up to the fleeing vehicles that were attempting to escape the compound. He caught up to everyone of them and sent them flying through the air with his tail or claws, knowing that not a soul would survive. One after another, Amun destroyed anything that moved, filling his blood lust that had been created only minuets ago by the people who had decided to piss him off.

He went from building to building, ripping people from windows and doorways. Crushing them with his hands or cutting them apart with various parts of his body. He did not care, Amun was so bloody drunk he did not know what he was doing.

He destroyed everything, as they had destroyed his life, killed his love and then taken his family from him. Memories of talking with Jolene, playing with Rowena and Scarlett before he helped they turn to Praetorians, making love to Emilia for the first time in the only way they could. With each physical thing that he torn to pieces within the compound, the memories of his daughters bodies flashed before him like wildfire. Their bodies upon the ground and their blood eating away at the vegetation would now be the bodies of the humans of this place of horror. He would make them pay for what they had done.

As he began to rip one of the building apart, he was met with small rifle fire in his back and turned to face the new threat. But before he could move to attack, they were taken out by another Xeno from the side, one that he could not have missed. It was his first born Bobby! Just then, Amun looked up to see a army of his daughters flooding over the outer wall, not a single defence to stop them. He watched as they all began to find targets and made their way to take them out.

He looked down to see his first born approaching, her face covered in the blood of the man she had just killed. He hated the sight of his daughter covered in the liquid, it just reminded him that she was not a mindless killer. However, they had pushed him too far this time. Amun wanted, no needed them to pay, for what they had done was monstrous. So he would give them a monster.

" **Father, I am sorry, he was about to hurt you. I did not want to harm him."** She said as she curled around his leg.

 **"It is alright my daughter, you were protecting someone you loved from harm. I feel we must do more of that now, for our families sake."** As he spoke to his daughter he felt the mental tough of Emilia and looked just in time to see her crawl over the outer wall. She called out to him.

" **AMUN! AMUN YOU ARE ALIVE!"** She yelled as she ran to him, making sure not to step upon any of her daughters who were now skillfully hunting on the compound. As she ran towards him Amun noticed something coming towards her from a window behind. He knew it was a rocket and took off from one foot, catching Emilia in his arms and twisting her around. The rocket impacted his upper back, scorching his exoskeleton but not breaking it.

He quickly let Emilia go and spun towards the building it had come from. The poor soldier who had fired the rocket had little chance to survive the angry king's rage. Amun's clawed hand burst through the concrete and glass, wrapped around the man and pulled him from the building. Amun brought him close to his face and heard the man whimper, but did nothing more. Until a few second later where Amun tossed the man to the ground where three of his daughters had been waiting. Amun looked away at what happened to the man next, but felt no guilt.

Once the man was dead, a squad of his daughters began to make their way into the building he had pulled the man from. As he turned and walked away, he could hear the screams and small arms fire begin from behind him. He walked back towards his Queen who was waiting for him. Amun pulled her close into his embrace and purred loudly. He felt her tail wrap tightly around him as she nuzzled her face into his neck. The two royal Xeno's stayed there for a while, enjoying their contact as their daughters lead the slaughter of every human left at the compound.

It was all over a few hours later, but Amun had Bobby, Ashley and Jenna take some of their sisters and sweep every last inch of the lab, just to be sure. Amun wanted to be sure his family was safe. Amun watched as Emilia tended to her daughter's wounds, which there was very few of. Suddenly he was reminded of Abby. He made his way back to the ware house roof and looked inside. He was pleased to see that she had not moved from her protective stop over the other two Xeno drones. He made his way down from the roof and joined his daughter.

" **Father, they are waking up. I think they are scared."** Abby explained once he had joined them. He looked into the pod where the two drones had curled up tightly to one another. Amun let out a low purr in attempts to show them that he would not harm them. As he looked down at the scared drones, he noticed the layers upon layers of scares that covered their exoskeletons. He could only imagine the horrors that had been done to them over their time in the lab.

Sadness over took him as he looked at the two. He mentally reached out to the two and sent as much good feelings to them that he could. He was not sure if they had even felt it, or if they even could being from another Queen. But he would try anyway.

" **Abby, let's get them out of the pod, they need to warm up a bit more."**

 **"Yes Father."** Abby crawled her way into the pod where she gently lifted one of the drones with little resistance, to where Amun took over and gathered them in his large hands. He reached down and took the second one as Abby helped them to stand. When he had both of the drones in his tender care, he waited for his daughter to crawl onto his back before making his way out of the ware house.

With the two sleepy Xeno's in his hands, and his daughter now upon his crown, he went to find his Queen. As he made his way through the compound he was glad to see that all of his daughters were alive and well. Some had minor injuries, but all one hundred were accounted for. A few more of his daughters joined him on his search for Emilia. When Amun finally found her she was looking into the window of a building with anticipation that surprised Amun. As he approached, she turned to look upon him before refocusing on the window.

" **What is it my queen?"** He asked, but she did not take her gaze from the window. He watched in silence.

" **What is Mother waiting for?"** Abby asked as she watched from her perch. Amun shrugged and waited, wanting to see what was so important. It was not until heard the screams that he had an idea about what was going on. Amun looked into the building as well and watched as three of his daughters came into view, dragging a man along with them. Amun kept silent.

As the man was forcefully taken to the window where the Alien Queen was waiting, he felt the disapproval from Abby who also watched. Amun did nothing to stop hid queen, he knew that she needed this to finally come to peace with some part of herself. As the man finally came to the window, Emilia reached in with her only larger clawed hand, grabbed the man and pulled him out. She brought him to her face and growled loudly.

"Please, please have mercy. I'm just a scientist!" Amun felt her anger peak at his comment. She slowly opened her jaw to expose her second mouth. She thrusted it forward and engulfed the man's head within its teeth. Biting down, she then crushed his skull completely, blood flowing from her mouth. The image sent a shiver down Amun's spin. Emilia then dropped the limp body to the ground and turned to face her king.

" **He...he was one of the scientist that suggested they take my arm. To make me more compliant."** Amun did not say anything because he knew it would not make a difference. And at this point, he was just as guilty as she was. He had let his rage take over and did exactly what he had not wanted to do. So who was he to judge.

" **Emilia...we need to talk."** Amun attempted to change the subject. As he talked, he held the two waking drones out to her. She looked to them and then back to Amun.

" **They...they are not ours. Where are they from?"** She asked as she looked curiously at the two. Amun gestured for her to take them which she did, caring for them as if they had been hers.

" **Do you remember Jolene?"** Emilia's head snapped up from the smaller Xeno's, he felt the confusion flow from her. " **These people did something...something horrible. They used...they took Jolene's blood and added it to a Xenomorph to create a queen."** Amun felt the shock from her.

" **They what?!"** She exclaimed, not believing it as well.

" **I know, I did not believe them either but she...knew things that only Jolene would have known. I know that she is not Jolene but...she was...is..."** Amun struggled to find his words with all the emotions that were running through his mind. His head drooped to the ground, but was quickly brought back up by a set of small arms. Emilia held his face in her hands and softly purred.

" **It is alright my king, this must be rather confusion for you. I would be torn as well. We will figure this out later. Come, let us leave this place."** Amun let out a long sigh before he let his queen lead him away from this nightmare.

Later, when Amun and his family had found a nice place to rest within the mountains, he finally relaxed his soar body. He placed his body down into a nice cool river that they had found and let the water run over his ebony black skeleton, cooling every inch of it. He let out a long sigh and just enjoyed the moment. Short lived as it was.

His attention was grabbed by the playful banter of his daughters who were now fighting within the water in front of him. He watched as Heather and Clara chased after a runner, Kimberly, who they had no chance of catching. It brought a smile to his face to see his daughter so happy. It had not been two days since they all marched away from the facility where he had been captured.

As the three ran off, he heard the loud footsteps of Emilia approaching from the side. He turned to see her with a few of her daughters at her feet, as well as their two guests in her arms. She sat down beside him and placed the two drones upon his back, they had no problem finding room to curl up and sun bath on.

" **Are they getting along well?"** Amun asked his Queen as she watched the now resting Xeno's upon his back. A few more of his daughters moved to join the two, finding the best spots to gather the sun. Amun had asked because they two drones from the other queen had not said a word since they had been taken from the pod.

" **They seem to be doing well. They are getting along with everyone, I already caught them playing with Deedra and Vanessa. So I would say things are ok, but they still have yet to say a single word to anyone. They might not know how."** She explained as she kept an eye on the two. She let out a long sigh that Amun noticed and knew something was on her mind.

" **What is it?"** He asked. Emilia did not respond immediately but looked up and the mountains that surrounded them.

" **Was it really her?"** The question had not come as a shock for he knew that they would have to talk about this sooner or later. And now they had all the time in the world.

" **Not exactly. She had her memories, her scent and her emotions...but it was not my Jolene. They only way I can explain it is like using a clay that you have used for years to make a pot that you have never attempted before. You know how it feels and how it will move, but the shape is foreign and strange to your fingers."** Emilia did a slow nod knowing what he meant.

" **Will...will you go after her?"** This question had surprised him, he never thought she would ask him something like that. He felt the hesitation and fear in her voice even without her emotions within his mind.

" **I do not know. I cannot leave her to be used as an experiment, just as I could not leave you. On the other hand I have a new family and cannot leave them. I am torn between the past I knew and the future before me."**

 **"Whatever you choose, we will be here with you no matter what."** She said to him as she nuzzled her crown against his. " **For now, what should we do? What's the plan?"** Amun took in a deep breath and looked up towards a large, rocky mountain that was in front of him.

" **I think I'll do that one next."** Emilia followed his gaze to the mountain. Placing her only hand upon his crown she purred.

" **Let us do that."** He and Emilia began to walk towards the mountains once again, their new family following close behind, when suddenly a voice called out to them.

" **Father! Father! Who is Scarlett and Rowena?"** Amun turned to see who had asked the question and was surprised to see Dana approaching with speed. He was also a bit shocked that she had known their names. Dana had been from the new batch of Xeno's and had never meet the two preatorians. She stopped in front of her father and patiently looked up at him.

" **They were our royal guards Dana, they helped to save your Mother and Bobby when the company attacked our first hive. Why do you ask?"**

" **Cause they are here with a human, someone called a mountain man."** Shock took over Amun. His head snapped up and started looking around for the friend that he had forgotten about. It was not until he noticed his daughters parting to making a path for someone that he saw the pheromones of a human.

"You know, I do like to visit on better terms big fella. But I figured there was no better time to come. I also have some that belong to you I think." Amun and Emilia watched as Keith approached them. However both the royal Xeno's attention was not upon the man, but on the two Pretorians that were escorting him through the sea of aliens. It was Emilia who spoke first, Amun was still frozen in place.

" **Sc-scarlette? Rowena...is...is this real?"** She said through sadness.

" **Hello Mother, yes it is. We are alive, thanks to Keith."** Scarlett explained as they walked closer. Once they were close enough, the two larger alien took off towards their parents, leaping into their arms. Amun reached out and caught Rowena as she flew through the air and brought her close and held his daughter tight. Emilia caught Scarlett and did the same.

" **My guards, my daughters! I cannot...I am so happy!"** Amun exclaimed in happiness as he held his daughter. " **I had thought you dead when I could not feel you after the attack! How? What happened?"** He asked as he nuzzled Rowena.

" **Well, once me and Scarlett forced the attack into the forest where we could fight back, we began to drive the humans back and it looked like we had them on the run. Me and Scarlett ordered everyone who was still left back to protect the hive entrance while we made sure they would never return. We had not realized how far we had gone when there was a loud noise and fire from behind us."** Rowena explained as she embraced her father the best she could. That was when Scarlett cut in.

" **It was then that they turned on us. All of a sudden they came after us as if they wanted to take us away. We had to run and we were both injured in the process. We did manage to hide in a small cave. I cannot remember how long we had stayed there but it felt like forever. That was when Keith found us and knew we were in trouble. We knew it was him after you had told us about him so we knew we would be safe. He helped us heal father."** Amun looked down to the old man that was smiling up at him. He kept Rowena in one hand as he reached down to write in the dirt with his other.

"THANK YOU."

"Not to worry big fella. I know you love your daughters very much. What man would I be to leave such lovely ladies in a time of need. It was my pleasure to get them back to health. Now, if you would like, I think I have somewhere in mind to keep you all while you sort things out."

"LEAD THE WAY MOUNTAIN MAN."

"Onward then." Was all Keith said as he turned and made his way towards the mountains. The two royals look at one another and shrugged. Rowena gestured to be let down so Amun placed her on the ground. She then made her way to walk beside Keith as he started his journey. Scarlett did not want to leave Emilia so she stayed within her embrace.

Amun smiled and started to follow the man, not knowing what would happen next.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
